Deadliest Warrior: The Series
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: The Greatest Warriors from Anime, Gaming, Literature, and other have gathered to prove who is the Deadliest Warrior! Now in a chapter format. Next Match Back For Blood. R&R please.
1. Drow Elf vs ANBU

Hello everyone and welcome to another battle of Deadliest Warrior. This is now going to be a chapter by chapter format with each chapter being a different fight. For the First battle I have decided to put the winners of the two previous fights against one another. In a near reflection of each other and their styles, the Drow Elf faces off against the ANBU to see who is the greater warrior. Also this one will be a five on five battle this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, Forgotten Realms, or Naruto.

Like before we see a figure, he has white hair and ebony skin and is wearing armor as well as a sword strapped to his side and is carrying a hand crossbow.

_Narrator: Drow Elf, feared and skillful warrior of the Underdark and servant of Lloth._

A group of Drow is shown hiding in secret and then leaping out and ambushing a group of unsuspecting Gnomes.

The second figure wears a mask to cover his face and has a sword strapped to his back within distance he also has a pair of kama and kunai on his belt.

_Narrator: ANBU, assassin and merciless hunter of criminals._

A pair of ANBU shown working together take down their targets with ease and kill them.

_Narrator: Who…is…Deadliest?_

The adversaries are then shown facing one another in a five on five battle. The Leader of the Drow group clashes steel with The ANBU leader.

_Narrator: Time and Space have been warped together to bring you matchups featuring the greatest warriors from different worlds of Anime, Gaming, and Literature. Only one will win in a duel to the death to determine who is the…_

**Deadliest Warrior**

The scene changes once again back to the fight club where we see familiar faces from past battles looking over their gear.

_Narrator: At the fight club, we have gathered a team of doctors, scientists, computer experts and weapon specialists to decide who would win today's match between a Drow Elf…_

Drow Elf stats

Height: 5'5

Weight: 135 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 20 Ilbs:

Homeland: Menzoberransan

_Narrator: Against an ANBU_

ANBU stats

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140 Ilbs:

Weight of Gear: 25 pounds

Style of Fighting: Ninjutsu

We see the specialists for each warrior, returning for the ANBU are Yamato and Sai whilst the Drow are once again represented by Kimmuriel Oblodra and Jarlaxle.

_Narrator: Each side is confident they will be victorious._

"The ANBU like the Fire Bender before them has no idea what they are getting into, they defeated an Uruk but there's a big difference between fighting a savage orc and a cunning drow." Says Kimmuriel. "Plus, we brought a little something extra for one of our weapons today." He holds out a bolt for the hand crossbow but it is tipped with poison.

"An ANBU would be cannon fodder in the world of the Drow. They may be skilled but are just a selective few. The weakest Drow is capable of defending himself against his foes as he never stops training himself." Jarlaxle said as well.

But The ANBU are not intimidated.

"I think these Drow have exaggerated how powerful they are, it doesn't matter how long you are able to live wither it be fifty years or five hundred years, someone can still kill you no matter how young or old you are. We ANBU are trained to be emotionless assassin's to not let anything cloud our heads and stay focused on the target." Yamato responds speaking for his team.

_Narrator: Our experts are divided as well._

"I think the Drow will win due to the fact he is a warrior 24/7, there's no rest for him as he is always on alert." Says Geoff Desmoulins a biomedical scientist and high speed camera operator  
"The ANBU will take this due to the fact that in the battle in the Uruk-hai the explosive tag gave them the victory, I think it will do the same against these dark elves." Says Max Geiger an Computer Expert who runs the super computer that will analyze the data

_Narrator: But since talk is cheap our experts begin the testing, pitting four Drow Weapons against Five ANBU weapons._

Drow weapons:

Long Sword

Long Knife

Hand Crossbow with poison tipped bolts

Mace

The Drow is also wearing armor, chain mail to cover his chest and arms

ANBU weapons

Ninjato

Kama

Shuriken

Kunai

Explosive Tag.

_Narrator: For close range, The Drow went first with the Long Sword_

Jarlaxle wielding the blade stabs it into a gel dummy's chest and then pulls it out and slashes it into it's throat area in a beheading motion. When examined by the wounds specialist Dr. Armand Dorian it was shown to have suffered severe damage to the rib and neck area nearly cutting off the Gel dummy's head. A blow like that is easily a killing blow. Jarlaxle then is shown using it on a dead pig and cuts through it with little difficulty.

_Narrator: The ANBU then use their own, the Ninjato._

Yamato stands in front of his target and in a series of blinding attacks slices his way into the gel dummy, when examined and shown on Max Geiger's computer he has delivered over five different killing blows and another one that would appear due to internal bleeding

The Drow however are not convinced and say their chain mail will protect them. To test this out a pig wearing chain mail like they would is brought up and Yamato goes at it again. However despite it's razor sharpness the chain mail which is used to deflect slashing weapons easily manages to deflect with only a few rings broken.

_Narrator: Due to it's ineffectiveness against Chain mail the Ninjato loses to the Long Sword._

Edge: Drow

_Narrator: Next we tested out mid range weapons, The Drow's Long Knife and The ANBU's Kama._

Kimmuriel wielding the sharp knives stabs one into the head of a target and then slices it's throat with another. On examination by Dr. Dorian the knife managed to go into the skull near the brain area and the throat is badly damaged and the target would soon die as well. Kimmuriel than shows it's versatility by throwing four knives into targets and sticking into them in the chest and lung areas.

But Sai answers' back with the Kama and tears off pieces of dead cow flesh from his target and to show his aim throws and sticks them into them. He then shows to Geoff Desmoulin and demonstrates how a ninja could use them to disarm a foe and separate his weapons showing that it is more than just a killing weapon.

_Narrator: Due to it's more uses The Kama gets the edge._

Edge ANBU

_Narrator: Next the ANBU fired first with their shuriken and kunai._

Yamato and Sai each holding one throw them lightning fast at a target hitting their targets including one in the eyes. When shown on the computer it shows it took less than half a second for them to throw and hit them as the accuracy is precise. But when tested against chain mail although they managed to hit the chest areas there was no signs of major damage.

_Narrator: And The Drow fired back with the Hand Crossbow._

Jarlaxle fires a regular shot at a target and hits it in the stomach. He then takes one tipped with poison and shots the gel dummy in the arm. When asked by Geoff why he shot him in the arm he mentioned for them to examined it and when they looked at the dummy it was shown to have poison going throughout his body and sapping his strength immediately, within a few minutes a victim who is shot no matter what body part is hit would be unable to lift a finger and be helpless.

_Narrator: Due to its poison, the hand crossbow gets the edge._

Edge: Drow

_Narrator: Finally for special weapons the drow brought out their mace._

Kimmuriel slams his mace into his target's head and does damage to it. When looked at by Dr. Dorian the victim would suffer an concussion at the very least and suffer neck and spinal injury as well if hit in the back of the neck.

_Narrator: And The ANBU used the explosive tag_

The setting is outside with three dead pigs being held up by ropes, two of them are bare while the third one is wearing chain mail. An explosive tag is set in the middle of them and it is lit and after a few tense seconds goes off creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke is revealed all three pigs have been damaged, the one wearing the chain mail has taken injury as well as the chain mail didn't protect it. When examined it shows that it's stomach took the most damage.

_Narrator: The Explosive Tag due to its power takes the edge._

Edge ANBU

Back at the fight club all of the specialists have gathered around the super computer.

_Narrator: The testing is done and the results have been put into the computer. For the first time, this will be a five on five battle to the finish instead of the previous one on one match ups. To make sure that a fluke hit doesn't decide the outcome, the battle will be simulated one thousand times._

It is a battle of unique styles, Cunning…

The Drow are shown lying in wait and then when the right moment comes slaughters a group of unsuspecting goblins.

_vs. Stealth_

A group of ANBU leap across the rooftops going past unsuspecting guardsmen on their pursuit.

_Treachery…_

A Drow fires his hand crossbow at another poisoning him and draining his strength.

_Vs Precision_

An unsuspecting guard is stabbed several in the times in the back and collapses with Kunai and Shuriken sticking out of his back thrown by two ANBU

_It is a fight to the finish…to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior_

Max hit's a key on the computer and the battle begins.

The setting unlike the previous meadow areas this time is at a hotel building. On the rooftop we see five ANBU, one of them the leader of the group is giving directions for the group as they open a window and climb in quietly without making a sound.

Inside the hotel we see five Drow on high alert. The Leader mentions for the others to be silent as they make their way through. Each one has a hand near his weapon as they search the hotel.

Seeing nothing they come to the lobby of it when suddenly a shuriken flies into the room and sticks into a wall near one of the Drow's head. The Drow draw their weapons as in a flash of smoke The Five ANBU appear in front of them. The two groups have their weapons out as neither make the first move.

One of the ANBU starts to reach towards his pocket secretly for a weapon. But two of the Drow sees it happening and fire their hand crossbows hitting him in the chest killing him. The ANBU before he dies throws a kunai which misses. The groups then go into action.

The ANBU split up each going in four different directions, The Drow Leader mentions for them to go after him with two going after one. One ANBU races up the stairs with a Drow after him, drawing his Ninjato he slashes at him he brings his Long Sword up to deflect. The ANBU has the advantage due to being up higher as the two fight their way up the stairs trading attacks. They continue their fight going past the stairs to the second floor and engage in a test of strength pitting steel against steel. The Drow tries to rush him into a door but the ANBU fights back and out powers him and forces him back to a wooden rail, attempting to toss him off the floor. The rail breaks but the Drow grabs him and pulls him down with him the two crashing on the counter smashing it to pieces.

Each both hurt The ANBU is the first to recover and before the Drow could recover the ANBU stabs him in the skull with a kunai killing him. But before he could celebrate he is stabbed from behind by the Leader of The group of Drow making his victory a short lived one.

Drow 4 ANBU 3

The ANBU being pursued by two Drow turns around and pulls out his Kama. One Drow wielding a Mace charges him and attacks him. The ANBU twirls his weapons expertly and disarms him. He then launches them at him, The Drow knowing he couldn't survive that grabs his companion and places him in front of him as a shield. The blades stab into him in his chest and throat area killing him.

The Drow discards his shield and pulls out a knife from the sleeve of his shirt. He throws it and hits him in the shoulder and The ANBU runs away. Drawing his sword the Drow gives chase as he pursues him down a flight of stairs leading to a basement. Losing track of him the Drow looks around and out of the corner of his eye running past a doorway his target. Grinning he charges into the room but to his surprise doesn't see a thing. Suddenly The ANBU who was hanging on the ceiling drops down behind him and exit's the room closing the door. The Drow goes to chase after him but then smells fire. He looks down and he saw in horror two lit explosive tags about to go off.

The ANBU hearing the explosion turns around and heads back up the stairs knowing he is dead.

Drow 2 ANBU 3

A lone ANBU is seen facing off against the Drow Leader. He throws a kunai at him which he deflects with his mace. The ANBU goes for some shuriken but the Drow is faster and hits him in the head with his mace and then sticks a knife into his heart. Spatting at the body and retrieving his knife he exit's the room hearing sounds of battle.

Drow 2 ANBU 2

The ANBU leader dodges the fired bolts of a enemy Drow and gets out his Ninjato. He slashes at him but the chain mail manages to absorb most of the damage. He then goes for his unprotected head but the Drow ducks and swings his mace which he avoids. He goes to hit him again but the leader avoids and throws a shuriken hitting him in the arm. The remaining ANBU runs up from the stairs leading to the basement and sees his leader in trouble goes to aid him. But as he goes to help him he is cut off by the Drow leader appearing in front of him, he brings his Ninjato up but due to the wound he received earlier is unable to hold him off to long and The Drow leader plunges his long sword into his heart.

Seeing the last enemy occupied he gets out his hand crossbow and aims and fires his last poisoned bolt at him. The ANBU Leader hears the clicking sound and on pure instinct moves aside and puts the Drow he was facing in front of him who gets it in the side of the neck and poisoning him. Seeing the Drow leader he runs off heading to a different room. The Drow Leader paces after him and seeing his only companion squirming in pain he glares at him and kills him himself and takes his hand crossbow since he had ran out of bolts.

Drow 1 ANBU 1

The ANBU leader running through a room by stops when he hears the Drow Leader calling at him. He gets his Ninjato out and the two go into a flurry of attacks with neither gaining the advantage over the other.

The ANBU lights his explosive tag and throws it but the Drow moves out of the way avoiding it as it destroys a sofa. He gets out a knife and going low cuts him in the leg making the ANBU curse in pain. The ANBU returns the favor by cutting him in the arm with a kunai drawing a line of blood on his arm. The Drow hisses in pain but says nothing as he thrusts his long sword at him. The ANBU narrowly dodges as he is limping as his leg was injured. The ANBU leader slashes at him with his ninjato but it is easily deflected by the Drow Leader. The Drow hits him in the head with his mace stunning him but the ANBU manages to recover before he could be killed.

Knowing he can't win like this he starts to run away but is slower due to his wounded leg. The Drow walks after him confident that victory was his, he draws out his long sword as they are nearing a dead end he charges after him and thrusts his sword preparing to kill him.

But he only hit wood instead.

Before he could be killed The ANBU got a last second burst of energy and using his speed and agility managed to run up the wall before he could be killed and did a back flip putting him behind the surprised Drow. Before he could react The ANBU Leader stabbed him in the back with his Ninjato penetrating his chain mail and going into his heart. The Drow Leader tries to let out a scream of denial but is unable too as he falls to the floor on his back dead.

The ANBU Leader sheathes his weapon and bows in respect to his fallen foe before limping out of the room.

Winner: ANBU

_Narrator: The ANBU defeated ANBU won with 542 kills. The Explosive tag like before managed to let it obtain a victory with over three hundred kills the most kills for a weapon so far_

ANBU kills 542

Ninjato: 68

Kama: 125

Shuriken: 21

Kunai: 16

Explosive tag: 312

_Narrator: The Drow wasn't far behind with 458 kills, despite their prowess skill individuality, the Drow are unaccustomed to fighting in groups. A lack of teamwork plus the chain mail's ineffectiveness against Explosive tags spelled their defeat._

Drow kills 458

Long Sword: 247

Long Knife: 47

Hand Crossbow: 106

Mace: 58

Back at the fight club we hear from our specialists.

"The ANBU won cause unlike the Drow they can work together, most Drow don't work together as they don't trust anyone including their own kin. Maybe if it was one on one they would've won but in a group battle the ANBU would win hands down." Said Max Geiger.

"I was a bit surprised actually, I thought for sure the Drow would win. But unfortunately for them they are not good team players." Says Geoff Desmoulin.

We then see a disappointed Jarlaxle and Kimmuriel. "Perhaps it is time for the Drow to understand the value of working together." Said Jarlaxle able to handle the bitter loss

We then see Yamato and Sai. "The Drow are worthy adversaries but only an ANBU could possibly defeat another ANBU, so Drow Elves there is no shame in losing to the greatest warriors of all time." Said Yamato.

We then see the Five ANBU standing next to one another on top of a building. Simultaneously each one leaps off the building disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

A/N: Well there you have it, The ANBU wins the battle. I hoped you enjoyed it, and review please.


	2. Leonidas vs Aragorn

The Next Fight of Deadliest Warrior The Series, in this one I am pitting two kings who are as different as night and day against one another. The Heir to the Throne of Gondor Aragorn against The ruler of Sparta Leonidas. A battle between two rulers to decide who is the greater fighter.

Disclaimer: I own neither Deadliest Warrior, Lord of The Rings, or 300.

We see a bearded figure, he has bronze armor on with a red cape and carries a sword and a shield.

_Narrator: Leonidas, ruler of Sparta who defied the Persian empire with his last breath._

We see Leonidas kicking the Persian messenger into the bottomless pit.__

The second figure has a sword strapped to his side, outfitted in metal armor with the symbol of the White Tree on it.

_Narrator: Aragorn, Leader of The Fellowship and King of Gondor._

Aragorn is then shown charging the Black Gate of Mordor fearlessly._  
_  
_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?!_

The two are then shown facing one another each reaching for his sword as they prepare to battle.

_Narrator: Battle's between some of the greatest fighters ever that can only be seen here are happening. Who will triumph in a battle with no quarter, no mercy, and no rules to determine who is the…_

**Deadliest Warrior**

The scene changes and we are back at the fight club for this special battle which doesn't feature a distinct race of fighters but instead two real ones.

_Narrator: At the fight club our expert team of Doctor's, Scientists, Computer Engineers and Weapon Specialists have come together to decide who would win today's matchup between King Leonidas of Sparta…_

Leonidas Stats

Height: 6'1

Weight: 180 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 55 Ilbs

Born: 540 BC Died: 480 BC

Ruler of Sparta

_Narrator: Against Aragorn of Gondor_

Aragorn Stats:

Height: 6'3

Weight: 170 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 40 Ilbs

Born: 2931 Died: 3141 (Middle Earth years)

Heir to the Throne of Gondor

_Narrator: Each Warrior is well known, Leonidas was the mighty Spartan King who with a mere 300 Spartans battled and held out against a massive Persian army numbering in the hundreds of thousands in the famous battle of Thermopylae. True to Spartan training and determination, they held out and even when they were overwhelmed they refused to Surrender and fought to their dying breaths_  
_  
_Scenes from the battle are shown with Leonidas leading his troops to battle the well trained Spartans slaughtering the Persians of Xerxes with ease.

_Narrator: Aragorn was the lost heir of Isildur to the throne of Gondor, raised in Rivendell he became a Ranger of the woods and fought against the Forces of Sauron under the name of Strider, but it was until The One Ring was discovered that he accepted his destiny and reforged the Sword that was broken. After countless battles, triumphs and tragedy's he fulfilled his destiny and became King of Gondor._

Aragorn is shown beheading an Orc in Moria, battling the Uruks at Helm's Deep and using fire to ward off the Ring Wraiths.

_Narrator: But if they where to meet in battle who would win? For that our experts are divided._

"I gotta go with King Leonidas on this one but barely, he obtained the title of King the Spartan way." Says Geoff Desmoulin. "Even against all odds he rode into battle at Thermopylae knowing he would die and needless to say he took a lot of them with him." He finishes with a chuckle.

Max Geiger however favors Aragorn. "Looking at this, I'm picking Aragorn for the reason that he has better made weapons and armor. During Leonidas time it was the Bronze Age where every weapon was made out of Bronze, Bronze weapons and armor break eventually, Aragorn's weapons are made of Steel, Steel is stronger than Bronze and able to take more damage before it breaks. So I'm going with Aragorn on this."

_Narrator: But it is who wields the weapon that determines who will win, we have tested four of Leonidas weapon's against four of Aragorn's weapons._

Leonidas Weapons:

Spear

Short Sword

Javelin

Bronze Shield

Aragorn's Weapons:

Elven Sword

Curved Dagger

Long Bow

Anduril

Both men are wearing armor, Leonidas has Bronze armor on and Aragorn is wearing Steel armor.

_Narrator: First we tested out Mid range weapons, The Leonidas team used the spear_

One of the Leonidas team members has a spear and after a few tense seconds plunges it into a gel dummy's chest, he pulls it out and spills the contents out. On examination by Dr. Armand Dorian it has been shown to stab right into the heart easily a killing blow. After viewing it on the computer it shows it takes a half second for him to stab into it. When one wearing armor is used the spear manages to make a dent into it.

_Narrator: And the Aragorn Team used the elven sword._

A member of the Aragorn team stands in front of another gel dummy. And then goes at it making cuts around, stabbing it in the ribs and then swinging the razor sharp weapon and beheading the gel dummy. No Doctor expert is needed to tell that that is fatal. On examination on the computer he is shown to have delivered those attacks in less than six seconds.

The Leonidas team isn't convinced saying their armor and helmet would stop it. So a gel dummy is brought up with a helmet put on and he again attempts to behead it. The helmet manages to stop it but on examination it is shown to have suffered a neck injury.

_Narrator: The Elven Sword gets the advantage._

Edge Aragorn

_Narrator: For close range The Leonidas team answered back with the Short Sword._

Another member of the Leonidas team has a short sword and uses it to cut into a target dummy and manages to cut off one of the hands on it. The weapons are shown to be lighter and quicker than most swords which makes it a deadly weapon.

_Narrator: And The Aragorn team used the Curved Dagger._

A member of the Aragorn team uses the curved dagger and makes cuts on the target dummy on the arms and legs and slits its throat. However when used on armor it is not very effective, plus due to its lack of length the wielder is at a disadvantage against longer weapons.

"It's a nice weapon but we're not judging based on looks we're judging on killing, take this into a battle with a whole lot of guys and you'll be in trouble." Dr. Dorian says to them.

_Narrator: The Short Sword due to greater length takes it._

Edge Leonidas

_Narrator: For Long Range Leonidas preferred the javelin._

A javelin is thrown at a wooden log sticking into it. The Leonidas team then used two of them at once and threw them and while one managed to hit the center and stick into it the second one hit the side.

"A clear hit would kill someone but the accuracy and speed is questionable, if you just manage to graze someone in the side they would still be able to battle. It's not exactly a weapon I would bring since I would say it has a 60% chance of killing someone with it." Explains Dr. Dorian

_Narrator: And Aragorn used the Long Bow_

At over a distance of forty feet The Aragorn team fires four arrows into the wooden targets hitting it cleanly in the center. But the Leonidas team isn't convinced saying the Persians released thousands of arrows a day and it didn't kill them until the very end. To back their claim up they outfit a dummy with armor and The Aragorn team fires again. The arrows hit it but only one manages to penetrate it. On examination a small hole is made and the force of the arrow would stun a person momentarily but only for a while. Neither weapon has an advantage over the other

_Narrator: For the first time neither weapon gets the edge._

Edge Draw

_Narrator: For special weapons, Leonidas had the Bronze Shield an important weapon of any Spartan_

The Shield was used well as a defensive weapon and an offensive weapon when slammed into a person it would be enough to kill them, it could also take a lot of damage before it could break. A mixture of both brute strength and defensive power. But used against the armor that Aragorn weared the force is lightened and wouldn't do as much damage as it normally would.

_Narrator: And Aragorn had Anduril, the blade reforged from Narsil's shards._

Holding up a replica of the famous blade a member of The Aragorn team shows its killing power by stabbing a target in the chest and even sticking out of the gel dummy. But to show a better demonstration three fake skulls are placed on top of a pair of rocks. The Aragorn team unsheathes his sword and in one quick motion decapitates all three heads showing its length and sharpness. So far no weapon has managed to kill more than two at the same time. While the Spartan team is unconvinced saying the shield is wide enough to stop it no one can doubt its killing power.

_Narrator: Anduril the Flame of the West takes the edge._

Edge Aragorn

_Narrator: The testing is done and now it is time to decide who will win between Leonidas and Aragorn to see who is the Deadliest Warrior._

The teams have gathered around the Super Computer and Max hit's a key and the simulation begins.

Our setting is at an abandoned camp that only recently has been deserted leaving nothing left but a few wooden towers and tents up. We see Aragorn walking through it and he glances around wondering who was here earlier. He then hears a growling noise and he turns around and sees Leonidas carrying his shield enter from another side. Leonidas growls at him not knowing who he is and thinking he is an enemy. Aragorn holds his hands up motioning that he doesn't want any trouble but The King of Sparta laughs at him and gets out his javelin.

He charges him and throws it at him which Aragorn manages to move out of the way with the weapon sticking into the ground. He gets out his Longbow and fires an arrow but it is ineffective against his bronze armor. He fires again as Leonidas deflects it with his shield. Drawing his short sword he charges him and swings and misses Aragorn who rolls out of the way and draws his elven sword and swings at him but the shield deflects it. Leonidas stabs him with his short sword but Aragorn's armor keeps it from penetrating. The two are locked in a contest of strength and Leonidas manages to over power him and throw him to the ground. He goes to impale him but Aragorn moves and in a swift motion pulls out his curved dagger and stabs him in the thigh area. Leonidas ignores the pain and kicks him in the head.

Aragorn gets to his feet and dodges a swipe at his head by his shield and slashes at him but the armor again keeps him from doing damage to his opponent. Leonidas gets out his spear and lunges at him but Aragorn dodges and cuts off the head of the spear rendering it useless. Leonidas throws the now useless weapon away and retrieves his javelin. He stabs him in the side with it doing damage to him and Aragorn is knocked out his feet after getting hit in the chest by the shield and knocking his elven sword out of his hands. Leonidas throws his javelin again but Aragorn moves out of the way and draws Anduril.

He attacks and forces Leonidas back and breaks his javelin in half with it. He cuts Leonidas in the arm and Leonidas grimaces and draws out his short sword. The two circle one another and Leonidas makes the first move charging him attempting to bury him with his shield. Aragorn sidesteps and pulls out his curved dagger and throws it hitting him in the back penetrating his armor. Leonidas reaches and pulls it out and throws it back at him which Aragorn avoids as Leonidas had been hurt by that one. Leonidas however refuses to admit defeat and charges him again and stabs his sword into his armor but it is not able to penetrate. He brings his knee up and knees him in the belly and punches him in the face knocking him down. He goes to cut off his head but Aragorn brings Anduril up and blocks it.

Using his momentum against him Aragorn uses his legs and flips Leonidas over him and onto his back and pulls himself up. Leonidas is slower getting up as the dagger in the back was taking its toll on him. But if the proud Spartan felt any pain he didn't show it. He comes at Aragorn who deflects his swings and thrust of his sword and shield. Anduril then clashes with his Short Sword and knocks it out of his hand. Leonidas goes for a overhead swing with his shield but Aragorn ducks and stabs him in the stomach and his blade penetrates the armor and impales.

Leonidas coughs up blood and looks at Aragorn and faintly the Spartan King smiles at him before he dies falling on his back. Aragorn in respect closes his eyes and sheaths Anduril as the King of Gondor stands triumphant.

Winner: Aragorn

_Narrator: Aragorn was victorious with 623 kills. His best weapon was Anduril with 327 kills as it managed to get past Leonidas's armor._

Aragorn kills 623

Elven Sword: 175

Curved Dagger: 44

Long Bow: 87

Anduril: 327

_Narrator: Leonidas had 377 kills his best weapon was his shield, despite his strength, bravery, and ferocity, The Spartan King's bronze weapons were outclassed by Aragorn's steel weapons._

Leonidas kills: 377

Spear: 50

Short Sword: 73

Javelin: 26

Bronze Shield: 228

At the Fight club we hear from our experts.

"Like I said Steel is stronger than Bronze. Bronze is good but Steel is Great." Says Max Geiger.

Aragorn is then seen sited on the throne of Gondor, Anduril unsheathed and laying on his lap as the King makes his return.

A/N: This battle is done! Hoped you enjoyed it, review please!


	3. Ra's Al Ghul vs The Joker

In a battle between two of The Dark Knight's greatest and feared enemies, who would win? The clown prince of crime The Joker? Or The Leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's Al Ghul? Which of the two feared villains would win if the two where to battle one another?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior or Batman.

We see a man, he wears a green outfit and has piercing blue eyes and has a scimitar sheathed to his side.

_Narrator: Ra's Al Ghul The leader of the League of Assassins and eco-terrorist._

Ghul is shown emerging from the lazarus pits, the source of his eternal youth.

We see a second man wearing a purple suit with green hair and white pale face and a evil grin on his face.

_Narrator: The Joker, the feared clowned prince that terrorizes Gotham city._

We see The Joker activating his laughing gas sending a group of innocent people into hysteric fits of uncontrollable laughter while he lets loose his infamous laugh.

_Narrator: Who…is…Deadliest?_

The two are then shown facing one another. Ghul twirling a bola overhead while The Joker reveals his acid flower.

_Narrator: To find out our world class fighters and doctors are testing the greatest and most lethal weapons that have been wielded. Using twenty first century science we'll see what happens when the two go head to head._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to determine who is the…_

**Deadliest Warrior**

We are shown at the place known as the Fight Club where today our doctors, engineers, and weapons experts have gathered to decide who will win this interesting fight.

_Narrator: At the fight club, work is at hand to decide today's matchup between The Joker…_

Joker stats:

Age: Unknown (Believed to be in his thirties)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 160 lbs

Weight of gear: 10 lbs

_And Ra's Al Ghul_

Ra's Al Ghul stats

Age: Unknown (Believed to be over six hundred years of age)

Height: 6'4

Weight: 210 lbs

Weight of gear: 20 lbs

_Narrator: This battle is very interesting as both men are sworn enemies of Gotham's defender The Dark Knight. Each man is notorious and feared throughout the world. And they are as different as night and day with how they do their work and their backgrounds._

_The Joker was once a small time enforcer thug hoping to make it big in the criminal underworld going by the name of Jack Napier. Due to one fated incident and encounter with Batman, Jack Napier fell into a vat of chemicals that changed him forever._

We see how The Joker's transformation from small time hoodlum into the feared maniac he is today.

_Narrator: Driven completely insane with his face turned into a permanent grin, The Joker began a campaign known to make sure everyone has the same smile that is on his face. Time and time again Batman has thwarted him but each time the deranged clown gets ever closer to fulfilling the Killing Joke._

The Joker is shown shooting someone with his harpoon gun and then laughing wildly at it as his pet hyenas rip apart the corpse. The clown prince of crime reveling in his madness.

_Narrator: Ra's Al Ghul has a very different background. Born over six hundred years ago his name translates in Arabic as "The Demon's Head." Born six hundred years ago he is the leader and founder of a group of assassins. A terrorist who has seen many battles and fought in many wars, he uses the Lazarus Pits, legendary pits that would restore a man's youth to continue his quest._

Al Ghul is shown instructing his assassins telling them of the world he envisions.

_Narrator: Centuries years of experience he has and with his skill in weapons and warfare he will not stop or rest until he restores the world to a perfect environmental balance._

We see Al Ghul using a scimitar to behead an enemy and throwing shurikens at another.

_Narrator: Neither of the two has ever fight someone with a different style from the other. Who would win? The experienced veteran Ra's Al Ghul? Or the insanity of The Joker's tatics?_

_To find out we have pitted four of The Joker's weapons against four of Ra's Al Ghul weapons_

Ra's Al Ghul weapons:

Scimitar

Shuriken

Bola

Grenado

The Joker's weapons:

Acid Flower

Razor Playing Cards

Spring Loaded Boxing Glove

Harpoon Gun

_Narrator: First for closed ranged weapons we tested out The Joker's simple looking but deadly Acid Flower_

Members of Joker's gang steps up to the gel dummy and let's loose a stream of acid from the flower it hitting it in the face eating away at it. After a minute the gel dummies face has melted right off.

When looked at by Dr. Dorian it is shown that the face is nothing left and that the person would be dead if he got a faceful of that. The assassin's that represent Al Ghul are not impressed claiming that Ra would dodge it with little effort and show Joker's gang members a real weapon in their eyes.

_Narrator: Not intimidated, Ra's Al Ghul would use the scimitar to slice his enemies to ribbons._

Standing up before a gel dummy wearing a clown mask for motivational purposes the assassin representing Ghul stabs it in the torso and then pulls it out and then delivers a lighting quick slash across the head cutting away the mask and part of the skull. When looked at by Dr. Dorian both blows where kill shots and since the Joker doesn't wear any protection of any kind he would be helpless to defend himself if he could not move fast enough. Joker's are not impressed but the scimitar is more impressive.

_Narrator: Ra's Al Ghul gets the upper hand in short range weapons._

Edge Ra's Al Ghul

_Narrator: Not impressed by the scimitar The Joker's gang reveals his preferred mid range weapon the spring loaded boxing glove._

A thug of Joker's gang stands before a Gel dummy with the weapon in hand and activates it and it shots out and collides with the jaw of it. Upon examination it has shown to have broken the jawbones and could shatter bone. Upon being tested on a wooden board the weapon breaks it in two.

_Narrator: As surprisingly devastating as it is, Ra's Al Ghul are not impressed._

Twirling a bola overhead a member of the League of Assassins throws it and it connects and wraps around the jaw of his target. He throws another one and hits it in the shoulder blade. But the damage is minimally and it is not very effective as a killing tool as it is used to trap and disarmed. For this, The Boxing glove gets the edge.

_Narrator: Joker gets the edge in mid range weapons_

Edge Joker

_Narrator: For long range weapons Ra's Al Ghul prefers the ninja stars, or Shuriken._

An assassin is shown throwing several of the small items at an outline of a human body and with pinpoint accuracy hits the vital areas every time.

_Narrator: And The Joker in his cruel sense of humor preferred the razor sharp deck of playing cards._

A member of his gang stands before the outline and throws several cards; his supply seems to be endless as he throws forty eight of the cards which cut through the outline. The damage is impressive and with so many cards the Joker gets the edge.

_Narrator: The Joker's cards deal him a winning hand._

Edge Joker

_Narrator: Finally for Special weapons Ra's Al Ghul weapons was the deadly Grenado._

The setting is outside with three pigs tied upside down and the small bomb hanging in between them. The bomb is activated and it explodes. After the dust settles it is shown that all three dead pigs have suffered massive damage.

_Narrator: And The Joker used the Harpoon Gun._

At the shooting range The Joker's gang member aims at a shooting target and pulls the trigger firing the harpoon which sticks and impales itself into the target. Upon examination it is shown that the harpoon is sticking all the way out of it. Ra's Al Ghul is not impressed though as it's just a one shot weapon and if he misses then the weapon is useless. Compared to the grenado's explosive power, the harpoon gun doesn't match up to it.

_Narrator: The Grenado gives Al Ghul the edge._

Edge Ra's Al Ghul

_Narrator: The testing is done and the results have been put into the computer to decide who would win this match. To make sure it won't come down to a lucky blow, there will be one thousand simulated fights between._

_It is a battle of opposites, calculating…_

Al Ghul is shown disarming a foe with a bola

_Vs Madness_

The Joker laughs as he hits a button which activates a bomb that goes off on a bus.

_Skill…_

Ra is shown beheading a foe with his scimitar.

_Vs unpredictability_

The Joker fires his boxing glove breaking a man's jaw.

_It is time to decide who is the Deadliest Warrior…_

The setting takes place in The City of Gotham, it is a dark night as the moon is clouded by black clouds.

In an abandoned warehouse you see Ra's Al Ghul walking throughout the building holding in his hands an ancient scroll.Examining it he studies it intently as it is part of his newest plan.

Suddenly a loud cackling laugh is heard and Al Ghul raises his head and turns to the direction of the noise. Coming in from a doorway is The Joker who is whistling "Pop goes the weasel" and skipping along in his own world. When he sees Al Ghul and the scroll he stops and grins and reveals his razor cards.

Al Ghul glares at him harshly and places the scroll down on a table and gets into a fighting stance. Only one would leave here with the scroll and their lives.

The Joker reacts first by throwing a razor sharp card queen of diamonds at him. Al Ghul avoids it and throws shuriken of his own at him which the Joker dodges laughing wildly in amusement. The Joker charges him and lets out a stream of acid from his flower which he dodges and the acids burns into the ground. Ra decks him in the face. The Joker laughs in amusement and slugs him back in the stomach. Al Ghul responds by using his martial prowess and throws him overhead.

The Joker groans landing hard on his back but is still grinning. He throws more cards and they cut Al Ghul as he tries to cover up and defend himself from them. Suddenly the Joker reveals his boxing glove and activates it and the glove lashed out and hit Ra directly in the face knocking him back. Staggering back he wipes a bit of blood of his lip as Joker prepares to fire again. Ra counters by getting out a bola and twirling it overhead throws it and disarms the clown prince. He throws a second one at him and wraps it around his legs forcing him to fall down.

The Joker appears helpless as he struggles to free himself as Al Ghul approaches. A look of panic appears on his face but in an instant he's smiling again and fires acid at him from his flower again. Thinking quickly Ra removes the back of his cloak and uses it as a makeshift shield to protect himself from the acid. The acid hits it and burns through it but it managed to save his life as he throws it away.

Joker had managed to untangle himself and throws more cards at him. Ra dodges and reaching towards one of his packs produces a grenado, he lights and throws it. The Joker seeing the explosive moves to run out of the way. The grenade explodes sending shrapnel everywhere.

As the dust settled Ra looks around for his enemy but can't see him anywhere. Thinking he may have been killed he goes to head towards the scroll. Suddenly he is ambushed from behind by the Joker. The mad clown attacks the terrorist and knocks him into a beam. He reaches towards his pants and pulls outs his harpoon gun. Cackling he fires at him but Al Ghul narrowly avoids impalement. Drawing his scimitar he cuts the harpoon rendering it useless. Joker in anger throws the gun at him which he dodges. Ra walks his way towards the unarmed Joker who suddenly fires another burst of acid at him hitting him in the shoulder. Ra lets out a cry of pain as he clutches his shoulder as it had been burned by the acid. The Joker charges him and delivers a series of blows to him knocking him back.

The Joker laughs wildly and gets out more cards prepared to finish it. He throws a card at him but he deflects it with his blade. Joker throws another one but again he deflects and takes a step forward. Joker throws more cards as fast as he could but the centuries year old leader deflects and blocks them and avoiding the nicks and cuts that some of them managed to inflict walks forward and slashes overhead at the Joker cutting his remaining deck in half.

He then stabs him right in the stomach much to the Joker's shock and disbelief as he stabbed him. Pushing him down Al Ghul walks to the table and picks up the scroll that he was reading and began to exit the warehouse.

The Joker watching him go in his last moments of strength pulls out another harpoon gun. Ra sensing it turns around as Joker pulls himself up and aiming at him pulls the trigger. A red colored flag shoots out of the gun with the word BANG! Written on it. Laughing weakly the Joker lies back down motionless on the floor. The victorious Ra's Al Ghul turns around and leaves the dead body and the warehouse behind.

Winner: Ra's Al Ghul

_Narrator: Ra's Al Ghul was the winner with 61% of the kills. His best weapon was the Scimitar with over three hundred kills. Being the more experienced fighter and his weapons designed for killing gave him the edge_

Ra's Al Ghul Kills: 612

Scimitar: 307

Shuriken: 82

Bola: 13

Grenado: 210

_The Joker had a total of 388 kills. His best weapon was his Harpoon Gun. His weapons being more designed to showcase his madness instead of ability left him ill equipped and unable to defeat the centuries plus warrior_

The Joker's kills: 388

Acid Flower: 37

Boxing Glove: 93

Razor sharp cards: 85

Harpoon Gun: 173

Ra's Al Ghul is shown at his headquarters looking over the scroll preparing his next encounter with The Dark Knight of Gotham City.

A/N: And this fight is done I hoped you liked it.


	4. Samurai vs Spartan

If two warriors with different styles yet with similar backgrounds who would win? The Samurai, the honorable warrior of Feudal Japan, or The Spartan, The unstoppable killing machine of Ancient Greece? Who would win in this clash of different ages?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior

You see a figure, he wears a Kabuto helmet on top of his head and wears oriental leather armor. A katana is strapped to his side and he is holding upright a naginata.

_Narrator: Samurai, Japan's lighting quick master of death and servant of the feudal lords._

The Samurai is shown drawing his katana engaging in a duel to the death with another Samurai.

You see a second figure, he wears bronze armor and a helmet with a red cape. He carries a large shield in one hand and a spear in the other.

_Narrator: Spartan, unmatched warrior feared throughout Ancient Greece._

The Spartan is shown engaging in battle and cutting down his foes.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

The Samurai and Spartan are now shown engaging in a sword fight

_Narrator: To find out our world class fighters and doctors are history's most deadliest and lethal weapons. Using twenty first century science and engineering we will see what happens when the two warriors go head to head._

_No rules, no mercy, no safety, it's a duel to the death to decide who is the…_

**Deadliest Warrior**

The scene changes and we are back to a familiar setting, The fight club, where today's fight is between two warriors of ancient times.

_Narrator: Back at the fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists, weapon experts and of course weapons to decide the outcome. This fight is featuring one not between anime or literature characters, but between two warrior classes that carved their names through history. The Samurai and The Spartan._

Samurai stats:

Height: 5'4

Weight: 140 lbs

Weight of gear: 65 lbs

Armor: Steel and Leather

Spartan stats: 5'8

Weight: 170 lbs

Weight of Gear: 60 lbs

Armor: Bronze

_Narrator: Neither warrior has ever faced one another until this day. Each warrior was feared throughout their time. During The Sengoku period The Samurai where the followers of the code of Bushido. Serving the feudal lords at that time they were trained for one thing and only one thing only: To kill the enemy of their lord._

We see a group of Samurai training; some are dueling against one another while others are shown firing a set of bow and arrows at practice dummies.

_Narrator: Meaning to serve, The Samurai served the daimyo who believed that dying in battle was the greatest honor for their lord. If they where disgraced they would commit Seppuku to redeem themselves._

A Samurai clothed in only a simple robe stabs himself in the abdomen with a dagger and falls over as a group of other samurai look on and bow as he redeems himself

_Narrator: Famous samurai include Yukimura Sanada and Tadakatsu Honda, The Samurai did not fear death and sought the one who could best them in mortal combat._

A samurai is shown slaying their foe with his Katana and then sheathing his blade in a quick moment.

_Narrator: Spartans also desired death in battle but they where more fiercer and feared throughout the ancient world of Greece. Trained from the age of seven, all youths would be drilled and trained relentlessly to produce the perfect soldier._

A Spartan instructor is shown watching over as a group of children as he determines who would be ones fit for battle.

_Narrator: From the city state of Sparta, The Spartan was known throughout his timeline as an unstoppable killing machine made only for battle. It was said that one Spartan was worth five regular Greek soldiers. Spartans where only concerned with one thing and one thing only. Unstoppable in close quarters, the Spartans where a devastating force._

A group of Spartans are shown forming the Phalanx and withstanding the assault of an opposing force and cutting them down.

_Narrator: Spartans made their claim to fame with the Battle of Thermopylae, where a mere three hundred withstood an army of Persians numbering in the hundreds of thousands._

The Spartans are shown at Thermopylae killing and slaughtering the Persians at a rate of thirty to one.

_Narrator: If the two where to fight, who would win? To find out we have tested four Samurai weapons against four Spartan weapons._

Samurai weapons:

Katana

Naginata

Yumi Bow

Kanabo

Spartan weapons:

Short Sword

Spear

Javelin

Bronze Shield

_Narrator: For close range weapons The Samurai used the Katana_

A member of the Samurai team is seen standing before a pair of bamboo mats. He then in the blink of an eye draws his Katana and then slashes the bamboos. The Spartan team is not impressed saying the armor would stop it. To prove it's true power the Samurai team stands before a pair of dead pigs. Bringing the blade up overhead he then slices it downwards straight into the pigs flesh and cutting through two pigs cleanly. Even then The Spartans weren't buying it, claiming their was of more substance than flash.

_Narrator: The Spartans used the Short Sword._

A member of the Spartan team is shown standing before a gel dummy and stabs right into it. The penetration is deep and impressive although the Samurai squad isn't buying it as their armor would stop it. To one up the Samurai they attempt to cut the pigs like they did. But when they tried they only managed to cut through one of them.

_Narrator: It is close, but The Samurai gets the edge._

Edge Samurai

The Spartans not about to be intimidated bring up the weapon that is associated with the Spartans and their culture.

_Narrator: For mid-range The Spartans used the spear._

The Spartan team bringing up his spear stabs and impales a gel torso which is shown to be a devastating blow. They bring up a gel dummy wearing Samurai armor and manages to penetrate the armor with it. Upon examination although the armor would prevent a kill blow it would still do damage.

_Narrator: And the Samurai brought up the naginata._

The member of the Samurai team brings up the naginata and in a series of quick movements delivers a series of quick cuts including one that took off part of the gel dummies head. However except for the head cut none of them where a serious blow that would stop a Spartan who's armor would deflect the blows.

_Narrator: The Spear gets the edge for warriors of Ancient Greece._

Edge Spartan

_Narrator: Now, testing out long range weapons The Samurai responded with the Yumi bow._

A member of the Samurai team holding up the bow that is taller than he is stands forty five feet away. Calling his shots he aims and hits the log targets exactly where he claimed he would. The Spartans aren't buying it and The Samurai states he could hit them in the eyes even wearing that helmet. To back it up he stands a distance away from a gel dummy wearing a Spartan helmet. He pulls his bow back and fires the arrow and it flies and sticks right into the left eye of the Spartan like he claimed it would.

_Narrator: The Spartans answered with the Javelin._

A Spartan standing at a distance of twenty feet throws the weapon and it sticks. He gets another one but misses his target as it only hits in the side. It is also slower than the Yumi bow giving the Samurai a chance to avoid it giving them a greater advantage when it comes to long range tactics.

_Narrator: The advantage goes to the Yumi bow._

Edge Samurai

_Narrator: Finally, we go with Special weapons. The Spartans main weapon that is associated with them is The Bronze Shield._

Carrying the weapon that covers the soldier's entire body, the Spartan member slams it into a gel dummy. When looked it the force of was over 45 G-force, which would be death for an enemy. Upon testing it on an armor wearing dummy the force is lessened but still strong. Also the factor that it could cover its wearer from almost any attack makes it a key weapon.

_Narrator: And the Samurai used the Kanabo, which they believed would make more than a dent into the Spartan's armor._

Bringing up the heavy war club before two cow femurs the member of the Samurai team brings it down with great force and tores right through them crushing them both in half. Feeling confident they then decide to test it out against a Spartan helmet. Standing before the dummy wearing a helmet he slams the Kanabo against it. When examined upon it the blow heavily dented the helmet, which would could kill an enemy or at the least cause severe neck and spinal injury. The Spartans believe their shield would stop it as in their eyes nothing could get past their shield.

_Narrator: It is close but the Bronze shield edges out the Kanabo._

Edge Spartan

_Narrator: The testing is done and it is time to see the results. To ensure a clean winner the battle will be simulated one thousand times between the two warriors._

_It is a clash of different worlds, Skill and Speed…_

The Samurai is shown evading his enemies attacks and stabbing him with the Naginata

_Versus Brute strength_

The Spartan is shown overpowering a Persian enemy and impaling him with his spear.

_Brains…_

The Samurai fires an arrow from his Yumi bow hitting his enemy in the throat area.

_Vs. Brawn_

The Spartan is seen slamming his shield against his enemy and knocking him to the ground.

_There can only be one winner..._

The teams have gathered around the Super Computer and Max Gieger hits a key to simulate the battle.

Taking place this time in Feudal Japan we see a Samurai. He is walking and comes to a bridge when he stops and his eyes narrow. At the other side of the bridge approaching is The Spartan. The two see one another and the Spartan raises his spear challenging the Samurai. The two glare at one another and The Spartan getting his javelin out and charges him. Running towards him he hurls the weapon. The Samurai moves out of the way of the attack and it sticks into the wooden bridge. The Samurai gets out his Yumi bow and fires at him. The Spartan raises his shield and blocks the attack and charges again. The Samurai fires another shot but again the Spartan blocks it.

Dropping his bow he pulls out his Naginata and twirls it. The Spartan responds by getting his Spear out. The two engage in a flurry of attacks. The Samurai scores a hit but it is deflected by his bronze armor. The two dodge each other's attacks. The Spartan kicks him back and the Samurai stumbles backwards. The warrior of Sparta charges forward and stabs him in the chest area but the armor the Samurai wears manages to absorb the impact. Slicing off the head of the Spear with his Naginata he attacks the Spartan who covers himself with his bronze shield. The Naginata is incapable of piercing or getting past the shield. The Spartan seeing this rushes forward and runs into the Samurai.

The Samurai attempts to stop him but is overwhelmed by him as he is pushed back into the side of the wooden bridge. The side of the bridge breaks and The Samurai is pushed down off it falling into the water below.

The Spartan sees he is still alive and getting his javelin leaps down preparing to impale him. The Samurai sees him and moves out of the way and stands up drenched and pulls out his Katana as they stand in knee length water. The Samurai attacks using blindingly quick attacks and cuts the javelin in half. The Spartan gets out his Short Sword in response and the two engage in a sword fight. The Samurai is quicker than the Spartan and deals cuts to his unprotected arms as they fight out of the water and back onto dry land.

The Spartan thinking to overpower him again rushes into him and knocks him down. He goes to stab him in the chest but the Samurai rolls out of the way and getting up slashes at his unprotected legs before the Spartan can react causing him to drop to his knees. He then pulls out his Kanabo determined to crush his armor. He swings it overhead and delivers a powerful struck to the Spartans back. The warrior lets out a shout of pain but refusing defeat slashes at him.

The Samurai dodges and delivers another powerful swing. The Kanabo connects with the sword and shatters it. He then delivers another one to the side of the Spartan's head dealing critical damage. The Spartan unable to stand falls to his knees dazed and unable to defend himself. The Samurai gets behind him and raising his club once more delivers a brutal blow to the back of the head.

The Spartan falls onto his stomach and The Samurai takes a few breaths and walking over moves him over to his back with his foot to check him. He sees that the Spartan is dead due to the blows to the head he delivered with the Kanabo. Regaining himself he sheaths his weapons and walks away the victor of the battle.

Winner: Samurai

_Narrator: The Samurai was victorious, with nearly sixty percent of the thousand kills. Battling with superior weapons and better made steel weapons such as The Kanabo crushed The Spartan's weapons and armor and proved him the deadlier of the two._

Samurai kills: 593

Katana:141

Naginata: 77

Yumi Bow: 69

Kanabo: 306

_Narrator: The Spartan had four hundred and seven kills with his best weapon being his Spear. He was simply outclassed by The Samurai's weapons despite his strength and training._

Spartan kills: 407

Short Sword: 78

Spear: 158

Javelin: 27

Bronze Shield: 144

The Samurai is then shown at the training ground practicing with his Katana. After a series of slashes and quick cuts he slides the weapon into his sheath.

A/N: That's it for this fight, review please.

Edit: Yeah, Yeah I know the Spartan won when they showed it but I made this before they aired it, so sue me.


	5. UrukHai vs Urgal

In a battle between ferocity and savagery, who would win? The Uruk-hai, the orcs breed in the caverns of Isengard for battle. Or the Urgal? The humanoid tribe of warriors that where binded to serve Galbatorix?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings or Eragon or Deadliest Warrior.

We see a creature, he is wearing metal armor and wielding a scimitar and shield. On his helmet is the symbol of the White Hand of Saruman.

_Narrator: Uruk-hai The White Wizard's fierce and brutal berserkers._

The first Uruk is shown being born and strangling the one who dug him out.

We then a humanoid creature with grayish skin and yellow piggish eyes and a pair of long twisted horns.

_Narrator: Urgal, merciless tribe of warlike creatures that _were_ forced to serve Galbatorix_

A group of Urgals are shown raiding a human village killing all that get in their path.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

We see the Uruk-hai and Urgal engaging in battle giving out war cries as they fight.

_Narrator: To find out we have gathered some of fiction's greatest and most lethal warriors. Using twenty first we shall see what will happen when the two warriors face off._

_No rules, No Mercy, No quarter given and none taken. It's a duel to the death to decide the…_

_**Deadliest Warrior**_

The image changes and we are back at the fight club. Today is a battle between two warriors who are known for their brutality and their lack of mercy to enemies. For The Uruk side we see two brutal specimens known as Lurtz and Ugluk. For the Urgal side, they are represented by Garzhvog, a gigantic Kull and Skgahgrezh his blood brother. Each side is openly hostile to the other.

_Narrator: Neither Uruk nor Urgal has faced one another until this time. They aren't so far off when it comes to their fighting styles and sense of battle._

Uruk-hai stats  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 210 lbs  
Gear: 40 lbs  
Armor: Metal and Mail

Urgal stats  
Height: 6'4  
Weight: 230 lbs  
Gear: 30 lbs  
Armor: Studded Leather

_Narrator: The Uruk-hai where born from the pits of Isengard during the Third Age of Middle-Earth. Created by Saruman by mixing goblin-men and regular orcs emerged a fearsome beast that did not fear death._

We are shown an Uruk emerging from his pit and being inspected by an older Uruk and then being outfitted, the beast growls as he puts on his armor.

_Uruk-hai where the closest thing Middle-Earth had to an armored tank. Immune to sunlight they could travel great distances without getting tired._

The Uruk-hai are now shown running out of the pits on foot and traveling many miles with no signs of slowing down.

_Breed for the purpose of battle and death only, their power and ferocity nearly brought about the demise of Rohan._

The Uruks are shown attacking a Rohan village and killing everyone.

_Narrator: Their opposition comes from the Urgals, a tribe of warlike creatures. Feared and hated for their brutal methods, the Urgals where fanatics of war._

We are shown an Urgal engaging in battle with a human and impaling him.

_Binded into servitude by Galbatorix, they where the main force of his army and sought blood the same way a tick seeks flesh to suck on._

A group of Urgals celebrating their victory over a rival tribe are shown hacking their corpses to pieces and throwing them into the air.

_Wearing little gear and armor to prove their courage, the warrior society where feared throughout the world._

Two Urgals slam their heads into one another as a test and then nod at one another.

_Our experts are divided._

"For this fight I'm going to give the edge to the Uruks, they have better armor which means they can withstand a few more attacks than a Urgal, no matter how fierce or strong you are you're going to feel something when someone impales you." Max Geiger the computer expert says.

"For this fight I'm for the Urgal but slightly. It's not very often Uruk-hai face a creature that is bigger and stronger than they are. I think The Urgal's culture and instincts for war will decide the outcome." Says Geoff Desmoulin who will judge the speed and quickness of the blows.

_Narrator: Since talk is cheap we have pitted for Uruk weapons against four Urgal weapons_

Uruk-hai weapons

Scimitar

Iron Spear

Short Bow

Shield

Urgal weapons

Short Sword

Spear

Sling

Battle Claws

_Narrator: First up we tested Close ranged weapons_

Lurtz with a growl at Skgahgrezh steps up to the plate wielding his Scimitar with the closest thing to a Urgal a ballistics gel torso. With a roar he brings his blade up and stabs it right into its stomach and chest area. Not done yet he pulls it out and swings again this time nearly cutting off half of the face of the gel dummy.

"It's safe to say that this guy, although he did nothing to tick you off is dead." Dr. Armand Dorian says examining the wounds. This pleases Lurtz although the Urgals weren't intimidated by it.

To back up their claim Skgahgrezh brought up his short sword before a dead cow which is being held up by ropes. With a growl he stabs it once, then again, then multiple times. By the time he is finished with it many holes are in the cow and it is a bloody filthy mess. Although there are several wounds and broken ribs the question is how much damage it would do to armor. When tested the blade is unable to get past it as it is made of stronger metal. The Urgals have a disadvantage as well as their armor would not be able to protect them from the Uruks metal weapons.

_Narrator: The Scimitar is given the edge._

Edge Uruk-Hai

_Narrator: Next for medium weapons both Uruk and Urgal used the spear._

When tested on a dummy both spears penetrated deep and where kill shots. So to decide who is more effective they decided the aim of them.

Ugluk goes first, clutching the Iron Spear in hand he throws at a distance of twenty feet at a wooden log. He manages to hit his target and it did penetrate but the time it took to get there is a bit slow and the enemy could move out of the way.

Garzhvog then brings out his spear which is made of wood except for the metal tip. Standing at a distance of thirty feet he throws it and it hits the target near the middle and penetrates the wooden log. It is faster than the Uruk's although they claim their armor would stop it but it is much quicker and reliable than the iron counterpart.

_Narrator: The Urgal's spear outdoes the Uruk-hai's spear._

Edge Urgal

_Narrator: For Long range the Urgal used the sling._

Garzhvog twirls the sling overhead and hits his target. Getting another rock from his belt he throws another one and it hits as well. However the Uruks weren't concerned as their armor could stop a mere pebble in their eyes and when he tries it, no damage is taken.

"Unless you hit him in the arm or leg, you're not going to damage him." Dr. Dorian explains and Garzhvog snarls at him not pleased.

_Narrator: For theirs, the Uruks replaced the crossbow with the short bow this time around._

Lurtz getting out his bow fires a shot into a would be Urgal's chest. He then fires another arrow into the shoulder area of another one. When he came to the one that weared the armor Urgals weared he fired and it managed to stick and upon examination it delivered damage to its body.

"The studded leather armor would stop some of the damage but it still would take some, so in Long range you guys definitely have the advantage." Dr. Dorian explains to them.

_Narrator: The Short Bow outshoots the sling._

Edge Uruk-hai

_Narrator: Finally for Special weapons the Uruks brought out their shield._

Standing before a dummy meant to represent the Urgals Ugluk lets out a cry and when told to he slams his shield into it. Not letting up he slams it again and knocks it down with his force and then delivers a blow to the head. When looked at the blows on the computer data tells that the enemy would suffer severe blunt trauma and a concussion. Not enough to kill someone but well enough to render them helpless.

_Narrator: And the Urgals answered back with battle claws._

Skgahgrezh sneering at the Uruks was told to go and he unleashed with a devastating flurry of attacks and cuts on the target. He ripped off pieces of flesh with them and gouged its eyes. He then delivers a slash across the throat area ripping it apart.

"Dead, Deader, and Deadest. All of these are kill shots, and the fact that you targeted the throat where the Uruks armor doesn't protect it makes these an ace in the hole for your kind." Dr. Dorian says examining the body. "The armor will protect the rest of its body but the throat is vulnerable."

_Narrator: The Urgal's claws give it the edge._

Edge Urgal

_Narrator: After hours of testing and unloading results onto the super computer the time has come to decide who is the Deadliest Warrior: Uruk-Hai or Urgal?_

The teams and groups gather around the computer and Max hits a key and the battle is simulated.

The setting takes place in the woods at night, we see the first combatant the Uruk-Hai armed with his weapons walking around the road. The beast suddenly stops and takes a sniff and lets out a growl as it smells something. It looks ahead and sees something emerging from the trees less than thirty feet away.

The opposing creature was taller than he was and with humanoid features and had a pair of long twisted horns. An Urgal war chief, The Urgal spots him and lets out a guttural warning to the Uruk.

The Uruk snarls and opens its mouth revealing sharp predatory teeth. Letting out a roar he grasps his spear and begins to charge.

The Urgal smiles wickedly and pulls out his own spear and charges as well as both berserkers charge one another. When they reach a distance of fifteen feet the Urgals throws his spear first. The Uruk-hai not fazed by it at all brings up his spear and deflects it. He throws his own after blocking it. His spear manages to hit the Urgal in the side and wound it, causing blood to spill out.

The Uruk laughs viciously at him, and gets out his short bow. He goes to load it when the Urgal getting his sling out twirls it overhead and fires. The Uruk dodges it and continues notching an arrow. He avoids another rock aimed at his head and fires his foot long arrow.

The arrow flies and misses the Urgal war chief who dodges it. He starts to charge him again when the Uruk launches another arrow and hits him in the abdomen. The arrow sticks and penetrates past his armor he wore. The Uruk smirks viciously thinking it scored a mortal blow. To his surprise however the Urgal reaches and pulls the blood covered arrow out. Letting out a roar he tosses it aside and draws his short sword.

The Uruks draws his Scimitar and assumes a fighting position as they circle one another. The Urgal comes first and stabs at him and they engage in a test of strength. To the Uruk's surprise he is overpowered and kicked in the chest knocking him down. Pulling himself up he brings his shield up and deflects his stab. He tackles him and staggers him backwards. The Uruk goes to impale him but he avoids it with ease. The Uruk punches him in the stomach and is met with a blow to the head.

The two engage in a sword fight power versus power. The two fierce warrior's growl fiercely at one another in hatred of one another. The Uruk however had an advantage the Urgal did not.

He brought his shield out and slammed it into the side of the Urgal causing it to grunt in pain. He then delivered a punch to his face. This made the Urgal mad and suddenly wrapped the Uruk in a gigantic bear hug attempting to squeeze the life out of him.

The Uruk thrashed trying to escape as its spine was being shattered but the Urgal was relentless as it crushed him. The Urgal than bit down onto his shoulder and the Uruk roared in pain. Deciding to play dirty himself he launches his head forward and bites him squarely on his nose. The Urgal roars in pain and agony and drops the Uruk who bit off part of his nose. The Uruk eats the part he bit off and the Urgal was furious as that was an insult.

He charges the Uruk and stabs at him but the Uruk blocks with his shield and disarms him of his sword with his scimitar. The Urgal reveals his claws showing he doesn't need a weapon as his hands are dangerous enough.

He slashes at him and The Uruk backs up as the wild war chief was relentless. A blow to his arm caused him to grunt in pain and a slash across his leg caused him to limb. The Urgal was trying to get into his throat and impale him. A sudden brutal hit across his head sent the Uruks helmet flying off revealing his beastly face.

The Urgal kicks him in the chest area and knocks him into a tree. The Uruk slumps wounded. The war chief then decides it was time to end it and charges preparing to rip out his throat with his claws.

But The Uruk-Hai suddenly brings his shield up and stops his attack and stabs him and impales him in the stomach with his Scimitar. The Urgal spits up blood as he reaches towards his abdomen severely wounded and The Uruk-hai then smashes his shield directly into his skull with great force crushing it.

The Urgal falls down to the ground dead. The Uruk then cuts off the horns the creature wore and examined the trophies with a grin. He then picks up the scent of more Urgals and quickly runs off leaving the dead Urgal chief.

Winner: Uruk-Hai

_Narrator: In a battle between two fierce and brutal creatures, the Uruk-hai was victorious. His best weapons was his Scimitar and the short bow also helped insure his victory_

Uruk-Hai kills 634

Scimitar: 247

Iron Spear: 78

Short Bow: 193

Shield: 116

_Narrator: The Urgal had 366 kills, his best weapon where his claws. He could not find a way to penetrate past the Uruk's armor._

Urgal kills: 366

Short Sword: 96

Spear: 54

Sling: 5

Battle Claws: 211

At the fight club are experts are going over the results. The Uruks are pleased with the results while the Urgals are arguing.

"I gave the edge at first to the Urgals but after seeing the effectiveness of their Armor and weapons I can't really say I'm surprised at the outcome." Geoff Desmoulin says giving his opinion

"The Uruk shows why Helm's Deep was nearly won by Saruman. There are very few warriors that can match his brute strength, ferocity, and weapons." Max Geiger explains as for why he picked them.

The Uruk-Hai is shown standing on top of a boulder and then thrusts its Scimitar and Shield into the air and lets out a roar.

A/N: That's the end of this fight review please.


	6. Apache vs Ninja

In a battle of east meets west and similar stealthy foes who would win? The Apache the scape taking warlike tribe that terrorized western settlers. Or the Ninja? Japan's legendary masters of assassination and death. Who would win in this conflict to show who is the Deadliest Warrior?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior

We see a man, he is wearing brown and white clothing and carries a tomahawk in one hand and a bow on his shoulder. Black war paint covers his eyes.

_Narrator: An Apache fierce scape taking master of death._

We see a group of Apache ambushing western settlers and cutting them down. One of them gives their infamous war cry.

We see a second figure, he wears all black to cover himself and has a ninjato strapped to his back and carries a pair of Shuriken

_Narrator: Ninja, Japan's legendary assassins who strike from the dark._

We see a Ninja leaping down from a building and stabbing a daimyo from behind with his blade and then disappearing.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

We see the Apache and Ninja fighting one another as the Apache swings at him with is war club while the ninja dodges.

_Narrator: To find out we have gathered history's greatest warriors and their most lethal weapons that they used. Using twenty first century science and engineering we will see what will happen when the two go head to head._

_No rules, No mercy, No safety, it's a duel to the death to decide the…_

_**Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene changes and we are back at the fight club for today's battle. We see the representatives looking over each other's weapons. For the Apaches there is Snake Blocker and Alan Tafoya. For the Ninja side there is Lou Klein and Michael Lehr

_Narrator: Welcome back to the fight club held in Los Angeles California where we will pit two of history's famed warriors. An Apache and a Ninja and have them face one another to prove who is the deadliest. Neither the Ninja nor the Apache have ever faced one another until this day._

Apache stats  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Gear: 10 lbs  
Armor: None

Ninja stats  
Height: 5'2  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Gear: 10 lbs  
Armor: None

_Narrator: Neither the Apache nor the Ninja wore armor and where masters of stealthy deaths but that is where the similarities end. The Apache preferred to terrorize his foes while the ninja was more focus on killing his enemy without being detected._

_The Apache comes from a Zuni word meaning The Enemy. The Apaches have longed lived in most of the western part of America and where experts of death._

We see what appears to be a resting place for a Spanish Army. When you see a group of Apache crawling on their bellies towards the campsite. As one they give out their war cry and charge and cut down the Spanish soldiers.

_Narrator: Apaches where fierce, brutal, and merciless to their foes. They where a constant threat to anyone who decided to settle the southwest._

We see an Apache perched on top of a rock and fires an arrow at a settler killing him from behind.

_Narrator: Apaches take pride in psychosocial and scaring their enemies leading them to picking them off at their leisure._

An Apache raid is shown on a rival tribe as the Apache warriors attack and decimate the tribe.

_Narrator: In contrast to The Apache the ninja prefers silence as his weapon of choice. Striking his enemies from behind and before anyone could stop them._

A group of what appears to be peasants bow submissively to two Samurai. When the Samurai pass the "peasants," look at one another and then draw hidden ninjatos and impale the Samurai.

_Narrator; Using the tools they had at hand they became feared and renowned worldwide for how swift and effective they were in dealing death._

A Ninja fires a poison dart and hits a enemy in the throat poisoning him. He then charges and stabs him with his Kama.

_Narrator: Using their abilities, tales of the ninja grew with each passing year._

A ninja smashes and throws a black egg into his enemies face blinding him and disappearing without a trace.

_Narrator: But who would win? Apache or Ninja. For that our experts are divided._

"For this I'm going with the Apache because I think Hollywood overrates the Ninja. Most of the Apache weapons also specialize as a throwing weapon of sorts." Max Geiger explains for his choice of the Native American.

"I'm going with the Ninja because of better made weapons and they are much sharper and deadlier than the Apaches. Steel vs. Bone and Wood? Steel wins." Geoff Desmoulin says for his choice.

_Narrator: To decide who would win we have tested four Apache weapons and five Ninja weapons._

Apache Weapons:

Tomahawk

Knife

Bow and Arrow

War Club

Ninja Weapons:

Ninjato

Black Egg

Shuriken

Blowgun

Kusarigama

_Narrator: First for close range the Apache used the Tomahawk_

Snake Blocker bringing up a Tomahawk stands before a gel dummy's head. He then brings it upwards and slashes right into the back of the skull spilling its contents across the table and floor. When looked on at the computer he did it in less than half a second.

To test its power further he takes up three more and throws them at wooden logs, each hits perfectly and each shot would be a killing blow to the ninja.

_Narrator: Not intimidated the ninja brought out the razor sharp Ninjato_

Lou Klein stands before an enemy target and then cuts into it. The blade goes right into the shoulder nearly severing its arm. The Apaches claim that they faced soldiers armed with Sabers and dodged those with little trouble. To test out the ninjato's sharpness they used the closest thing to human tissue. A pig carcass.

Hold up by a pair of ropes Lou Klein takes aim at the pig then with two quick strikes cuts the pig in half. When judged at the computer each blow had penetrated deeper. When it came down to decision making due to its light weight and swiftness as well as superior range the edge but slightly goes to the Ninjas.

_Narrator: The Ninjato outdoes the tomahawk_

Edge: Ninja

_Narrator: Determine to make a point, the Apaches brought out their knife._

Standing before three targets Snake Blocker goes into a flurry driving each knife home and center. Hitting one in the throat, one in the face, and one in the chest the Apache's skills where quick efficient and left an enemy little time to defend himself or block his attacks.

"Here basically you not even giving these guys time to block, although most think that a knife in a fight would be foolish but it's a deadly weapon in its own right." Dr. Armand Dorian explains to them

The Ninjas claim that the Knife could be blocked as Ninjas pride on their speed and agility. They then reveal their mid range weapon.

_Narrator: The ninjas then answered back with the Black Egg_

Michael Lehr stands before a dummy and after being told to go smashes the egg he holds in his hands and throws it in the dummy's face. Upon inspection glass shards, chili pepper and other substances would be in the eyes and would be devastating to an Apache. Snake Blocker comments that he can fight blind with no problem and an Apache doesn't need to see his enemy to kill him. Due to it being more of a distracting weapon, the Black Egg loses to the Knife.

_Narrator: The Apaches Knife goes over the Black Egg_

Edge Apache

_Narrator: For long range weapons, The Ninja used a dual of Shuriken and the Blowgun_

Lou Klein tosses some shuriken at an outline of an enemy. He hit in the shoulder, ribs, and liver areas. He then takes a blowgun and fires right into the neck area. Upon inspection none of the wounds are fatal.

"The Shuriken will do damage but not a kill shot unless you hit the head or throat area, The Blowgun on the other hand will poison and its fast as hell. So it's 50/50." Dr. Dorian explains to them. The Apaches just laugh and claim their long range weapon will out shoot any ninja star.

_Narrator: And the Apaches brought out their bow and arrow_

Alan Tafoya bringing his bow and arrow set up fires and hits a target in the side. He then fires more and more and by the time thirty seconds have passed the target is filled with arrows and many of them would be kill shots. With better length and aim over the shuriken and blowgun combo it is given the edge.

_Narrator: The Bow and Arrow out shots the Shuriken and Blowgun._

Edge Apache

_Narrator: Finally, for special weapons the Apache used the War Club._

Snake Blocker taking a club is standing before a skull. He then brings it up and smashes it downwards shattering the skull. It is easily a killing blow although the Ninja claim their weapon will not only impale the Apache but also smash their skull as well.

_Narrator: The ninja responds with the dual Kusarigama_

Standing before a gel dummy Michael Lehr stands before his target and then at the sound of a bell stabs it right into the rib cage. When examined three ribs have been broken and the enemy on the receiving end of that would bleed to death.

To test out the other end of it, Lou Klein takes the metal ball part and twirling it overhead slams it right into the skull dealing heavy blunt damage to it. When examined it was discovered it could be a knockout fatal blow as well as cause spine and neck injury as well. Due to its versatile the Kusarigama gains the advantage.

_Narrator: The Kusarigama takes it_

Edge Ninja

_Narrator: After three days of practice and testing results, all the data and the info have been uploaded into the super computer. It will then run a simulation to decide who will win. Apache or Ninja in a best of a thousand battles._

_It is a clash of styles West_

The Apaches are shown attacking a settler

_Vs. East_

The Ninja drops down from above and slit a samurai's throat

_Wood and Bone_

The Apache smashes his enemies head with a club and then throws his tomahawk

_Vs. Steel_

The Ninja stabs his enemy with his ninjato.

_Psychological warfare_

The Apaches unleash their battle cry and terrify their enemies as they attack

_Vs. Swift silence_

A Ninja fires his blowgun into an enemy's throat and poisons him.

_Narrator: The time has come to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior…_

Max Geiger hits a key as the teams gather around to watch the fight.

The setting takes place in the meadowlands near a waterfall. We see an Apache looking into the pool of water.

From a distance afar we see the Ninja overlooking the Apache. Reaching towards his ninjato he prepares to make his move. He stalks the Apace from afar planning on executing him from behind. When he gets within twenty feet he suddenly steps on a branch and it lets out a cracking noise.

The Apache hearing it turns around and lets out a shout as he spots him. The Apache gets out his Tomahawk and throws it at him and the Ninja rolls out of the way. Drawing his Ninjato out he is meet by the Apache who attacks him with another tomahawk. The Ninja avoids his attacks and kicks him in the chest sending him back. The Ninja then produces a pair of Shuriken and throws them at him. One hits the Apache in the shoulder but he ignores the pain and sneers and fires an arrow at him. The Ninja dodges it and retreats doing a flip over a log as it dodges another arrow.

The Apache draws his club and gives chase. The Ninja reaches towards his pocket and produces a black egg. Waiting until the Apache got close enough he smashes it and throws it right into the Apache's face getting his left side. The Apache lets out a yell of pain and tries to remove the glass and powder from his face. The Ninja goes to kill him with his Ninjato but the Apache blocks it with his club as he is still able to see out of his right side.

The Apache slams his club into his stomach and then delivers a blow to the side of the Ninja knocking him backwards. The ninja gets up and produces his Kusarigama. Twirling the metal ball overhead he throws it and the Apache dodges. He dodges a second attempt. The ninja then goes for his legs and trips him and ties him up. He goes for the kill but the Apache produces a second tomahawk and throws it at him and The Ninja just barely avoided having his head be split in two.

Getting a third tomahawk out the Apache slams it against the chain and smashes it after a few attempts freeing him. He attacks with his tomahawk but the ninja disarmed him with Kama part of the Kusarigama. The Apache draws a knife from his boot and slashes him across the arm. The Ninja backs up tending to his arm and the Apache charges him and kicks him and knocks him backwards and the Ninja rolls down the hillside. The Apache gives chase running down the hill and the Ninja recovers and gets up and blocks his attack with his Ninjato.

Producing a second knife the Apache wielding one in each hand swipes at the Ninja who avoids the attack. The Ninja slices at him and the Apache dodges.

The Ninja slices at him again and The Apache dodges and cuts him around the arm. Still unable to see out of the left side he cautiously makes his move. He slices at him but the Ninja ducks and the Apache goes over him in a roll and goes to get up and charge him.

The Ninja suddenly produces his blowgun and fires a poison dart and hits him right in the throat area poisoning him. The Apache reaches towards his throat at the dart as he is coughing heavily as he was poisoned and unable to fight back.

The Ninja seeing his chance slashes his throat with his Ninjato. The Apache falls to the ground dead blood trekking out of his throat.

The Ninja sheathes his sword and overlooks the dead Apache and then walks off.

Winner: Ninja

_Narrator: The winner was the Ninja but it was far from easy. The ninja's best weapon was his Ninjato as he won 54% of the battles. Although it got no kills, the Black Egg with its distracting tactics was a key part in this battle._

Ninja kills: 544

Ninjato: 257

Black Egg: 0

Shuriken: 27

Blowgun: 57

Kusarigama: 203

_Narrator: The Apache wasn't far behind with 456 kills. His best weapon being the bow and arrow. It was close but in the end the Ninja weapons and abilities outmatched the Apaches_

Apache kills: 456

Tomahawk: 87

Knife: 103

Bow and Arrow: 184

War Club: 82

At The Fight Club we hear from our experts

"The Black Egg although it didn't give it any kills helped the Ninja a lot as an enemy who can't see is twice as vulnerable to one who can see." Explains Geoff Desmoulin

"If The Black Egg hadn't been a factor then the Apache may have won. It was a close fight and the Ninja's tools where just a bit more effective than the Apache's was." Max Geiger says giving his opinion of the fight.

We see the Ninja running across the rooftops as he draws his Ninjato and leaps across the rooftop.

A/N: That's it for this fight. I hope you liked it.


	7. Kratos vs Scorpion

In a battle between two warriors filled with rage and known for their brutality and bloodlust who would win? Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who's rage is only matched by his power and destruction. Or Scorpion, The Ninja Spectre of The Shirai Ryu who's desire for vengeance turned him into a unspeakable killing machine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, God Of War, or Mortal Kombat.

We see a man, his skin a ghostly white with red tattoo on his body and two blades chained to his arms.

_Narrator: Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta filled with rage against the Gods of Olympus._

We see Kratos wielding the Blades of Chaos and decapitating two undead legionnaires

The second figure wears a yellow and black ninja uniform and has a pair of swords strapped to his back.

_Narrator: Scorpion, The Ninja Spectre who's dark soul is tormented by his past actions._

Scorpion is shown throwing an axe and killing a tarkatan and then pulling it out and disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

The two are then seen in the Underworld fighting on a platform as Kratos swings the Blade of Artermis as Scorpion pulls out his Mugai Ryu.

_Narrator: To find out our world class-fighters and doctors are testing history's most brutal warriors from the worlds of Anime, Gaming, and Literature. Using Twenty First century science, we will find out what happens when the two warriors go head to head._

_No rules, No safety, No mercy, it's a duel to the death to decide who is the…_

_**Deadliest Warrior**_

We are shown at the fight club were for this battle features hard hitting and brutal weapons and tactics that would be used by each warrior.

_Narrator: At the Fight Club we have assembled an elite team of medical scientists, bio engineers and weapon experts to decide who shall emerge as the Deadliest Warrior between…_

_Kratos, the Spartan soldier who slain the God of War_

Kratos stats:  
Height: 6'4

Weight: 240 lbs

Weight of Gear: 40 lbs.

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

_Against Scorpion, the Ninja Spectre fueled by rage_

Scorpion stats

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210 lbs

Weight of Gear: 20 lbs

Alignment: Neutral

_Each warrior brings a deadly arsenal of four weapons designed for killing to the table_

Kratos weapons

Blades of Chaos

Nemean Cestus

Bow of Apollo

Barbarian King's Hammer

Scorpion's weapons

Mugai Ryu

Throwing Axe

Hand Spear

Fire Breathing

_Narrator: Each warrior's past has lead to actions that would hunt them for the rest of their lives._

_For Kratos, he was born and raised in the city state of Sparta and was raised to be a warrior. A prodigy and brutal warrior he rose through the ranks and became feared and respected throughout the Ancient World of Greece. But it wasn't until a fateful encounter that changed his life forever as he swore servitude to the God of War Ares_

We see Kratos bowing in front of the God of War in servitude and Ares granting him the Blades of Chaos which would remain permanently on his arms.

_Kratos became more beast than man with every passing day of servitude. But it wasn't until he killed the ones he treasured most that he became known as the Ghost of Sparta._

Kratos is shown indirectly slaying his wife and child and realizing what he has done. Their ashes then went onto his skin turning it a ghostly white symbolizing him for the tragedy he has done and he lets out a roar to the heavens at Ares's treachery.

_Determined to end the nightmares that plagued him, Kratos served the Gods of Olympus for ten years and did their bidding, slaying countless montsers, beasts, and enemies until he finally had his revenge._

We see Kratos killing the Persian King, impaling a minotaur, ripping the head off of a Gorgon and impaling Ares and killing the God of War.

_Becoming the new God of War did little to seethe his rage as he began a conquest and his actions lead to the second great war between the Titans and Gods._

Kratos is shown on top of Gaia's back as they scale Mount Olympus ready to do battle with The Gods of Ancient Greece.

_Scorpion's past is also one of tragedy and rage. A inspiring ninja for the Shurai Ryu, Scorpion was murdered by a rival ninja named Sub-Zero. Desiring vengeance beyond the grave his rage was so great that he became a spectre and attacked his murderer at the first Mortal Kombat tournament._

Scorpion is shown ripping off his mask revealing his skull like head and breathing fire to burn the Lin Kuei to ashes.

_His vengeance came at a heavy price though, in return for the powers and abilities of a Spectre, he found himself unable to recall his wife and child's name and memories of them and forced to spend an eternity walking through the depths of the nether realm._

Scorpion is shown ramming a pair of Oni's heads together crushing their skulls and also impaling them with his spear in the hellish realm.

_Scorpion has escaped multiple times from that realm and had made his presence felt for the time he is able too as his rage against the ones who deceived him consume him as he hunts those who murdered his wife and child._

We see him brutally attacking Quan Chi doing combos onto the sorcerer and showing no mercy to him as he assaults him.

_The Ninja Spectre is a threat to all around him as he continues his undead quest._

He is shown cutting off the head of an out world warrior and then throwing his axe and hitting another in the chest.

_Narrator: If the two where to fight, who would win? The rageful Kratos, or the fearful Scorpion. For that we have tested their weapons and styles._

_First in Close range combat Kratos took aim with the Blades of Chaos._

A member of the God of War team is shown wielding replica's of the blades takes aim at a ballistics gel dummy. At the count of three he stabs it right into the chest and then swings and nearly cuts the gel dummy's face right in two. Upon examination the damage is easily severe. On another test he takes the two and cuts two pigs right in half with them.

_And Scorpion used the Mugai Ryu_

A member of The Mortal Kombat team stands before three pigs lying on top of the other. Bringing it up overhead he brings it down and cleanly slices right through two of them and partway into the third revealing the blades sharpness.

The God of War team isn't impressed as it's a two handed weapon and their weapon can block with one and kill with the other and when thrown they also have a greater reach as Kratos only needs one moment to brutally kill you.

_The Blades of Chaos goes over the Mugai Ryu._

Edge Kratos

_Next in Mid Range, The Nemean Cestus went up against The Throwing Axe _

Taking the dual weapons in hand, A God of War member steps up to the plate and when told to go unleashes a flurry of blows onto the fighting dummy, brutally assaulting it and knocking it downwards and mounting it and continuing his assault before being told to stop. When looked at on the computer the attacks did damage but it would take at least three of them to kill someone.

The Scorpion team laughs at that as they bring out a group of throwing axes which could be thrown and also effective in up close range. To test it out a member takes one and slams it right into the skull of a gel dummy spilling the contents. To prove it's basic use they throw it at a distance of fifteen feet and it sticks into the chest of the target . Although the God of War team isn't impressed with throwing their weapon away they claim that a person could carry five of these as they are light and effective.

_In Mid Range The Throwing Axe gets the edge._

Edge Scorpion

_For long range, Scorpion preferred his favorite move, the Hand Spear._

Taking a long piece of rope with a kunai attached to the front of it a member of The Scorpion team twirls it overhead and throws and hit's the target directly in the chest and then pulls it down showing how Scorpion after doing so can pull them to him and have them at his mercy. He also shows how even if it was blocked it could dislodge a person's shield or weapon and also using it as an overhead slashing weapon.

_Not impressed, The Kratos team brought out the Bow of Apollo._

At the shooting range a group member takes up the bow and takes aim at moving targets to make things more interesting. He takes aim and fires and hit's a target near the bulls eye. He takes aim again and hit's the other moving targets all of them sticking. Upon examination the arrows have gotten in deep and are also much longer range than the hand spear. Add into their fieriness and they are a devastating combo.

_The Bow of Apollo out shoots the Hand Spear_

Edge Kratos

_Narrator: And for special weapons, Kratos got up close and personal with the war hammer he took from the Barbarian King._

Wielding the hammer in two hands, The Kratos team member slams it into a gel dummy and then slams it with the spikes. Upon examination the damage is devastating. However the Scorpion team laughs it off claiming that is nothing but a burden and you risk damaging yourself with it. The weapon Scorpion used would turn it to a overgrown piece of ash.

_And Scorpion heated things up with the move that made him famous throughout fighting video games_

The setting being outside a member of The Scorpion team has a flamethrower strapped to his back to simulate Scorpion's fire breathing. Standing before three armored Spartan soldiers he turns it on and ignites it covering all three of them in flames burning the armor and metal and getting close to four hundred degrees. All the bodies where dead and little chance of them surviving. It also had a much greater range than the hammer did.

_Scorpion's fire breathing burns up the competition._

Edge Scorpion

_Narrator: After days of test results the results have been put in the computer developed by Slitherine Studios, which will simulate a thousand battles between the two to make sure it won't be decided by a lucky blow. Winner will be the Deadliest Warrior._

The scene takes place in the fiery depths of Hades, The Underworld. We see Kratos the Ghost of Sparta walking through the place on his mission on a round platform and below him is a sea of lava.

He suddenly hears something and pulls out the Blades of Chaos. He looks around and suddenly sees a kunai attached to a rope stick into a stalagmite. Something is suddenly pulled up and flips onto the platform. A man wearing a yellow and black outfit with white pupil less eyes glares at him as the rope goes back into his arm as he draws out his Mugai Ryu.

Kratos growls and wields his weapons and charges him and swings at him. Scorpion dodges the move and stabs at him and Kratos blocks his attacks. He swings his blades at him horizontally and Scorpion flips over the blades and kicks him in the chest making him stumble back a few feet. Kratos roars and charges and collides into the ninja and pushes him backwards near the edge. Scorpion manages to sidestep at the last moment before he is sent into the lave and goes to impale him.

Kratos brings his blades up and deflects it and knocks the blade out of his hands and into the lava.

Scorpion hisses and pulls out a pair of throwing axes, He swings at him and hits him in the shoulder but Kratos ignored the pain and put his blades away and produced the Nemean Cestus. Bashing them together he dares Scorpion to bring it.

Scorpion dashes at him and slams it into the Cestus which blocks it and Kratos decks him in the face causing him to stagger back. Scorpion throws a axe at him and he blocks it. Smirking he throws a punch at him and Scorpion dodges the one two combo and grabbing him around the arm and avoiding his attacks he pulls one of them off and tosses it aside. Kratos punches at him again and Scorpion ducks and slashes him across the stomach. Kratos glares at him and tosses the other Cestus away and swings his blades of Chaos at him which Scorpion dodges. Kratos continues swinging at him forcing him backwards and knocks his axe out of his hand.

Scorpion is pushed backwards towards the end of the platform and Kratos kicks him and knocks him off and Scorpion falls off but as he reaches the halfway point the manages to grab onto a branch and prevent from falling into the lava. Kratos scoffs and summons the Bow of Apollo and fires multiple arrows at him. One hits him in the shoulder but Scorpion hangs on as he grabs onto a ledge as he avoids the arrows.

Kratos prepares to put one in his skull when Scorpions thrusts his arm upwards and throws his hand spear right at him and hits him in the shoulder. Kratos grunts in pain and finds himself being pulled as Scorpion attempts to pull him off and into the lava. Knowing he can't let him do that, he grabs the rope and pulls back and overpowers him stopping him from pulling him down.

Scorpion than begins running up the flat surface and towards him on the platform. Scorpion runs up to him and decks him in the face staggering him. The rope is still attached to his shoulder and Scorpion pulls hard and pulls him to him and delivers a series of punches and kicks to him.

Kratos after taking a few hits blocks the rest and punches him hard in the jaw and throws him backwards. He then produces the Barbarian King's Hammer and slams the heavy weapon downwards intent on crushing him. Scorpion rolls out of the way and Kratos swings it again and this time the spikes connect with his chest and cause blood to spill out. He slams it at him again and Scorpion evades it.

Scorpion glares at him harshly beneath him mask and decides to end it. He reaches towards his mask and reveals to the shock of Kratos his fiery skull head the spectre had. He then opens his mouth and spews out fire to his disbelief and Kratos barely avoids it but sees to his shock the hammer being aflamed. He tosses it aside as it burns to a crisp and pulls it out the blades of Chaos.

Scorpion breathes more fire and surrounds him as sweat forms on Kratos's head. Scorpion glares at him and decides to finish it and spews more fire at him. Kratos sees it coming and charges and leaps over the flames and tosses the blades and hits him directly in the chest going deep. Kratos then pulls them out as Scorpion steps backwards to the edge of the platform.

Kratos then swings the blades at him one on each side and takes off his head and kicks the headless body off the platform and down into the lava below.

Kratos watches it fall and then turns his head upwards and lets out a primal roar of victory.

Winner Kratos

_Narrator: Out of a thousand battles, Kratos was victorious with near six hundred kills. His best weapon proved to be his Blades of Chaos. He won due to the fact that many his weapons which are one hit kills_

Kratos kills

Total: 586

Blades of Chaos: 257

Nemean Cestus: 155

Bow of Apollo: 23

Barbarian King's Hammer: 151

_Scorpion had 414 kills. His best weapon was his fire breathing. The Ninja Spectre was unable to match him in strength and battle._

Scorpion kills

Total: 414

Mugai Ryu: 118

Throwing Axe: 68

Hand Spear: 77

Fire Breathing: 151

Kratos is shown standing amidst a battlefield and he raises his Blades of Chaos and lets out a war cry.

A/N: That's it for this fight. Review Please


	8. William Wallace vs Vlad the Impaler

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior

We see a Scottish man with brown hair wearing a kilt and chain mail and a claymore in his hands

_Narrator: William Wallace, The Scottish Rebel who rose up and lead his people to rebel against the English Empire_

Wallace is shown leading his men and charging into a group of English Knights and cutting them down.

We see a second man with a mustache and ominous eyes, wearing plated chain mail and wielding a Kilji in his hands.

_Narrator: Vlad the Impaler, The blood thirsty prince of Wallachia who inspired history's most famous vampire_

Vlad is shown dining and in the background you see dozens of impaled people on spikes.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing fiction's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene changes and we are at the Fight Club and we see scientists, computer experts, doctors, and weapons experts gearing up for today's matchup.

_Narrator: In our fight club we are preparing for a battle between two of history's most known warriors as we have gathered an elite team of weapons experts, scientists, computer experts, and doctors to simulate a battle between William Wallace…_

_The man who lead his people to rebel against The English Empire…_

William Wallace Stats

Born 1272 Died 1305

Home Scotland

Gear: 35 Ilbs

Armor: Chainmail

_And Vlad The Impaler, the man who inspired the fearsome vampire Dracula_

Vlad The Impaler

Born 1431 Died 1476

Home: Wallachia

Gear: 40 Ilbs

Armor: Plated Chain Mail

_Biomedical engineer and Black belt Geoff Desmoulin will anaylze the speed and efficiency of the weapons_

"This is as close as you can get to a real life dream match. These two have never meet before until now." He says excited for this matchup

_Medical doctor Dr. Armand Dorian will view the damage they will inflict on the other_

"Vlad and Wallace have never meet but I have a feeling when they do meet in this simulation they will stop at nothing to tear the other limb from limb."

_And Computer whiz Max Geiger will input the data and results into a special computer developed by Slytherin Studios._

"Once all the data has been inputted and the testing is done. We will simulate one thousand battles between Vlad and Wallace to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior." The computer whiz explains excited like all the others.

_Our experts for Vlad The Impaler are confident of victory._

"I have little doubt Vlad will defeat Wallace," Vaclav Havik says adjusting a crossbow. "He'll put him down and kill him the same way he killed thousands of the Ottoman Empire."

_Born in 1431, Vlad The Impaler was born to a man who's name meant the Dragon so his full name means Son of The Dragon. Growing up he was a political prisoner of the Ottoman Empire_

"When he was just Eleven years old he would be constantly beaten and whipped by the Turks for refusing to bow to them and insulting them." Says Brahm Ghallager "They taught him and trained him which was the dumbest thing they could have done as he would have revenge against them."

Scenes of Vlad as a young boy being struck by his captors and him glaring at them are shown and how he grows to become the man feared throughout the world.

"Vlad was ruthless, merciless, a bit insane and showed no pity to anyone as he was given the title of The Prince of Darkness that not even Hell would want." Brahm continues "Whether they be Turks or anyone else. He would impale them and leave their bodies to rot."

We see Vlad in battle and licking the blood of an unfortunate victim off his weapon and laughing.

"William Wallace would stand no chance against Vlad The Impaler who would impale him the same way he impaled all who opposed him." Vaclav says giving his view on the fight.

Vlad the Impaler is shown having two Ottoman Empire emissaries having their hats nailed to their heads.

_Narrator: Our Vlad The Impaler experts can taste victory but so too can our William Wallace experts._

"Unlike Vlad who puts fear and hate in everyone including his own subjects, Wallace was the closest thing The Scots had to a living God. He trained his kinsmen to fight and rebel up against the English." Kieron Elliott says cleaning a Claymore.

"William Wallace is without a doubt one of the greatest warriors to ever live." Anthony De Longis says looking over a war hammer. "He wasn't royalty or nobility, he was one of the people and they admired him for that. He didn't live in a palace or dined on wine. He hunt and slept with his comrades in the dirt."

_Narrator: Born in Medieval Scotland which at the time was under the control of England. Wallace's crusade against the English was one of a basic emotion. Hate and Revenge._

We see Wallace dropping to his knees as he sees a woman which blood on her neck and a look of fury appears on his face.

"He married this girl and the English murdered her. And that was the straw that broke his back. He rallied his countrymen to his side and told them that we are not going to let the English do this to us anymore."

Wallace is shown with his men and attacking English Knights and killing them showing no mercy.

"William showed that the English can be defeated that they aren't invincible. His people rallied and they fought the English and showed they weren't going to take what they done to them anymore." Anthony explains

"Vlad will find out when he faces Wallace he's not facing a ordinary man, he's fighting a beast with nothing to lose and will cleave him in two before he's realized what's happened."

_Narrator: So who would win in a matchup between this two warriors for that our experts our divided._

"I gotta give my pre game pick for Vlad The Impaler. He was one of the most feared men of his time and is as crazy as they come." Max Geiger says explaining his pick

"For me, I'm with William Wallace. Wallace has weapons that I think Vlad will underestimate and if you think about one hundred years is not that long a time when it comes to weapons." Geoff Desmoulin explains going for the Scottish man.

_Narrator: For our first test we will test out Midrange weapons and The William Wallace team strikes first with The Claymore. Four and a Half feet of killing power_

Anthony takes up the Claymore and stands before three skulls standing on pieces of meat. Taking the blade in hand he readies himself and when Max gives the signal he swings the sword and decapitates all three of them with one swing to the amazement of all. On replay he shows he cut each head in less than a quarter of a second for each one.

"Odds are the last thing this guy sees before he dies is his own headless body." Dr. Dorian says giving the details of what would happen.

"And it's also used for stabbing and impaling, capable of going through armor and chain mail just like Vlady wears." Anthony says a smile on his face.

_Narrator: But Team Vlad isn't impressed._

"I'll admit it's a nice weapon and Vlad would love to have one of those and after he kills Wallace he'll take it for himself. But our Halberd can do just as much damage." Vaclav says.

_To back up his claim Vaclav takes aim at a beef carcass with the Halberd. Five feet of destruction._

Standing before a beef carcass he takes the weapon and pierces the side of the beef and uses the other sides as well. When looked at the damage is severe.

"It's a three in one weapon, hook, axe, and spike. However let's see how well it goes against chain mail." Dr. Dorian says examining the wounds

Vaclav takes aim again and attacks but this time the damage is lessened.

"The chain mail did its job alright. The damage isn't as severe here." Geoff says looking at the damage.

"And Wallace would just cut that thing in half. Face it you're bringing in an overgrown toothpick." Kieran says giving his thoughts about it.

_So which Midrange weapon gets the edge?_

"I gotta go with the Claymore, that thing is wicked, three heads one swing no question." Geoff says talking to Max.

"I gotta agree, that thing terrifies me." The computer whiz agreeing with him.

_In Midrange weapon the Claymore outdoes the Halberd._

_Edge William Wallace_

_For Short range weapons Team Vlad brings in a weapon perfect for slicing things in half._

"This is the Kilij, Vlad's favorite weapon to behead someone with. Basically Turks, but Highlanders will do just fine today." Brahm Ghalleger says bringing it up.

"Alright let's see how well it works. We got a hanging pig just begging to be sliced over there." Geoff says

Brahm takes the weapon and on the count of three he attacks. With little effort he slices the upper part, the lower part, and the head right off.

"Holy Shit man! You tore that thing off like it was butter." Geoff says unable to contain his shock and disbelief.

"I haven't seen a sword do that much damage since the Samurai's Katana and it might be capable of more than that." Armand Dorian says looking at the spilled contents.

_But Team Wallace isn't as impressed._

"Sure you cut through a pig, maybe Vlad should've gone into the food business instead. Chain mail is designed to stop slashing attacks." Anthony says not buying it.

"Then we'll just cut your head off instead." Brahm says and Anthony smiles as if to say try it.

"You're not the only one with multi functional weapons our war hammer will do the same in less amount of time." Kieran says bringing it up

_To back his words up, Kieran brings in the War Hammer. Perfect for crushing skulls and denting armor._

He stand before two skulls and on the count of three he slams it down crushing the skull. He then flips it to the other side and drove it right into the gel skull going right in.

"You don't need to be a doctor to know these two are dead. The second one went all the way into the jaw line." Dorian says looking over the damage.

Upon review on the computer he did both things in less than a second for each one.

"That things too short, you really think Vlad is going to let someone hit him in the head with that thing? Not likely." Vaclav says not impressed.

_So who gets the advantage in short range._

"For me the War hammer is devastating, it can smash skulls and dent and damage armor as well." Geoff Desmoulin.

"I disagree. Not since the Katana have I seen a sword cut through something so easily." Max says giving it to the Kilji.

"I agree with Max. One slice and a pig is cut in half." Dorian says giving it to Vlad.

_For Short Range weapons The Kilji gets the edge._

_Edge Vlad The Impaler_

_For Long Range weapons Team Vlad brought in the Steel Crossbow. And Team Wallace uses the Ball and Chain_

"This is the Steel Crossbow, in case anyone thinks they can keep a distance from Vlad, he'd just shoot them with this." Vaclav says bringing it up

"Oh really? Well then we'll just smash your face or your legs or your ribs in with our ball and chain." Kieran says bringing their long range weapon up.

"Alright guys let's see how well each works. Let's test the ball and chain first." Geoff says breaking it up.

Kieran stands before a block of Ice and giving the ball a good swing launches it. He misses much to the amusement of the Vlad team. He readies again and this time hit's the side of it with the chain. On the third try he smashes it completely.

"Well one out of three ain't bad I guess, just out of curiosity, was the ball and chain Wallace used the same one he wore when he was married?" Brahm asks jokingly

"Well in case we miss you with it Wallace can just ran up to you and bash your brains in like this." Kieran says and taking the ball and chain in hand runs toward an Ice block and smashes it completely.

_Now it's The Steel Crossbow's turn._

Vaclav taking aim at a two targets one wearing chain mail the other a plain body. He fires at the plain one and hits it and sticks it. He then reloads and pumps it getting it ready which takes him twenty seconds to reload. After reloading he fires and hit's the chain mail target. However while the damage on the plain one is a death blow the chain mailed one isn't damaged.

"This may stun him for a second, however that loading time is way too long for my taste. Twenty seconds is a long time in a battle." Dr. Dorian says glancing at the lack of damage.

"Yeah, this takes a long time to reload but at least it can hit the backside of a barn unlike that ball and chain." Vaclav says trying to give it more points.

_Our experts aren't buying it. So who gets the edge in Long Range?_

"Neither weapon really was good. The Ball and Chain is inaccurate while The Steel Crossbow takes a long time. However I will say the Ball and Chain is good as a up close weapon just in case. So far that my edge goes to the Ball and Chain.

_It is close but the Ball and Chain outdoes the Steel Crossbow._

_Edge William Wallace_

_Now for Special Weapons, Team Wallace brings in the Targe Shield and Dirk dagger._

"This provides both excellent offense and defense. You notice the spike on the targe? It's capable of going into a man's heart while the Dirk is small and not a thing most would notice until they been stabbed in the head." Anthony says and to test it he stands before a gel torso. On the count of three he impales the gel with the targe and stabs the dummy in the brain with the dirk.

"Both are kill blows and I like how you can use the shield to protect yourself as well." Max says looking upon the replay on a computer.

"Yeah but you are up close and personal with Vlad when you do that. And nothing makes him happier than killing someone right in front of him." Brahm says. "Besides our Hand Cannon will blow you away."

_Vlad the Impaler brings into battle a weapon that brought in the beginning of modern gunfare._

"This is the Hand Cannon, and it's one of the first ancestors of guns." Brahm says showing it to them. With this Vlad will just shot anybody who's getting on his nerves and he doesn't have a spike around to impale them."

Taking aim at a shooting range he fires and hit's the a target. Reloading which takes him some time he fires again and hits another target.

"Two targets and they are both dead. However I am concerned with how long that takes to reload. If Vlad misses, he could be in trouble." Dr. Dorian says examining the wounds.

"Well if he messed he would just smash their hands in with it like it was a club." Brahm says and to back up his claim he smashes the face of one of the targets with it.

_So who gets the edge in Special Weapons._

"I gotta go with the Hand Cannon, it's a good distance weapon plus in case he runs out of ammo Vlad can also use it as a bludgeoning weapon just in case." Max says

"Agreed, so we are unanimous then." Geoff says as they both agree about it

_The Hand Cannon blows the Targe and Dirk away._

_Edge Vlad the Impaler_

_After three days of testing and results Max Geiger will now input on the data and run a battle between Vlad The Impaler and William Wallace. To insure it won't be decided by a lucky blow. The battle will be simulated one thousand times._

_It's a battle between two men. One a rebel who seeks to overthrow his land's rulers and oppressors._

William Wallace is shown in battle cutting down the English and rallying his men.

_Versus a bloodthirsty Prince who's lust for blood and death inspired one of the most feared Vampires today._

Vlad is shown in battle as well and decapitates a man's head off and licks the blood off his Kilji.

"The only thing left to do now is to run the simulation and see who wins and who dies." Max Geiger says and he hit's a key on the computer.

The Battle

We see William Wallace walking through the woods. The famous Rebel with his weapons in hand and he stops when he hears a cry. Running towards a source he is shocked at what he sees.

He sees one of his countrymen impaled on a spike and just now dying with the spike sticking out of him. A look of anger appears on his face at what he sees when he hears a laugh. He turns his head and sees Vlad The Impaler approaching out of the woods The prince of Wallachia laughing darkly at him. Wallace knowing he did this to him prepares for battle as Vlad puts his helmet on.

Getting his ball and chain he twirls it overhead and throws it at him. Vlad dodges it and aims his Steel Crossbow at him. He fires and hits Wallace but it only stuns him and he pulls the bolt at. Vlad goes to reload but Wallace brings his Targe shield and Dirk dagger up and charges him.

Vlad seeing it would take too long drops his crossbow and pulls out his Hand Cannon and fires at the berserker Scottishman. The bullet hit's the shield but doesn't penetrate. Wallace charges him and attacks forcing Vlad back as he whacks at him with his Cannon but Wallace blocks with his Targe and stabs him in the shoulder with the Dirk. He attempts to stab him with the spike but hit's the plate on his chain mail bouncing off. The Prince of Wallachia pushes him backwards and goes to a nearby tree and gets his Halberd. He turns around and sees that Wallace has disappeared. He looks around trying to find him and begins searching for him.

As he looks he is unaware that Wallace is behind a tree War hammer in hand with the Targe also as well. As Vlad passes he attacks with the spike part of the weapon and hits him in the helmet. Vlad roars in outrage and turns and swipes at him with it which Wallace dodges. He reaches towards his dented helmet and pulls it off and notices blood on his head. Putting it on his hands he looks at it and grins and licks it up disgusting William.

He attacks wildly slicing at Wallace who avoids his attacks. He goes for his legs and Wallace avoids again. He attempts to smash Vlad's face in with his hammer but he dodges and hits him in the stomach area with the spike part of the Halberd. Wallace yells in pain but grabs the weapon to Vlad's surprise and pulls it out of his hands and breaks the weapon head off with his hammer and hits Vlad across the face with it.

Vlad stumbles and rolls across the ground but picks himself up. Wallace discards his War Hammer and pulls out his four foot long Claymore in one hand and the Targe Shield in the other.. Seeing this Vlad grins darkly and pulls out his Kilji as well and the two circle one another.

Vlad attacks first letting out a battle cry and the two engage in a series of attacks. Vlad chops at him but Wallace dodges and swings at him and is blocked by his own sword. The two warriors engage in a test of strength but Wallace pushes his spiked shield into his chest hitting him and causing him to back up. With murder in his eyes Vlad attacks again and hit's the shield knocking the spike off. He slashes and hits Wallace in the stomach region cutting his clothing but not getting past the Chain Mail. Wallace swung his massive blade and Vlad dodged it and forced him backwards and kicked him in the stomach into a nearby tree stunning him.

Wallace saw him getting ready to take his head off and moved just in time Vlad's Kilji hitting wood instead. He slams his shield into Vlad's stomach and forces him back. He attacks again and forces Vlad on the Defensive. The two blocked and parried each other's attacks when Vlad took a wild swing at his hand only to be blocked at the last second and Wallace overpowering him sent his sword out of his hands flying into the distance.

Before he could even try to get his weapon back William stabbed and impaled him right in the stomach. Vlad roared in agony and pain but in his last ounces of strength grabbed the blade and moved himself forward to him the Prince of Darkness trying to get close enough to bite him. In a split second Wallace pulled his blade out of him and with a great swing lopped his head off killing him.

As Vlad's head hit the ground and his body fell to the grass, The Rebel Scot William Wallace let out a roar of victory to the heavens as his weapons and himself where stained with the blood of Vlad The Impaler.

Winner William Wallace

_Narrator: After one thousand battles William Wallace won with 537 kills. His Claymore and Targe and Shield combo where his best weapons._

William Wallace kills

Claymore: 271

War Hammer: 79

Ball and Chain: 11

Targe/Dirk: 176

_Narrator: Vlad the Impaler wasn't far behind with 463 kills. His best weapon was his Kilji. With The Crossbow and Hand Cannon questionable in dealing damage and loading he fell to the Scottish Rebel._

Vlad The Impaler kills

Halberd: 117

Kilji: 237

Steel Crossbow: 30

Hand Cannon: 79

We are back at the fight club.

"I think Wallace won due that every weapon he has in his arsenal was designed to kill. Some of Vlad's weapons although effective such as the Kilji and Halberd others like the Crossbow take too long to load and can be ineffective. It was a close match and probably could've gone either way." Geoff Desmoulin says giving his thoughts

"Vlad despite his well deserved reputation he has is a mortal man, and William took him over his limit." Max Geiger says giving his thoughts as well.

"That computer must have a bug in it or something, if they really meet, Vlad will impale Wallace on a spike and leave him there to die." Vaclav Havik says a bit angry and upset about the loss.

"There is little to no question about it." Kieran Elliot says a smile on his face. "Vlad maybe a scary man but he is killable and Wallace showed him today and the reason why he is the Deadliest Warrior."

The scene changes to William Wallace unleashing a roar of victory as he stands over the decapitated body of Vlad the Impaler.

A/N: That's it for this fight review please.


	9. Pirate vs French Musketeer

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior

We see a man wearing seafaring clothing and taking aim with a flintlock pistol

_Narrator: The Pirate, marauder of the high seas, known and feared for their ruthlessness and tactics_

We see a group of pirates boarding a merchant ship cutting down and shooting the sailors onboard the vessel.

A second man is shown, he wears a blue outfit and carries a rapier and main gauche.

_Narrator: The French Musketeer, Elite swordsmen and The King's bodyguards. Sworn to eliminate all threats to France._

A group of Musketeers are shown fighting in Paris and cutting down their foes.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene changes and we are at the fight club for today's battle pitting two of history's most known warriors.

_Narrator: In the fight club we have gathered scientists, biomedical engineers, weapons experts, computer experts and doctors to test out the results and simulate a five on five battle between…_

_The Pirate, the marauder of the high seas who was a threat to every ship that sailed the Mediterranean._

Pirate:

Year: 1657

Height: 5'9

Weight: 190 lbs.

Armor: None

Weight of Gear: 20 lbs

_vs. the Musketeer, the elite swordsmen of France charged with protecting the King and France at all costs._

Musketeer

Year: 1622

Height: 5'7

Weight: 175 lbs

Armor: Steel chest plate

Weight of Gear: 20 lbs

_Biomedical engineer and Black belt Geoff Desmoulin will analyze the speed and efficiency of the weapons._

"Both the Musketeer and The Pirate will be bringing in Black powder and guns today so it's going to be different as its a five on five match up."

_Medical doctor Dr. Armand Dorian will view the damage they will inflict on the other in this squad on squad battle._

"It is possible that Pirates did attack France and the Musketeers fought them before, my job is to see how much damage will be done, wither it's a kill, or how long it will take for a person to die if it's just a wound."

_And Computer expert Max Geiger will input the data after all the results have been tested and are done into a super computer developed by Slitherine Studios._

"When we are done seeing how much damage these two can inflict on the other, I will put all the data in and see who dies and who is the Deadliest Warrior."

_Narrator: Our Musketeer experts already think the battle is won without a single shot being fired._

"Pirates? They are nothing but cowards and murderers." Xavier Declie a combat historian says looking over a musket. "They aren't fighters, they hide in their ships and caves and attack people who can't defend themselves. The French Musketeer will take great pleasure in running them through."

_Narrator: Founded in 1622 by Louis the XIII The Musketeers where founded as the elite soldiers and guards of the King. Only the greatest and most noble could join._

"To be a Musketeer you had to be of a noble line and you had to have experience in fighting. They don't just allow anyone in, you had to prove yourself. Anybody can shout, yell, scream, like a pirate, only a few chosen where allowed to be Musketeers and being one was one of the greatest honor you could possibly have." Luke Lafontaine says a sword master looking over a rapier

A musketeer is shown being accepted into the ranks and joining his comrades receiving his weapons and uniforms.

"It was common for a would be inspirer to die in a duel against a musketeer. They only allow the best of the best. They where charged with guarding the King of France from his enemies and dealing with those who would endanger France herself."

A group of Musketeers are shown in battle and one of them throws a grenade into a building and the bomb goes off killing his enemies.

"To be a Musketeer meant you where the elite, that very few could defeat you and you where expected to use that duty to serve France and her King. The pirate stands no chance against him."

A Musketeer runs his enemy through with his Rapier and stabs him with his Main Gauche

_But our Pirate experts believe victory is in their grasp…_

"The French? Pffft, their just a bunch of Cheese Eating Surrender Monkeys. Strutting around in their fancy coats and hats. The Pirate will dominate this fight with no problem." David Coretti a former Army veteran and Sword Expert says not intimidated by them. "The Pirates don't follow a code like the Musketeer, their code is to win and fight the next day."

_Pirates have always been a constant threat in the world, but they gained notoriety and fear in the sixteen hundreds for their brutalness and use of Gun Powder._

"Seeing a Pirate ship on the horizon meant you had two options. Either prepare to be boarded, or hoist the White Flag. The Pirates where merciless to their enemies and it didn't matter what county you was from, they would cut no down without any hesitation." Josh Paugh a weapons expert says looking over a cutlass.

Pirates are shown boarding a ship and attacking the crew and cutting them down.

"They where ex soldiers, criminals, wanted men, they couldn't find any work so they decided to attack and pillage ships where carried many things such as spices, black powder, and of course money."

A group of pirates are shown celebrating their recent pillage looking over the gold they obtained.

"The Pirates where feared worldwide across the Mediterranean and the Pacific, I doubt they are intimidated by a bunch of guys in fancy blue uniforms."

A Pirate Captain is shown firing his blunderbuss and taking down a group of British sailors.

_Narrator: So who would win in a battle between The Musketeer and The Pirate? For that our experts are divided._

"I gotta give my pregame edge to the Pirate, they have a lot of nasty tricks up their sleeve which I don't think the Musketeer would expect." Geoff Desmoulin says explaining his pick.

"For me, I gotta go with the Musketeer, they have armor on and guns aren't the one hit kill back then they are today. I think the Musketeer will win." Dr. Dorian says putting on his gloves.

_Narrator: For our first test we will test out their explosive weapons and both men brought in things that exploded._

The setting was outside and there was a makeshift tavern that had been setup and seated there where a group of dummies wearing pirate clothing.

"Okay for our first test we have set up these Pirates relaxing in a tavern. I have put these patches on them which if they are tripped indicate it's a kill. Xavier, are you ready?" Geoff asks him and nods as he has a Grenade in hand.

On the count of three he lights it and throws it in and runs back thirty feet. The grenade goes off and the area is covered in smoke and pieces can be seen flying off.

After the smoke is cleared the damage is observed. "Okay this guys dead, this guys definitely dead." Geoff says as one of the dummies was blown in half. As they look around the four pirates three of them seem to be dead, but the fourth it appeared got away unscathed."

"No sign of it being tripped nor any evident wounds or shrapnel in him, this guys a survivor. He'll be able to live on for the next day." Dr. Dorian says looking over it.

The footage is replayed and the damage is shown in slow motion.

_Despite the blast the Pirates aren't all that impressed._

"Nice bang French boys, but you won't catch a Pirate like this, besides our Grenado gives a boom instead of a bang." Josh Paugh says and they prepare to test out their explosive weapon.

The scene changes to a group of Musketeers wearing their armor seated down wearing the same patches the Pirates did. Lighting the Grenado, Josh throws it inside and like Xavier runs off. The Grenado goes off after a few tense seconds covering the room in smoke. When it goes by the damage is examined.

"Nasty wounds here, these two are dead. Also the armor is dented as well." Max says looking at it. "This guys got a face full of shrapnel."

"I see two kills but you also gotta take into account the fact that the blast you stun you and possibly give you a concussion and take you out of the fight." Dr. Dorian says looking around at the damage. "And I can safely say these two may not have been killed but they are incapacitated."

_So who gets the edge in Explosive weapons?_

"My edge goes to the Grenade since it managed to kill three out of four, that's pretty impressive." Max Geiger says as the three discuss it.

"I have to disagree, although the Grenado killed less you got to factor in the shrapnel and the chance of getting a concussion." Geoff says disagreeing.

"I gotta go with Geoff on this, although the armor managed to save two of them, odds are they probably got a concussion. Edge to the Grenado." Dr. Dorian says as well.

_For Explosive Weapons The Edge goes to the Pirate with the Grenado._

Edge Pirate

_For Long Range weapons The Pirates brought out their Blunderbuss._

At the shooting range David Coretti shows how the weapon is to be used. "This can be tricky, cause if you use it like this." He says and pulls the trigger and nothing happen. "There's a chance of misfire. It's the last thing you want so this has to be used correctly."

Holding it correctly now, it takes aim and fires. The bullets go off and go right through the target spilling out blood. Now he reloads and takes aim at a target wearing a steel cuirass the Musketeer would wear. He fires and the bullets go off and two of them go through and penetrate the armor.

"Right above the heart and that's exactly where you want to hit. However I am concerned with the chance of misfire." Dr. Dorian says looking at the damage.

"Yeah, our Musket doesn't misfire and has much better range." Luke says and now takes aim with it.

He takes aim at a gel torso and fires and the bullet goes through and hit's the target in the neck. He reloads and fires another shot which took him thirty seconds and fires this time hitting him in the heart. He then reloads once more and fires hitting in the side of the skull.

"Two kill shots and the side wound I'd give him a few hours before he dies. Plus that has much better range than the Blunderbuss."

"It can also be used as a stabbing weapon when you put a bayonet on it." Luke says and stabs the gel with the bayonet.

_So who has the range in Long range?_

"The Blunderbuss I don't trust due to its risk of misfiring, I like the musket as it's more accurate as well and can be used up close as well if necessary." Geoff says looking over the results.

"I agree, a misfire is the worse thing a pirate could have happen for him. Although it takes time for him to reload the Musket is the better Long range weapon." Max agrees with him.

_For Long Range, The Musket gets the edge._

Edge Musketeer

_For Mid Range two of the first pistols where used._

"This is the Wheel Lock Pistol named cause of its design and the closest friend a Musketeer could have in battle." Xavier says.

"You can keep that, our Flint Lock Pistol is superior to that in every way. It's much better than that." David says as they are outside and two targets are setup, one representing a pirate and the other representing a musketeer.

"Alright David you're going to go first and take aim at our Musketeer. He's wearing armor so lets see if you can penetrate it like the Blunderbuss did. You both will have three shots."

Taking aim with the Flint Lock he fires and hits but the bullet bounces off. Reloading and taking another aim he fires again and it bounces off the steel chest plate leaving a dent. Reloading once more he fires but it clicks indicating a misfire. He reloads it and fires this time shooting him in the head.

The damage is examined and it doesn't look good for them.

"Nothing really here except for the headshot, the armor did its job and the bullets bounced off only leaving a few dents." Max says as they examine it.

Xavier now takes aim. He readies and fires hitting the pirate in the chest. He reloads but there's a misfire. Reloading again he fires and hits it in the throat area. He reloads and fires and hits it again in the chest.

"Okay what we have here is that both guns are capable of misfiring, however the Wheel Lock Pistol is capable of dealing death blows as the pirate isn't wearing any thing to protect himself." Geoff says as they look at the damage. "I gotta admit I thought the Flint Lock would do a better job."

"Yeah but still if we can't get you in the heart we'll just get you in the head or legs." David says to them.

_Neither Max nor Geoff our buying it_

"I think the obvious choice in Mid range goes to the Wheel Lock Pistol, although it can misfire it can kill while the Flint Lock can't get through the chest plated armor." Geoff says.

"Agreed so we are unanimous then." Max said agreeing with him.

_In Mid Range The Wheel Lock gives the Musketeer the edge._

Edge Musketeer

_Finally, in short range weapons we tested our both men's swords_

"This is the cutlass, perfect for slashing, cutting, and thrusting." Josh says to them holding it up.

"Alright we got a set of pigs set up there so let's give it a whirl."

Standing before a hanging pig Josh takes the blade and swings and cuts it right in half spilling out its contents. He then turns and cuts off the hand of the other pig and cuts it in half in well. To add emphasis he then takes off the pigs head with it.

"Awesome work here man, you got them both in half in a second for both. Nice job." Geoff says to him as they look over the results.

_Our Musketeer team isn't concerned._

"Here is the Rapier and its partner The Main Gauche. The Rapier is used for stabbing while the Gauche is used for defense and disarming." Luke says showing the blades to them.

Standing before a gel torso he is given the command and he haves at it and stabs the dummy through the ribcage and throat area. He even goes for the eyes and takes them off as he stabs them with the dual blades.

The damage is impressive however the Pirate team isn't impressed.

"You're kidding me, you're bringing in a Toad sticker in a fight? You have better luck catching fish with it than you stabbing a Pirate." Josh says not buying it. "You can keep that flimsy thing, I'll take the cutlass any day of the week."

"The damage is good and I like that the Gauche can be used to block and disarm, however the cutlass has a wider range of attacks." Geoff says looking over it.

_So who has the edge in Short Range?_

"The Rapier and Gauche are a good combo but I don't like the fact that it's a just a poking and stabbing weapon. For me the Cutlass is me versatile and you can do different attacks with it." Dr. Dorian says giving his thoughts.

"I have to agree so the edge goes to the Cutlass." Max says to him as he puts the data into the computer.

_In Short Range The Cutlass gets the edge._

Edge Pirate

_After three days of testing the testing is done and the results have been inputed into the computer. It will be a five on five squad battle between the Musketeer and The Pirate. To insure the battle won't be decided by a lucky bullet. Max will simulate the battle one thousand times._

The Battle

We see a group of Pirates arriving in a small boat into a town. Getting out of the boat they walk across the boards and head into the town and the Pirate Captain gives orders to his men to keep an eye out as he has a grip on his weapon.

At a different side of town you see the Musketeers looking around as well. The captain of the group mentions for them to split up as they have a grip on their weapons.

As the Musketeers look around one of them sees a open door and hears noises coming from it. Drawing his pistol he stealthily walks towards it and peers inside and sees a pirate tossing things around looking for anything of value in it. The pirate empting drawers with a disgust lock hears a locking noise and he turns around and his eyes widened in shock at what he sees. Before he reach for his own pistol he is shot right in between the eyes by the musketeer killing him.

Pirates IIII Musketeers IIIII

Hearing the sound of gunfire The Pirates and Musketeers head to where the source of it came from as the Musketeer lets out shouts in his own language that there was Pirates in the town.

A Pirate comes across a Musketeer and they engage in a sword fight with his Cutlass against his Rapier and Main Gauche. They engage in a short duel and the Musketeer blocks his attack with his Gauche and twisting it disarms him and runs him through with his Rapier killing him. As the Pirate drops down to the floor the Musketeer wipes the blood off his blade but is then shot in the back and killed by the Pirate Captain who takes a Pistol from his dead comrade.

Pirates III Musketeers IIII

Two Musketeers are shown chasing after a lone pirate into a shop. The Pirate barricades and locks the door to prevent them from getting in. He gets low and pulls out of his pack a Grenado and grins as he lights it. He then throws it out the window and covers his ears.

The Two Musketeers see the bomb and quickly run off. One is slower than the other however and gets caught in the blast killing him while the other is stunned and sees the Pirate run out of the shop and into a different part of the town.

Pirates III Musketeers III

Joining up with another Pirate who has a Blunderbuss the two run down an alleyway. However at the end of the alleyway a Musketeer appears armed with a Musket rifle. He fires and shoots one of them who drops his Blunderbuss. The other Pirate picks it up and runs a different way.

The Musketeer goes after him and sees the one he shot isn't dead yet. He stabs him in the throat with his bayonet finally killing him and goes after the other pirate.

Pirates II Musketeers III

The Musketeer captain and another Musketeer chases after the Pirate Captain who fires a shot that hit's the younger Musketeer in the chest plate knocking him down but not killing or wounding him. The Musketeer Captain fires his shot but misses as it hit's a wall instead of the retreating captain. Checking on his comrade he helps him help and assuring him that he's alright the two continue after the captain.

The Pirate Captain meets up with his surviving crewmate and the two hide in a alleyway as one loads his blunderbuss. They hear two of them coming and the Blunderbuss wielder steps out and fires at them planning on getting them both.

The younger Musketeer sees him firing and steps in front of his captain taking the blow as it goes through his armor and pierces his heart. He falls down to the ground lifeless and his checked on by his captain.

The Blunderbuss wielder reloads and prepares to fire again but it clicks and nothing happens, a misfire. Cursing to himself he tries to reload again. The Musketeer produces a grenade from his pants pocket and lights and throws it at them.

The Pirate captain sees this and runs but the Blunderbuss wielder wasn't fast enough and got caught in the blast. The Pirate captain stumbles and trips but regains his footing as he runs with a limp not able to avoid the blast completely as his crewmate is dead leaving only him.

Pirates I Musketeers II

The Musketeer captain salutes his fallen comrade and goes after the Pirate Captain.

The Pirate Captain limping as shrapnel got caught in his leg gets to the center of the town and turns and hears the Musketeer coming. He draws one of his pistols and fires at him but there's a misfire and he curses and throws it away. The Musketeer captain aims his wheel lock pistol at him and prepares to end it.

Click…a misfire as well from his own pistol.

Seeing this the Pirate laughs and draws out his cutlass and charges him. The Musketeer draws his Rapier and the two engage in a sword foot against one another pitting steel against steel. The two fight one another and the Musketeer avoids a attempt at beheading him. He stabs the Pirate in the arm causing the Pirate to yell in pain but forces him back.

He reaches towards his remaining pistol and gets it out but he is disarmed of it by his Gauche. He avoids a slice at his throat and aims at his legs and manages to get him in the calf wounding him.

He now having the advantage attacks the Musketeer forcing him on the defensive. The Pirate starts to overwhelm him and with knocks him down onto his back. The Pirate sees his pistol nearby and reaching over to pick it up turns and prepares to kill him. The Musketeer braces himself as a shot is fired.

But he sees that it wasn't the Pirate who fired. The Pirate Captain clutches his chest as blood drips out of his mouth and falls to the ground dead.

Pirates 0 Musketeers II

Picking himself up he turns around and smiles when he sees the Musket wielding Musketeer having killed the Pirate Captain. He walks over and helps his Captain up and the captain put his hat back on.

The two interlock Rapiers and shout out "Vive La France!"

Winner: French Musketeer

_Narrator: After a thousand battles the French Musketeer emerged victorious with over 600 kills. Their best weapon was the Musket they wielded with nearly three hundred kills but itself._

French Musketeer Kills 637

Grenade: 60

Flint Musket: 297

Wheel Lock Pistol: 175

Rapier and Main Gauche: 165

_Narrator: The Pirate only was able to get 363 kills, his best weapon was his Blunderbuss which was the only weapon of his to get triple kills_

Pirate Kills 363

Grenado: 87

Blunderbuss: 180

Flint Lock Pistol: 34

Cutlass: 62

At the fight club we hear from our experts

"The reason the Musketeer won was that every weapon they had was capable of killing whilst with the Pirate there was questions of misfiring and unable to penetrate the steel chest plate. This left the pirate unable to defeat the Musketeer." Max Geiger says explaining the results.

"I'm surprised to say the least, I didn't give the Musketeer much chance. I guess we underestimated the strength of their armor as it did manage to hold up against the Pirate's weapons which didn't do as much damage as I thought it would. So in the end, the Musketeer triumphs." Geoff Desmoulin says surprised at the results.

"I had little doubt The Musketeer would win," Xavier Declie says. "When you become a Musketeer you are able to defeat any foe no matter who he is or what weapons he brings."

We see a group of Musketeers, patrolling the streets of Paris their rapiers strapped to their sides as they march in unison.

A/N: That's it for this fight review please.


	10. Roman Centurion vs Mongol

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior

We see a well built man wearing armor and chain mail, at his side he carries and swings a gladius and shield

_Narrator: Roman Centurion, The elite commander of the Centurion unit who helped Rome conquer the Ancient World._

We see the Centurion in battle as he leads his men into attacking an opposing army.

We see a second man, An Asian man wearing leather armor and slices with his IID sword

_Narrator: The Mongol, merciless warriors of Genghis Khan that carved out the largest Empire in history_

We see Mongols on horseback firing their bows and sending a rain of arrows onto their enemies and killing them.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is the…_

**Deadliest Warrior**

The scenes and we are at the fight club.

_Narrator: Today at the Battle Zone we are gearing up for a matchup between two of history's greatest conquerors_

_The Centurion, The Roman fighter who lead his men into battle and made Rome the longest lived Empire in history._

Roman Centurion stats

Height: 5'9

Weight: 175

Weight of wear: 30

Armor: Chainmail and Shield

Empire: 625 BC-476 AD

_Versus a Mongol the brutal horse archer whose Empire reached from Asia to Eastern Europe._

Mongol Stats

Height: 5'6

Weight: 145

Weight of Gear: 25

Armor: Leather

Empire 1205-1370

_Biomedical Engineer and Martial Arts experts Geoff Desmoulin will analyze how fast and precise each blow is delivered._

"Both The Centurion and The Mongol where great conquerors in their day. It will be interesting to see how they match up against the other and how deadly their weapons are." Geoff says giving details.

_ER and Medical Doctor Armand Dorian will bring in his equipment to see how much each warrior can inflict on the other._

"In this fight we have two warriors who where skilled individually and in a group. The Centurion commanded a group while the Mongols where known for fighting on Horseback along with others. Each of them where skilled in whatever area they needed to be in." The Doctor says giving his thoughts.

_Computer whiz Max Geiger will input the data given by each warrior's weapons into a super computer developed by Slitherine Studios._

"Both the Centurion and the Mongol have never meet in battle before until this day. Once all the data has been put in where going to see if they fought who would be the victor."

_Once the data has been inputted the computer will simulate one thousand battles between them, winner shall be the Deadliest Warrior._

We then see and hear from the experts for both the Centurion and The Mongol.

_The Roman Centurions served as a symbol of order and respect in the Roman Army. Only the toughest and most elite fighters could be one. They lead the Units that served as the Foundation and frontlines of the Roman empire. One that stretched as far as parts of the Middle East. Hardened Disciplined troops they stopped at nothing for the glory of Rome._

"The Roman Centurion was a warrior with nearly ten to twenty years of experience in the army. He was the best of the best and lead his groups of Eighty men and lead them to battle and glory for the Roman Empire." Terence Rotolo a Roman Combat Specialist says as he looks over a Gladius. "They where the elite core and helped lead Rome to becoming the Greatest Empire history has ever known."

A Roman Centurion is shown leading his troops and instructing them as he teaches the new recruits where to strike and hit.

_The Centurion's commands helped lead his men to several victories and conquest as Rome expanded_

"When it comes to the Centurions the Mongols don't stand a chance." Matt Lasky a Weapons Historian says as he looks over a Pilum. "The Roman Empire lasted for almost a Thousand Years and any territory or land they wanted, they conquered. The Mongols, theirs is a drop in the bucket compared to what the Romans had."

We see the Centurion with his men attacking a Greek City and slaying all who stood in their path.

"He was charged with drilling his men and turning them into perfect soldiers that would serve Rome. When The Mongol faces him he will be crushed and killed just like any other enemy that dared stood in Rome's path."

The Centurion stabs an enemy with his Gladius and then decks another enemy with his shield.

_But for our Mongol Experts they believe The Khan will prevail._

"The Mongols where without any question the greatest conquerors the world has ever seen." Munkthur Luvsanjambaa A Native Mongolian Historian says as he examines a Glaive. "Any who stood against the Kahn would fall and fall hard and the same will go for the Centurions. They only had one goal, and that was the destruction of their enemies and conquering everything in the known world."

_Lead by Genghis Khan The Mongols began a conquest that become the mightiest Empire in history. One that stretched from The Pacific all the way to the borders of Eastern Europe. The greatest and largest ever known to man. They where feared worldwide as with their cavalry and Horse Archers they would encircle and separate their enemies and pick them off with their arrows._

We see the Great ruler of the Khan clan ordering his troops to attack a village and watching as his men rout the enemy forces.

"With The Mongols they would separate and breakup enemy formations, cut opposing armies in half and then pick them apart at their leisure." Jason Nguyen a Combat Expert says looking over a Mace. "And at the end of the battle they would spare one and tell them to go and tell their land's rulers that either they would submit to the rule of the Khan or face total annihilation at the Mongols hands."

_The Mongols where fierce and fought as Lions showing no mercy to anyone who stood in their way. It is estimated that Forty Million casualties where had at the Mongol conquests._

We see a Mongols stabbing with his Glaive and then smashing his Iron Flanged Mace into the ribcage of an enemy.

"The Mongols would create panic, encircle their enemies, cut them off from their comrades and install fear in them as they'd massacre them. The Centurion stands no chance against this conqueror who will not rest until everything has been conquered."

A Mongol is shown decapitating his enemy's head with his IId sword and celebrating with his other comrades.

_So who would win in a one on one battle between two of history's greatest conquerors? For that our experts are divided._

"I have to go with The Mongols on this one. When I think of a Mongol I'm thinking of a warrior on horseback with his bow aimed at me ready to take my head off. The Mongols where feared horsemen in their day and that is part of the reason they succeeded in conquering half the world." Geoff Desmoulin says giving his pick to the Eastern Warrior.

"For me I'm going with the Centurion for the fact that they created the longest reigning empire. You don't get an Empire that lasts a Thousand years without some pretty good warriors." Max Geiger says giving his thoughts on his pick.

_To find out who will win, we are testing four Centurion and four Mongol weapons._

_The Centurion carries into battle the…_

_Gladius_

_Pilum_

_Scorpion Crossbow_

_And Dolabra _

_The Mongols will counter attack with the…_

_Iron Flanged Mace_

_Glaive_

_Mongol Bow and Arrow_

_And IId Sword…_

_First up in Special weapons the Centurions brought in the Dolabra_

"This is the Dolabra, perfect cutting, hacking, denting armor and killing." Terence Rotolo says as he shows it to them. "A perfect weapon for getting through just about anything."

"Alright let's test it out." Geoff says and he stands before a gel torse with the same density that of human flesh and also wearing the armor the Mongols wear as well.

When Geoff gives the signal he attacks cutting off the arm of the torso with a swing and then switching to the pick side and slamming it right into the leather armor penetrating it. He then goes and hits it right into the head taking off most of its face.

"Okay its obvious that this is a deadly weapon. You managed to cut off the left arm with one swing and look at this hole in the armor, straight through it and into the chest. I'm not even going to go into the head as this guys dead." Dr. Dorian says assessing the damage.

"This is made to go through plated armor, leather is nothing against this." Terence says as he holds up the Dolabra.

The Mongols however weren't impressed.

"It's a two handed weapon, if you miss with a swing with that I'll gladly take your head off with the IId." Munkthur says not buying it.

To back up his claim he takes his sword and stands before a pig carcass. When given the command he attacks and cuts into it with slashes and slices tearing off shreds of skin with it.

"You've completely disemboweled this pig, and you where quick with it. I got about under half a second with each swing." Geoff Desmoulin says as they look at it.

"You might be faster but the Centurions are wearing chain mail, designed to stab slashing weapons. While you're busy dancing around doing no damage to us where crowning you with our Dolabra with one swing." Matt Lasky says not impressed with it.

_So who has the edge in special weapons?_

"The IId is quick however we know that chain mail does a good job of stopping slashing weapons. With the Dolabra it's one hit one kill." Dr. Dorian says to them.

"I agree, I'm going to back the Axe on this one." Max Geiger says as well.

_The Dolabra outdoes the IId Sword in special weapons_

Edge Centurion

_In short range weapons The Centurions showed us the Gladius_

"This was designed to keep your enemies at bay and be able to strike them anywhere. In the leg, in the arm, in the thigh in the groin, anywhere you can reach with it, you can strike." Terence says shows as he demonstrates different stabs.

To back up his claim he takes aim at a beef carcass which would be a charging enemy. The cow is released and he stops it with his shield and then stabs it three different times with it. When the damage is examined he has delivered kills to it and damaged parts of the body.

The Mongols however weren't as impressed.

"That's only good for stabbing and it's two dimensional, our Iron Flanged Mace can destroy anything in its path." Jason Nguyen says.

_And the Mongols countered with the Iron Flanged Mace._

"This could be used for any part of the body, it can break arms, crush skulls, shatter ribs and annihilate anyone in its path." He says as he stands before three targets. Two skulls and one a gellistic skull wearing a centurion helmet.

On the count of three he brings it up and shatters the first skull with one swing. He then gives a yell and shatters the other one as well. He then winds up and smashes the helmet wearing one and leaves a heavy dent in it. He then attacks again and smashes the helmet leaving it crushed.

"You've heard the phrase Bull in a China shop? Well that's what we got here, everything has been destroyed. Not even the helmet stood up to its blunt power that it has. With that weapon, no body part is safe." Geoff Desmoulin says as they examine the damage. Dr. Dorian removes the helmet and the damage is severe to the gel head.

"Yeah well it's nice but I don't think he can get past our shield and armor. Plus it takes time to wind up for a strike." Matt says looking over it.

"This in the hands of a Mongol is a weapon of Mass Destruction, this can break any body part with no problem whatsoever." Jason says as he holds it up.

_For the edge in Short Range our experts are divided_

"The Mace did far more damage than I thought it would. That thing scares me as you could wreck a house with that thing." Geoff says as they examined the results.

"True but you gotta take in the fact that the Gladius can reach and hit in places without exposing yourself to danger while under a shield for me the edge goes to the Gladius." Dr. Dorian says.

"I respectfully disagree doctor, we have seen weapons before but very few can do the damage that the Mace can." Max Geiger says disagreeing with him.

_In Short range The Iron Flanged Mace takes it for the Mongols_

Edge Mongols

_For Medium Range The Mongols brought out the Glaive._

"This is eight feet of thrusting power, you can keep your enemies away with this and also you can kill a horse with this thing. Infantry would use this against enemy cavalier to quickly take away their advantage. In the hands of a Mongol this is a devastating weapon." Munkthur Luvsanjambaa

"Alright you say you can kill a horse with it? Well let's see if you can back that up, if you can do that you can definitively kill a man." Geoff says. Jason nods and takes the weapon

Setting up a Horse beef carcass he stands ready. At the count of three the beef is let loose and it glides and when it reaches him he thrusts the blade and pierces right through it with the glaive.

"I thought you where bull shitting on that one but you did it, you went right through this thing like it was butter." Max Geiger says as they examine the damage.

"A clear clean shot, if this was a horse you probably would've killed it. Knowing that thing can kill a horse it can also easily kill a man with it." Dr. Dorian added as well.

"First of all there's two things to consider, one Centurions don't ride into battle on horseback very often and second our Pilum can easily go right through you while you're trying to keep us away with that overgrown spear." Matt Lansky says not impressed as he shows the Pilum javelin.

_To back up his claim Matt takes aim at three body bags and one ballistics gel torso wearing leather armor._

Taking the first one he takes aim and throws and pierces into the body bag easily. He then gets the second one and throws into the second one. Getting a third one he does it again going right through it with ease. Finally he takes aim at the gel torso and throws and hits it in the chest part of it going in.

"Okay let's see here." Dr. Dorian says as he looks at the damage. "These three are kill shots easily as you went right through them and out the other side. But let's take a look at the gel torso." He pulls out the Pilum and examines the wound. "It's not a kill although it did penetrate. This might knock the Mongol down and disorient him for a few seconds putting him out of the fight."

_So who has the edge in Medium range?_

"I like the glaive as it was able to go through a horse but the Pilum impressed me with his length and how far it can go. You don't have to worry about staying out of the Glaive's range if you can take your enemy from afar." Max Geiger says giving his thoughts.

"I agree edge to the Pilum." Geoff says as well

_The Pilum gets the edge_

Edge Centurion

_Finally for long range weapons The Scorpion crossbow and the Mongol Bow and Arrow where tested._

"Okay where having two tests." Geoff says as they are outside and behind them are targets set up. "Matt you will be using the Scorpion while Munkthur you be using you're bow and arrow on horseback. You each will have fifty seconds to fire at the targets and hit as many as you can. Matt you're going to go first."

Standing ready he is given the command to go and he fires the Scorpion crossbow and it hit's a target. He then reloads and it takes him twenty seconds to reload. He fires again and hits and reloads once more and hits another one. He reloads and gets off one more shot just before time expired but he missed that one.

"Okay, three out of four, these three hits are kills but the loading time is quite a while." Geoff says as they examine it. "Munkthur are you ready?" He asks and he gives a reply.

Munkthur is then told to go and riding across on his horse he fires an arrow and hit's a target. He then gets a second one out and fires hitting it. He turns his horse around and lets loose another set of arrows but one of them missed. He repeats the process again as he is hitting the targets much faster.

After fifty seconds has passed the damage is examined.

"Nice shooting here, you got all the targets and you only missed twice."

"The Mongols where feared for their horse archers, and this shows why. The Centurion will be dead before the battle even begins." Munkthur says as he dismounts from the horse.

_Our experts then decide who has the range in long range._

"Gotta go with the Mongolian Bow and Arrow on this one. That thing is devastating and efficient while the Scorpion takes far too long to reload." Geoff says to the others.

"Agreed, with the speed and accuracy he had, I think The Mongols bow and arrow will be the deciding factor in this fight." Max says agreeing

"I agree as well so it's unanimous." Dr. Dorian says as well.

_For Long Range the Mongol Bow and Arrow takes it._

Edge Mongol

_Our scientists and weapon experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To insure the battle won't be decided by a lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_It will be a clash of styles…_

_West_

The Centurion is shown leading his men into battle

_Versus East_

A group of Mongols are shown engaging an enemy force and cutting them down

_Precision and Coordination_

The Centurion blocks an attack with his shield and then stabs with his Gladius.

_Against a Rampage assault_

Mongols are shown on horseback and breaking through the lines of enemy forces and routing them.

_Only one will be the Deadliest Warrior._

Max Geiger has inputted all the data into the computer and hit's a key to simulate who would win.

The Battle

A Roman Centurion is shown first as the setting is in an ancient city that looks as if he had seen battle just recently. He is loading and aiming a Scorpion Crossbow preparing to fire it.

The Mongul is then seen on horseback looking around the stone city as he carries his bow and arrow as he directs his horse through the place a cautious look on his face.

The Centurion hears footsteps and readies the Scorpion Crossbow preparing to fire the moment he sees his enemy.

The horse riding Warrior comes across a pathway when suddenly an arrow flies at him and hit's the wall narrowly missing his head. He turns and sees the Centurion who missed his shot when he fired the Scorpion.

The Mongol lets out a war cry challenge and the Centurion grabs his Gladius and Shield and runs away. The Mongol kicks his horse into a run and he gallops after the fleeing Roman. He notches an arrow and lets it fly and The Centurion turns and blocks it with his shield. The Mongol races past him on his horse and fires another arrow hitting him in the shoulder but not doing any serious damage.

Pulling the arrow out with a grunt the Centurion runs is encircled by the Mongol who fires another arrow but it is stopped by his shield. As the Mongol nears him he gets out a Pilum and waiting for the precise moment launches it and hits him knocking the Mongol off his horse and onto the ground stunning him.

The Mongol pulls the Pilum out of his armor as it hurt him but didn't do any fatal damage. He gets to his horse and gets out his Glaive and thrusts it at the Centurion who dodges the weapon. He blocks with his shield and goes to hit him in the leg but the Mongol dodges it and slashes at him hitting him in the shoulder drawing a cut of blood.

The Centurion dodges the next swing and cuts the head of the weapon off rendering it useless. The Mongol responds by pulling out his IId Sword and does a series of slashes and attacks him. The Centurion dodges his attacks with his shield and stabs at him by misses. The swords meet in a clash of steel and the Mongol manages to disarm him by knocking it out of his hands. He goes for his head by the Centurion ducks under his shield to avoid it. The Mongol kicks him hard in the shield knocking him down and the Roman reaches towards his belt and unhooks his Dolabra. He blocks a strike with it and kicks him away with one leg allowing him to get back up.

The Mongol slashes at him with his sword but it is blocked by it and The Centurion counters by hitting him in the arm with the pick end of his weapon. The Mongol yells in pain and clutches his wounded arm. He ducks an overhead chop and retreats back to his horse with the Centurion in pursuit.

He makes it to his horse and discarding the IId gets out his Iron Flanged Mace. He turns and swings at the Centurion who avoids getting his skull crushed. The Centurion swings his Dolabra at him but misses as well as the Mongol goes to a different spot and the Centurion chases after him.

The Mongol stops and blocks his swing as the two warriors are in a test of strength. The Centurion overpowers him and kicks him in the stomach knocking him back. He goes for a chop aimed at his neck but the Mongol dodges and hits him in the stomach with his Mace. The Centurion clutches his side in pain as that broke a couple of ribs.

The Mongol attacks again he is blocked and then pushed back towards a stone wall. The Mongol moves and sidesteps him causing the Centurion's weapon to hit the wall instead. The Mongol quickly counters by slamming his mace into the Centurion's knee.

The Centurion howls loudly in pain and falls down clutching his broken knee as you can see the femur sticking out. The Mongol stands over him and lifting his weapon up lets out a war cry and smashes it into his helmeted head. The Centurions skull is crushed by the impact of the mace killing him.

Seeing his enemy dead the Mongol raises his weapon into the air and lets out a victory cry to the heavens.

Winner Mongol

"After a thousand battles the Mongols emerged victorious, this was due in part to the power and accuracy of his Bow and Arrow and the crushing power of his Mace." Max Geiger says giving the results of the match

_Narrator: The Mongols won 573 out of a thousand battles, his best weapon was his trademark Bow and Arrow, the Iron Flanged Mace also played a key part in helping him win._

Mongol kills total 573

IId Sword: 57

Iron Flanged Mace: 167

Glaive: 104

Mongol Bow and Arrow: 245

_Narrator: The Centurion had 427 kills, his best weapon was his Dolabra. In the end The Centurion although a skilled fighter was more accustomed to fighting in a unit and was unable to match The Mongol as a near quarter of the battles where decided by the Mongol's bow._

Centurion kills 427

Dolabra: 227

Gladius: 90

Pilum: 104

Scorpion: 6

At the fight club we hear from our experts.

"I'm not surprised at the outcome, given the Mongols efficiency and power with the bow and arrow I had a feeling he was going to win." Geoff Desmoulin says giving his thoughts on it.

"So what the Mongols won this battle? Enjoy it while you can" Terence Rotolo says. "The Romans still had the longest reigning Empire ever in history."

"I knew we where going to win without a question of the doubt." Munkthur Luvsanjambaa says seated down. "The Mongols conquered over half the world in their prime, and if they had stayed in their prime, they would've conquered the other half just as well."

The Mongol is shown on his horse on the plains of Mongolia and the warrior thrusts his Glaive into the air and yells to the heavens.

A/N: That's it for this fight. Review please.


	11. Galen Marek vs Kratos Aurion

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior or Star Wars or Tales of Symphonia. Credit to Dark Trooper Phase 5 for suggesting this.

We see a man wearing simple tattered clothing with brown hair. He takes a light saber from his belt and ignites the red blade and swings with it.

_Narrator: Galen Marek, codename Starkiller the secret apprentice of Darth Vader, who unexpectedly formed the Rebel Alliance that overthrow the Galactic Empire._

The apprentice of the Sith Lord is shown in battle and with a mere wave of his hand sends Stormtroopers flying with the Force.

We see a second man with red hair wearing a purple uniform. He takes up his flamberge and slashes with it.

_Narrator: Kratos Aurion, the mysterious warrior who's secret methods reunited the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe-alla._

Kratos is shown stabbing and killing Kvar slaying the Grand Cardinal of The Desians.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is the…_

**Deadliest Warrior**

The scene changes and we are at the fight club gearing up for today's battle between two well known fighters.

_Narrator: At the Fight Club in Los Angeles California, we have gathered Doctors, Scientists, Engineers, and Weapons Experts to decide who would win in a duel to the death between_

_Galen Marek, the apprentice who changed The Galaxy's fate and defied the Sith Lords and formed The Rebel Alliance_

_Vs Kratos Aurion The myserious Swordsman who traveled and fought with Mithos._

_Galen's stats:_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 150 ilbs_

_Weight of Gear: 3 ilbs_

_Kratos Aurion stats:_

_Age: Unknown_

_Height: 186 cm_

_Weight: 78 kg_

_Weight of Gear: 10 ilbs_

_Each warrior brings into the battlefield a deadly arsenal of attacks and techniques._

_Galen Marek will be striking with…_

The Lightsaber

The Force Push

Force Lightning

And The Force Choke

_Kratos Aurion brings into battle…_

The Flamberge

Demon Fang Technique

FireBall Spell

And The SuperSonic Thrust Technique

_Geoff Desmoulin will anaylze the speed and efficiency of the attacks._

"What we have here is a matchup between two guys who are worlds apart. It's SciFi vs. Fantasy. It's a contrast of styles between them."

_Computer expert Max Geiger will put all the data into the computer developed by Slytherin Studios._

"I'm stoked for this matchup as it features two popular characters from the world of video games." Max says as he sits nearby the computer.

_And Dr. Armand Dorian will check for wounds and damage caused by each warrior's attacks._

"It's going to be interesting as each person brings in one weapon and also a variety of techniques and abilities."

_After the data has been inputted into the computer it will ran a one on one battle between them one thousand times._

_It is a clash of Styles, Apprentice…_

Galen Marek is shown slashing a storm trooper down with his light saber

_vs. Mercernary_

Kratos slays a beast with his flamberge

_A warrior torn between light and dark…_

Galen is shown receiving orders by his master Darth Vader.

_Against a warrior who's true motives are uncertain._

Kratos is shown standing on top of a hill overlooking the chosen on her journey.

_Only one will be the Deadliest Warrior…_

For Galen Marek The experts include an old man and a droid. The old man is meditating and a light saber is seen floating in front of him.

"_General Rahm Kota is a veteran of the Clone Wars who went into hiding after Order 66. Resurfacing years later he battled against Galen Marek himself."_

"The Apprentice is a deadly foe, trained in both the dark arts of the Sith and the arts of the JedI as well. I know firsthand how powerful he is."

_Born on the Wookiee home world of Kashyyk, Galen was the son of a Jedi who went into hiding after the Clone Wars. His life changed forever the day The Sith Lord Darth Vader lead an assault on his home._

Scenes of Darth Vader killing his father in front of his eyes is shown and Vader taking the boy.

"Master Starkiller was trained by Lord Vader himself." Say a droid by the name of PROXY who took the form of the Sith Lord and back to his normal self. "He was trained to be a secret weapon to destroy the Empire's enemies."

_PROXY is a Droid created to be Marek's sparring partner and teacher. A simulation droid, he has over one hundred sword fighting styles in his memory bank and records of multiple forms. _

"_Taught by Vader Galen Marek become the apprentice to the Sith Lord and spent many years hunting the last remnant of the Jedi Order."_

"Raised by the man once known as Anakin Skywalker, Marek was taught the dark arts of the Force by him. And very few possess the raw power and strength he has." Rahm Kota says explaining his past.

"_In an attempt to capture The Emperor's enemies all at once, Darth Vader gave him an assignment to form a Alliance of Rebels and to catch his most powerful enemies all in one setting. But instead, Marek turned on his master and help start the War against the Galactic Empire."_

"Galen Marek has been trained in both sides of the force. He has slain many powerful foes and Sith and JedI. This Kratos doesn't have a chance."

_But the opposition sees things differently._

Fighting for Kratos we see a young teenager wearing red and with two swords and a blue haired man.

"Kratos is with little doubt one of the most dangerous men in the world." Says Yuan, a half elf who has fought with and against him. "He is unmatched with his skill with the blade.

_Yuan Ka-Fai is a half elf, nearly four thousand years old he has witnessed Kratos' skills and prowess personally. A former traveling companion of his, he knows just how dangerous he can be._

"Kratos, my…father will win this. This Galen Marek guy doesn't stand a chance." The boy in red named Lloyd Irving says swinging his blades.

"_Lloyd is the son of Kratos and a human woman named Anna. Unaware of his father's true idenity until he went with the chosen one. He helped put an end between the struggling worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."_

"_Kratos Aurion was born four thousand years ago. The only human companion of Mithos, he set out to end the worlds' struggles. Helping form Spirit Pacts, he then saw that it wouldn't be over so easily."_

"Kratos helped Mithos end the struggles back then but it wasn't over, the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla where split and each side fought one another for the possession of Mana. The Chosen One from each world went on a quest to restore the flow into their world." Yuan says giving details about his life.

"_Kratos under the guise of a Mercenary joined The Chosen Colette when she started out, his actions in her quest changed the course of history."_

"Before that time I met him, I didn't have a clue about who my father was. So later on after he constantly switched sides I was surprised to find out who he really was and just how old he is." Lloyd says remembering their duel.

"I have little doubt that Kratos will be victorious, this Starkiller stands no chance against him." Yuan says confident of his victory.

_Our teams are each confident of the other's victory but what do our experts think?_

"I gotta go with Galen Marek on this one." Geoff says giving his vote. "We have a guy who was not only trained by Darth Vader himself, but was also capable of kicking his ass. If you can beat Darth Vader, you can beat anyone."

"I'm backing Kratos one hundred percent on this one." Max says picking the fantasy warrior. "He has plenty of experience, knows all sorts of techniques and weapons and he can use magic."

_The tests begin, and Team Starkiller strikes first with…_

_The Lightsaber, A weapon fit for a Jedi…or a Sith_

"Alright PROXY, here's the deal we got a test dummy here and he's wearing the same type of armor you would expect from an Imperial Stormtrooper. You're job is to cut him up. Think you can do it?" Geoff says having attached devices onto him to record his movements.

"Affirmative Master Geoff," PROXY says and taking the form of Legendary Sith Darth Maul walks towards it. He flicks the switch and the red blade activates.

"3...2...1...Let him have it!"

PROXY goes into action slashing and slicing at the dummy. The crowd is stunned at his actions as he tears the dummy apart, going right through the armor as if it was paper. He takes off the arm of it and plunges it into the chest. He then pulls the blade out and beheads the dummy.

"Okay PROXY that's enough!" Geoff shouts and he turns back into his droid form and deactivates it.

"Look at this carnage, you tore through this guy look there is nothing between you and him, the armor stood no chance against it." Max Geiger says as he examines it.

At the computer they watch what happened. "It's savage and primal your actions," Dr. Armand Dorian says watching it. "But there's also a grace in it as if this was part of a dance. As if to say, I'm slicing you in pieces and I'm looking good while doing it."

"Lightsabers can cut through almost anything, only the strongest substances can block them." Kota says to them.

_Team Kratos isn't concerned_

"That thing doesn't scare me and I doubt Kratos would be intimidated by it either. You have to actually hit him with it to do damage. Kratos's weapon can do just as much damage." Yuan says to them.

_To back up his claim, Yuan takes aim with Kratos' preferred blade, the Flamberge._

Standing before a gel dummy with the weapon in hand Yuan waits for the signal. When Geoff gives the signal he slams the blade into the side of the head. He then slashes it across the torso and hacks off an arm. He then hacks off the other arm and stabs it directly into the chest.

"Let's see here, the skull if shattered due to the blow of the head, easily a grade A concussion." Dorian says looking at the damage. "The arms you cut off pretty easily with it and the wounds across the chest and torso are both kill wounds. Good job here."

"It's impressive sword work but I see sloppy execution in your attacks. My sensors indicate that there is a 77% chance the enemy can counter attack you with a faster weapon with the time it took for each blow." PROXY says but Yuan ignores him.

_So who gets the edge in short range weapons?_

"My edge is for the Lightsaber, it's light, fast as hell, and can cut through anything." Geoff says to them.

"I agree, The Flamberge did more damage in its blows but it's pretty heavy, The Lightsaber is my pick due to its speed." Max says as well

"I agree as well so it's three for three." Dorian says confirming it.

_In Short Range The Lightsaber gets the edge._

_Edge Galen Marek_

_For Mid Range Team Kratos strikes back with one of Kratos preferred attacks._

"Kratos and I share many of the same attacks, one of them I'll be showing is the Demon Fang." Lloyd says as he stands before a dummy wearing Desian armor.

"Alright Lloyd show us just what you can do on the count of three. Are you ready?" Geoff asked and he drew out his swords.

"Ready…Set…GO!"

Lloyd let out a battle cry and charged the dummy. He stops when he gets in front of it and does two very quick slashes across it. The armor is shown to be damaged and cut loose in places.

"Alright let's see what we got here." Dorian says putting on his gloves and peels off the armor. "Look at that, went right there it with no trouble."

"He cut through it pretty well, this looks to be a kill." Max says as they look at it.

"Yeah, no problem whatsoever, think your guy can top that?" Lloyd asks the Star Wars group with a grin.

"The way you holler is more like a brawler in a bar than a warrior in a battle. True warriors don't cause such a ruckus." Kota says dismissing him.

_To prove his point General Kota takes aim with one of the Force's trademark powers…_

"The Force Push is a simple technique perfect if you're being backed up you can blow them away with just a push of the hand."

"Alright Kota, I've got patches put on those three torsos. I want to see just how powerful the Push really is. Try and kill all three of them with it if you can and trip the patches."

Standing ready Kota gets into a stance and draws power from the Force. Thrusting his hand forward at them he uses the Force Push. The Three Gel Torsos are knocked off and sent through the air sending them back ten feet and hitting the ground hard.

"Alright, let's see how much damage was done."

_At first glance the damage looks impressive, but upon closer inspection…_

"We got one patch tripped this guy's dead, probably hitting his head against the floor busted it." Max says as they examine the bodies. "But the other two, they aren't tripped at all."

"What I'm getting here is that this may stun and knock a person out of a fight, it is not very often a killing attack." Dr. Dorian says giving his view of it.

_So who gets the edge in Mid Range?_

"I was disappointed with The Force Push, I thought it would do more damage. The Demon Fang was capable of killing so that gets my vote." Max says to them.

"I have to go with Max on this one, Dead vs. Stunned? Dead all the way." Dorian says as well

_In Mid Range The Edge goes to Kratos_

_Edge Kratos Aurion_

The next testing takes place outside as both groups are outside the lap.

"Alright here's the deal, we got three Desian troops over there and three Stormtroopers on the left. Yuan you'll be casting the Fireball spell on the Desians, Kota you'll be using Force Lightning on the Stormtroopers. Yuan, you're up first."

Standing ready The Blue Haired ready of the Renegades prepares for the signal. Geoff gives him the cue and he casts the spell and fires the fireball at them. The Fireball explodes in the center of them and engulfs them. A team of firefighters with fire extinguishers put out the flames on them so they can look at the damage.

"The patches here are tripped, all of them. All three are dead." Max says looking at the scenery.

"They died from the flames pretty easily. It was quick and painful for them to say the least." Dr. Dorian says looking at it.

"The scanner indicated over two hundred degrees." Geoff says looking as well. "This guys are toast."

_Now, General Kota takes aim._

Standing before the Stormtroopers he gets ready and raises his hands up and several bolts of lightning at them. The Lightning spreads and hits all three as he keeps it up. Several moments pass as he uses it and you can see smoke coming from them.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's see what we got here." Geoff says and they go examine the wounds.

"All three are tripped but it took pretty long for it to kill them."

"It took nearly a minute for you to kill all three, my fireball did it in less than a hundredth of your time." Yuan says not impressed with it.

_In the Edge for Long Range who has the advantage._

"The Force Lightning I liked as when you hit them with that they can't do much but squirm and try and get out of it." Geoff says but gets meet with disapproval

"I gotta disagree, a minute is way too long to kill someone, plus if they break free you could be in trouble." Max says to him.

"I'm siding with Max on this, Fireball did it nearly three times as fast. For that, it gets my vote." Dorian says siding with the Computer whiz.

_In Long Range The Fireball outdoes The Force Lightning_

_Edge Kratos Aurion_

_Finally we tested out Special weapons_

"For this I'll be doing another shared move we both use. The Super Sonic Thrust." Lloyd says and he stands ready into front of a Gel Dummy.

Getting into position he is given the signal and he charges forward and thrusts both of his sides together at the same time into the Dummy. The blades go right through it and stick out of it on the other side.

"Ah man Lloyd, what did you do, this guy's dead no contest. You put both blades right through him with ease." Max says looking at it.

They rewatch it on the computer and see the damage caused by him.

"A hit like that is an instant kill shot. There's no way to save a man if he gets impaled like that."

"_And Team StarKiller counters with the most feared of all Sith powers…"_

"The Force Choke is something only a Sith would do, it is among the forbidden powers of the Force as with a mere flinch of your hand you can end a person's life." General Kota says and he takes position.

He brings his hand up and at first nothing happens to the gel dummy. He then slowly curls his fingers forward and the neck of it is starting to vibrate. He then clenches it into a fist and the gel neck snaps in two, completely and utterly crushing it.

"The windpipes are crushed, the vocal cords are nothing, this guy is dead. That technique is a difference maker." Max says as they look at the replay. "If Starkiller can get him in that, it's game over. He can end it whenever he wants too."

_So who gets the edge in Special?_

"The Super Sonic Thrust is impressive looking, but the Force Choke." Geoff says and shakes his head at what he saw. "All the way man, that's going to be a key part of this battle."

"Agreed when he gets you with that, it's all over." Max says as well.

"It's unanimous then."

_The Edge goes to Starkiller with the Force Choke._

_Edge Galen Marek_

_Our scientists, doctors, and teams have finished their testing. Now it is time to see who is the Deadliest Warrior. Max will input the data into a Super Computer which will ran a simulated battle one thousand times._

"There's only one thing left to do, and that's to see who is our Deadliest Warrior." Max says and hit's a key on the computer.

The Battle…

We see Galen Marek, The Secret Apprentice of the Dark Lord making his way through a area on a starship. Vader's Apprentice is on high alert as he walks through the ship.

He then stops and senses something ducking behind a corner he looks and sees a man with red hair and wearing purple walking towards him a distance away. The man is at the moment unaware of him and he believes him to be an enemy.

Getting his light saber out he flicks it on and the red blade comes to life. Waiting for the right moment he then flings it right at him as if it was a boomerang.

Kratos Aurion hears the sound of something and his eyes widen when he sees the flying blade coming at him. He ducks low and it flys overhead nearly decapitating him. Getting back up he looks and sees Galen Marek step out of the corner glaring at him. He brings his hand up and using the force brings his weapon back to him.

Kratos draws his Flamberge out and Galen charges him and slashes at him with his Lightsaber. Kratos dodges it and the red blade hit's the wall and cuts away part of it. Kratos goes to hit him with his Flamberge and the blades collide The Flamberge managing to withstand the Lightsaber's assault and not be penetrated by it.

Galen brings his hand up and summoning the Force knocks him back through the air and landing on his back. He then leaps and goes to impale him but Kratos manages to avoid it. He slashes at his legs but Galen moves and avoids it. Kratos gets back up and begins to cast magic. He sends a fireball right at him and Galen dodges it and it smashes into the doorway setting it aflame.

Galen then turns and rans and Kratos gives chase. The two wind up in a control room of the empty ship. Smirking as he saw his pursuer he turned and fired bolts of lightning from his fingertips.

This catches Kratos off guard and he is shocked and electrocuted by it. Grunting in pain he stays on his feet as Galen tries to kill him with it. Kratos then in a moment of desperation charges him and tackles him stopping his attack.

He then executes a Demon Fang and missing with the first hits him with the second one in the calf drawing blood from his leg.

Galen slashes at him and Kratos avoids and counters with his own attack. The heavy blade misses and smashes into a computer sending sparks flying. Galen goes to impale him but Kratos dodges it and delivers a punch to his face.

Kratos then slashes at him again but misses and Galen heads to the other side of the room. He then uses the force push again to send monitors and objects flying at him but Kratos deflects them with his sword. He then stabs at him with his sword and cuts him on the shoulder cutting his clothing.

Kratos then casts another fireball at the room and instead at the equipment in the room. The equipment explodes catching Starkiller in it. The force of it sends him flying and hit's the ground. Getting up he bats out the fire on his shoulder. He gets up and sees Kratos charging him.

Kratos prepares a Super Sonic Thrust and goes to stab him. But at the nick of time Galen dodges it and it slams and sticks into the wall.

Kratos goes to pull it out when suddenly he is lifted up into the air and slammed into the wall. He is then picked up and slammed hard into the ground. His body is picked up again and he looks and sees Galen now with a rage filled look in his eyes lifting his hand up and using the force.

Galen curls his fingers and begins to close them into a fist. Kratos reaches towards his throat as if something was choking him. The two stare at each other eye to eye.

Galen makes a fist and there is a snapping sound. He lets go and the body of Kratos falls and hit's the ground.

Deactivating the Lightsaber The Victorious Apprentice leaves not bothering to look at the Dead body. His job was done here…

Winner: Galen Marek

"_After one thousand battles, Galen Marek proved victorious with 557 kills. This proved largely due to the Force Choke which scored nearly three hundred kills on its own._

Galen Marek kills

Lightsaber: 150

Force Push: 27

Force Lighting: 90

Force Choke: 280

Total: 557

_Kratos score a total of 443, his best weapon was his fireball spell._

Kratos Aurion kills

Flamberge: 103

Demon Fang: 50

Fire Ball: 190

Super Sonic Thrust: 110

We are back at the fight club and we here from our experts.

"Galen won due to that he could end the battle with a curl of his hand if he wanted too. Nearly three hundred kills? He nearly won a third of it with it alone." Max says giving his opinion on the results.

"I'll admit that Kratos is a great warrior, but he came up short in this one." Geoff says as well.

"I refuse to believe this," Yuan says upset with the results. "There's no way Kratos could ever lose to someone such as him."

"This just goes to show that the only match for a person trained in the Force." Rahm Kota says PROXY standing next to him. "Is another person trained in the Force."

Galen Marek is shown leaping up and activates his Lightsaber. The apprentice then tosses it at the screen.

A/N: That's it for this fight. Review please.


	12. Kotaro Fuma vs Zabuza Momochi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Samurai Warriors

A pale skinned man with red dreadlock hair is shown taking slashes with his spiked gauntlets.

_Kotaro Fuma, The destructive ninja of the Hojo who sows chaos on the battlefield…_

Kotaro is shown in battle and snaps the neck of a soldier.

A second man is shown taking slashes with a large blade he carries and had bandages covering his mouth.

_Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of Mist who's brutal and fierceness made him one of the most feared ninja in the world._

Zabuza is shown slashing with his Zanbato taking a man's head off.

_Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene changes and we are at the fight job getting ready for today's matchup featuring two ninjas of different worlds.

_At the fight club we have gathered, doctors, bio engineers, weapon experts, and ninjas to determine who would win today's matchup between…_

_Kotaro Fuma, The ninja of the Sengoku Era who's sole purpose was to cause chaos._

Kotaro Fuma stats

Age: 34

Height: 6'11

Weight: 200 ilbs

Armor: None

Alias: Head of The Fuma Clan

_Versus Zabuza Momochi The feared Swordsmen of Mist who's bloodshed brought about the end of several lives_

Zabuza Momochi stats

Age: 31

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 72 kg

Armor: Flak Jacket

Alias: Missing Nin of Mist

_Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin will run tests and analyze the weapons data._

"In this we got two guys who have never meet but both where destructive and caused a lot of mayhem where they came from."

_Dr. Armand Dorian will examine the wounds and blows caused by each ninjas' weapons._

"This is a unique matchup cause we have two guys who both are Shinobi but each are very different in their style. I'm intrigued by this matchup." Dr. Dorian says putting his gloves on

_And computer Whiz Max Geiger will upload all the data into a super computer developed by Slytherin Studios._

"Once all the data is done this baby will fire up and simulate the battle to see who lives and who is killed." Max says to the camera.

_For this matchup, Zabuza will be represented by two people who know him better than anyone._

"Zabuza Momochi is without a doubt one of the greatest ninja to have ever lived. If he had a target, he would kill him without blinking an eye." A ninja wearing green and taking off his anbu mask he weared to reveal a very feminine face says.

_Haku is the bodyguard of Zabuza, the young boy taken in by him. He has seen him in battle firsthand._

"Try to get in his way and he'll kill you and then kill his target." Haku says examing Kunai.

_Also representing Zabuza is Kisame Hoshigaki, a former Swordsmen of Mist and member of Akatsuki._

"Zabuza, he's tough not as tough as I but he can kick your ass without breaking a sweat." The shark like man says Samehada strapped to his back.

_Born in Mist during the Wars, Zabuza very quickly in his youth find out what was in store for his future._

"Mist back then would put you with someone in the academy, make you become friends with them, trust and protect them like you would a family member. However when graduation came, you had to kill that person in order to pass. Needless to say after Zabuza they stopped doing that." Kisame says explaining his past.

Zabuza is shown with dozens of bodies around him a look of madness on his face.

"He killed every last one of them, after that they stopped doing that as they saw what he did." He finishes.

_Becoming a ninja of Mist he became a feared Swordsmen and was referred to as a demon. He would later leave Mist and plot to take over it._

Zabuza is now shown killing a Hunter Nin with a mad look in his eyes

"When he took me in, he was already a Missing Nin. He had plans, plans to take over it and rule Mist. That is what lead us to targeting Tazuna and our encounter with Naruto Uzumaki." Haku says thinking back. "I have little doubt he will kill this Fuma Ninja."

_The Zabuza team is confident but so too are the experts for Kotaro Fuma._

A ninja wearing blue and having the Iga Symbol on his outfit is shown wielding a kusarigama.

_Hanzo Hattori, retainer of Ieyasu Tokugawa has come face to face with the Chaotic ninja and knows how dangerous he is firsthand._

"Kotaro is merciless and brutal, he sees joy in watching a person die. He will kill this Mist Shinobi." Hanzo Hattori says the ninja barely speaking above a whisper.

A man smoking a pipe and carrying a Cane examines a pair of gauntlets with spikes on them.

_Ujiyasu Hojo, lord of the Clan and Lion of Suruga is Kotaro's master and he knows how dangerous he is._

"Kotaro is the best at what he does and what he does ain't pretty. There are times when I have trouble taking control of him and I know he probably wants to kill me as well to satisfy his chaotic desires." The leader of the Hojo speaks taking a puff of his pipe.

_During the Sengoku Period of Japan, many retainers of Lords and their clans became feared throughout the land. Kotaro Fuma was one of them. Seeking pleasure in the chaos for control of the land, he sought to tip the scales in favor of chaos._

"Kotaro has made multiple attempts on my lord's life before. Each time I've stopped him but his work is dangerous." Hanzo says explaining.

Kotaro is shown killing a Daimyo and disappearing through a window

_Although he serves the Hojo clan, Kotaro's methods make him a dangerous threat to all around him._

"He serves me, but I trust him as much as a Anaconda. Which is one of the reasons I carry this." Ujiyasu says and reveals the hidden sword in his cane. "He'll make you wish for death ten times before he kills you."

Kotaro is shown slashing his gauntlets across a samurai's face shredding it.

"If I am barely able to stop him, I doubt this Mist nin can stop him." Hanzo says remembering his past battles with him.

_Each team is confident, but what about our experts._

"For this I'm going with Kotaro Fuma. This guy is devious and full of traps and surprises. Plus he's a lot bigger than your average ninja." Geoff says giving his view on the fight.

"I'm going with Zabuza Momochi. That sword he has scares me to death, one blow would kill a cow and who knows what else he has planned." Max says going for the Missing Nin.

_Each ninja will bring an arsenal of weapons designed to kill and maim._

_Kotaro seeks to sow chaos on the battlefield with the…_

Spiked Gauntlets

Metal Claws

Poison Bomb

And Extendable Fists

_Zabuza seeks to slay his enemies with the…_

Zanbato

Kunai

Explosive Tag

And Water Bullet Jutsu

_For our first test we tested out each warriors Mid Range weapons_

"Alright Ujiyasu, you saw these are the gauntlets Kotaro wears?" Geoff asks him as the Hojo leader straps them on.

"That's right and you can see that they are spiked and rigged to cut an opponents body. Namely their face." He says to them.

"Like a nasty backscratcher. Alright let's see the damage you can do with it."

Ujiyasu stands in front of a gel torso and on the count of three slams the first gauntlet into the chest. He then slams the second one into the face and and shreds it with the spikes on the gauntlets. Shredding the body to pieces tearing parts of it off.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough Ujiyasu you can stop!" Geoff calls out and he stops.

_The damage is severe._

"Aww, look at this I near cheese grinders that do less mayhem then that." Max says as they look over the body. The face was a total mess.

"This is without a doubt one of the worst ways to die as you just gave him an extreme makeover." Dr. Dorian says looking over it as the face was ruined

_But the opposition isn't worried…_

"Bah, I can do that kind of damage with my teeth." Kisame says not impressed. "Allow me to show you Zabuza's signature weapon."

Kisame takes aim with a replica of Zabuza's Zanbato at a gel horse head.

"Alright, his weapon is said to be able to kill a horse and cut off its head, let's see if that's true." Max says to him.

Kisame takes a warmup swing and then slashes at the horse head and goes right into it. Pulling it out he takes another slice and this time goes all the way through the horses head knocking it off its body.

"Oh my god man, I thought you may have been bluffing but you weren't you took off its head with only two swings." Max says as they look at the replay.

"See that?" THe Shark Ninja called out to the opposing team and points at the horse head. "There's your Fuma right there.

_So who has the edge in mid range?_

"I liked the gauntlets but the Zanbato wowed me. It took off a horses head with no trouble at all." Max says to the others.

"Agreed, one swing and you're dead. Edge to the Zanbato."

_The Zanbato takes it_

_Edge Zabuza_

_For short range weapons Haku took aim with a pair of Kunai._

Standing ready with two kunai, the feminine ninja looks at the gel torso before him. When given the signal he thrusts the first one straight into the body. He then takes the second one and stabs it right into the head.

"Let's see here, you got right in between the ribs with the first one, but it's not a kill blow. But the second one is a kill shot you managed to penetrate the skull and go right into the brain." Dr. Dorian says to him and he nods approvingly.

"They are two short, you have to get so close for them to be effective. Nice effort but it's no good." Hanzo says to them shaking his head.

_Now Hanzo takes aim wearing a pair of metal claws_

Standing before a hanging pig, Hanzo stabs into it and spills out blood. He continues to stab it through the stomach spilling out the contents multiple times until he is told to stop.

"Yow, you went right through it no effort whatsoever. I'm counting at least six kill blows here." Dr. Dorian says as they look at it.

"And they can also be used to disarm and block as well." Hanzo said as he removes them.

_So who gets the edge in short range?_

"Gotta go with the claws on this, they easily penetrated that pig carcass and plus you can also use them to block as well." Geoff says to them.

"Yeah, the kunai just doesn't match up to it." Dorian says as well.

_For short range The Metal Claws take it_

_Edge Kotaro_

_For the next test we tested out two explosives_

The teams are outside and we see a group of pigs hanging up. Haku stands in the center and has an explosive tag. Getting the signal he lights it and runs off as fast as he can. A few seconds later the tag explodes covering the area in smoke and dust.

Upon examination two of the pigs are dead with the third having suffered an concussion.

For the next test, Hanzo lights off a clay bomb and throws it at the pigs. After a few tense seconds it explodes sending a green substance into the air as well as shrapnel.

Upon examining the danger two of the pigs are dead and the third would be soon due to the poisonous gas that was released from it.

"Alright I like the Explosive tag in this one, two dead guys and one knocked out with a concussion." Geoff says to them.

"I respectfully disagree, Judging by the effectivness of the gas, it can kill quickly or at the very least if you're able to not get a full face of it, blind and stun you." Dr. Dorian says giving his views on it.

"Yeah, I gotta go with the poison bomb on this one." Max agreeing with him said.

_For special weapons the Poison Bomb outdoes the explosive tag._

_Edge Kotaro_

_Finally in long range weapons we tested out two unique attacks_

Ujiyasu is shown wearing the gauntlets from before. Doing a series of hand symbols and chants he then lashes out and his hands extend several feet and slam into a target dummy. He swipes again and hit's the second dummy. A third time and he knocks a dummy off to the floor.

"Alright, I'm afraid I got bad news. None of the attacks are kill hits. They may have stunned or disoriented a person due to the force but these are not kills." Dr. Dorian says looking them over.

"It's alright if you want to tap someone on the back and you can't reach them. But let me show you a REAL ninja move." Kisame says a taunting grin on his face.

Standing before a Gel Dummy, Kisame does a series of Hand Jutsus and then does the Jutsu. A bullet made of water slams and goes right through the gel torso.

"It's a kill shot by the look of it, it went all the way through the body and deep into it. And it was fast also, this would be deadly if you're not prepared for it." Geoff says as they examine it.

_So who gets the final edge?_

"I think it's clear who has the advantage. Killed vs. stunned? Gotta go with the attack that kills." Geoff says and they nod at him.

_For Long Range the edge goes to the Water Bullet._

_Edge Zabuza_

_The tests are done and it is time to see who receives the title of Deadliest Warrior._

Max stands by his computer. "The only thing left to do is fire this up and see who lives and who dies." He presses a key and the computer fires up.

The Battle…

In the Forest of Death Zabuza Momochi is shown. The Missing Nin of Mist draws his blade and gets into a fighting stance as he cautiously makes his way through it.

Not far away a figure lands on a branch and peers down on him. Kotaro Fuma sees him from up above in the trees. Making his way down he stealthily stalks the Mist Nin from behind.

Zabuza continues walking unaware of Kotaro slowly approaching him from behind. Kotaro reveals a pair of metal claws and goes to run him through from behind.

At the last second Zabuza turns and blocks his assassination attempt with his blade. This catches Kotaro off guard and he avoids a swipe from his Zanbato. He hisses at him and slashes at him with his gauntlets. Zabuza blocks it and slashes at him nearly missing his head.

Kotaro backs up and begins to retreat and Zabuza gives pursuit. Kotaro leaps up into the trees and Zabuza follows after him.

Getting up he can't find him and scans the entire area on the large branches looking for him.

Suddenly something flies out of a tree and lands and explodes sending a green gas into the air. Zabuza coughs and covers his face seeing that it was poison and runs away.

Getting on another tree he stops to catch his breath and regain himself. He then senses danger and looks around. Kotaro then leaps out of the trees from behind and attempt slash him with his claws. Zabuza dodges it and kicks him in the stomach. Kotaro grunts and backs up. He avoids a swing and cunningly hits him in the arms with his spiked gauntlets and cause him to lose his grip and drop his weapon down onto another branch.

Zabuza having lost his main weapon does a flip backwards and draws out a kunai he blocks with it and flips it into his other hand and stabs Kotaro in the shoulder. Kotaro backs up as blood spilled out of it. Zabuza then runs away from him and Kotaro gives pursuit.

Zabuza seeing a chance to do some damage to hit gets out an explosive tag and lighting it stabs his kunai into it and sticks it into a tree. He then keeps running as it lights and prepares to detonate.

Kotaro runs not knowing of the danger in it, he passes the tree and the tag goes off knocking him off his feet and onto his stomach not moving. Zabuza approaches the area checking to see if he was dead. It appeared that he had been killed.

Suddenly Kotaro gets up and doing symbols throws a punch and his hands extend and punch him from across the distance stunning him. He throws another punch and hits him in the face. He throws a third punch and hits him again knocking him down.

Zabuza reacts quickly and does hand symbols of his own. He then fires a bullet of water at him but Kotaro moves out of the way in the nick of time as it hit's a branch.. Zabuza charges him and hits him in the face. Kotaro avoids the next punch and slashes him across the arm with his spiked gauntlets drawing blood. He then shoves him off the branch and he falls onto the branch below.

Zabuza was a bit disoriented when he suddenly the hilt of his weapon nearby. Crawling towards it he reaches and grasps the handle of it. Kotaro not seeing it leaps down prepared to kill him.

Zabuza grabs his weapon and turns at the last second and impales Kotaro right through the stomach with his Zanbato. Kotaro coughs up blood and can't find the power to yell. Zabuza kicks him off the blade and his body falls off the giant branch they where fighting on and down onto the forest below.

Zabuza raises his blood stained weapon and lets out a victory cry.

Winner: Zabuza Momochi

_After a thousand battles, Zabuza Momochi emerged victorious with 607 kills. His best weapon was his signature Zanbato with three hundred and twenty eight kills_

Zabuza kills

Zanbato: 328

Kunai: 50

Explosive Tag: 157

Water Bullet: 72

_Kotaro Fuma only managed to get 393 kills. His best weapon was his Poison Bomb_

Kotaro kills

Spiked Gauntlets: 71

Metal Claws: 138

Poison Bomb: 146

Extendable Fists: 38

"I believe Kotaro lost was because a majority of Zabuza's weapons where a one hit kill. While his it could take time to kill and against an A class ninja time is not on your side." Max Geiger says giving his thoughts on it.

"Hmph, he have won today, but Kotaro is still my pick for Deadliest Warrior." Ujiyasu says disappointment in his voice.

"I had little doubt he wouldn't win." Haku says a smile on his face. "I knew that he would truimph as nothing can defeat Zabuza Momochi.

Zabuza is shown standing on the branch letting out a victory roar.

A/N: That's it for this fight. Review please


	13. Saika Renegades vs EITC

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior Pirates of The Caribbean or Samurai Warriors.

We see a British Man, wearing a red uniform and white wig taking aim with a Musket.

_The East India Trading Company, the ruthless business whose feared soldiers cut down anyone associated with pirates._

A group of Soldiers are shown firing into a crowd and stabbing them with their bayonets.

We see an Asian man with the symbol of a bird on his back hoisting a rifle and preparing to fire.

_The Saika Renegades, The Mercenary gun wielding warriors who changed the battlefield of The Sengoku era._

A group of Renegades are shown ambushing a group of Oda Samurai and firing their bullets into them.

_Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene changes to the fight club and we see several people from different parts of the world examining the weapons and firearms that would be used in the battle.

_At the fight club, our team of doctors, engineers, and weapons experts are gearing up for the showdown between two teams that are worlds apart in how they operate._

_The Saika Renegades, The Sengoku Era's mercenaries for hire._

Saika Renegades:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 159 ilbs

Weight of Gear: 20 Ilbs

Year: 1570

Homeland: Japan

_Vs The East India Trading Company, The hunter of Pirates and feared worldwide._

EITC stats:

Height: 5'8

Weight: 151 ilbs

Weight of Gear: 17 ilbs

Year: 1740

Homeland: Europe

_Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin will be running the rests and analyzing the data._

"This is a unique matchup, they both are very similar in terms of weaponry but are also vastly apart in how they do it."

_Computer whiz Max Geiger shall input the weapon data into the simulator for the upcoming battle._

"This shall be a five on five squad battle, winner takes all."

_And Dr. Armand Dorian shall examine the blows and damage each team will give the other."_

"In this battle we are bringing in weapons and firearms each group used. My job is to see how much damage they'll do. Whether it's an automatic kill shot, or if that guy can still stand and fight a little while longer."

_Throughout Europe and seeking domination over The Seas, The East India Trading Company at first charged with shipping goods over to the Atlantic, that all changed when Cutler Beckett took over._

A British man and officer examines a cutlass.

_Admiral James Norrington knows firsthand how brutal they could be._

"When Beckett got in charge, the entire company changed." Norrington says looking up "They changed from a mere shipping business into a near unstoppable army determined to destroy piracy."

A man in pirate getup with black hair examines a musket.

_Captain Jack Sparrow Pirate lord of the Caribbean also himself had dealt with them and meet with the ruthless leader as well._

"I was once apart of them, until I got sick of how they did things." Jack Sparrow says adjusting his hat. "I don't know much about this Saikas but Beckett and his ilk damn near ruined us good pirates.

_Gaining possession of the heart of Davy Jones and the command of the Flying Dutchman ship. The Company began its conquest to take control of the seas, and the world._

"Laws where removed, people who where even associated with pirates or even heard of them where shot and killed or even hanged. Hundreds of people, including children took the walk to the gallows. These Renegades are just hired men, they stand little chance against the machine that is the Company that won't rest until pirates have been wiped off the map." Norrington says a part of him ashamed of what he did for the company.

_Determined to wipe out piracy off the face of the map, The Company began its conquest seeking total domination._

"I'm not rooting for them but the East India Trading Company will wipe out these Renegades the same way they nearly wiped us out, Savvy?" Sparrow says giving his thoughts of it.

_However, our experts for the Saika Renegades believe victory is a mere bullet away._

A man with black hair in a bow and hoisting a rifle practices aiming.

_Magoichi Saika is the leader of the mercenary group and made his living off the battlefield._

"The Renegades are tough as nails, these Company guys think about charging to us, we'll just let them come and then fill them with holes." He says as he puts his rifle down.

Also with him is an one eyed daimyo wearing green and a Kabuto helmet with the symbol of a dragon on the back of his cape and examining a saber.

_Masamune Date is the Lord of Oshu and has used firearms to their full effectiveness._

"If these Company Imbeciles believe they can win they are bigger fools than I thought." The young lord says as he takes out his pistols.

_During The Sengoku Era, The Saikas from their home village employed their services to those who would hire them._

"At this time period, Japan was up for grabs for any lord who had the power to take control. Since none of us were Samurai or soldiers, we decided to make best with what we had. It didn't matter who you where, if you hired us, we'll fight for you, of course the next battle we might be against you." Magoichi says as he explains.

_The Saikas quickly became renowned for their pinpoint accuracy and use of firearms._

"They are not simple vagabonds you'd hire off the street." Masamune says as he cleans a pistol. "They are trained soldiers and know how to get the job done."

_However, The Saikas also quickly became the target of Nobunaga Oda as they where often hired to oppose him. Allying with the Ikko Rebels and the sects of Honganji, they fought him for ten years. They later also aided eventual unifier Hideyoshi Toyotomi._

"Unlike these other guys who just keep coming, The Saikas would lure them into a trap and then pick them off at their leisure." Magoichi says confident of the victory.

_Both teams believe victory is theirs but what about our experts._

"For this I'm going with The East India Trading Company." Geoff Desmoulin says giving his vote. "They are more well known than the Saikas and have an advantage with over a hundred years in technology."

Max Geiger gives his vote for the Saika. "The Saikas from what we understand adapted off of hit and run tactics, The Company is use to formation and order. I don't think they are prepared for a hit and run assault so that's why I'm going with them."

_Each group brings into battle a variety of weapons._

_The East India Trading Company look to riddle the enemy with_

_The Musket with Bayonet._

_The Flintlock Pistol_

_The Cutlass_

_And The Grenado_

_The Saika Renegades will return fire with_

_The Tanegashima Rifle_

_The Wheelock Pistol_

_The Saber_

_And The LandMine_

_In Long Range, both Saikas and East India carried into battle a deadly weapon._

The scene changes to outside and both teams are standing in front of a pair of targets. One wearing the uniform of The British Royal Navy, The other of The Saika Renegades.

"Okay's here's the test." Geoff says explaining it to them. "Jack, Norrington. You're going to be aiming at the Saikas with your muskets. Magoichi, Masamune, your target is the British troops with the Rifles. You'll both have one minute to fire, reload and fire again. After one minute has passed we'll check the damage. Mago, Masamune you're up first."

Both men set up their rifles and prepare to fire.

"3...2...1! Fire!"

Magoichi takes aim and fires into a target hitting him in the chest. He then passes it to Masamune who hands him the other one and reloads the other gun. Magoichi fires again and hit's the target. Masamune finish reloading hands him the gun and takes the empty one while Magoichi fires once more into a target.

Masamune finishes reloading the Rifle and Magoichi takes a fourth shot and hit's the last target and Geoff calls for time.

"_Upon inspection, the damage is catastrophic."_

"Ah, just right above the heart." Dr. Dorian says looking at a wound. "This guy's dead or soon will be."

Max examines a wound as well. "You got this guy right below the shoulder area. Odds are he's dead soon enough."

"Okay we got three kills and one soon to be kill. Nice shooting boys." Geoff says after the wounds have been looked out.

Magoichi helds up his rifle. "This is the weapon that exterminated The Takeda Cavalry at Nagashino." He then turns to the others. "Is there anything your company boys can bring to the fight?"

"First off not bad, but it took him nearly twenty five seconds to reload. That's too long. The Company would be upon you after your first volley. And second we got a gun that can go twice as fast as that and deal as much damage." Norrington says with a smirk.

_To back up his claim, Norrington and Sparrow step up to the plate._

Standing ready the two are given the command to fire. Norrington fires and hit's a Saika in the shoulder area. Jack hands him another one and reloads the other one and he fires and hit's a target in the waist area. Taking the reloaded gun back from Jack he takes aim once more and fires but this one hit's a target only sparingly. Grunting in anger he takes the other reloaded gun from Jack and fires. The bullet goes into a Saika's chest. Sparrow finished reloading the other gun hands it to him and he fires but hit's a target in the arm again. Norrington than runs up and stabs the target with the bayonet in the throat just as Geoff kills time.

_Upon inspection, the damage is disappointing._

The team looks over the scene. "The ones in the waist and chest area are kill shots, but the rest aren't looking too good." Geoff says as they peel off the clothing and examine it.

"Agreed, while a shot in the arm can be painful, it is not necessary a kill shot. If he can get to a skilled doctor and get that tended. He'll live. Although depending on the damage the arm may have to be amputated. I say we got about two kills and four wounded." Dr. Dorian says as he looks at the wounds.

Norrington looks at the damage. "This isn't the most accurate gun in the world but it's faster at reloading, we got about near six shots off. Plus the bayonet also works as well in case you run out of ammo."

Masamune shakes his head. "Don't try to change the subject, your weapon is inaccurate and flawed. It maybe faster but it means nothing if you can't hit it." He says earning a glare from the Admiral.

_So who gets the edge in Long Range?_

"While the Flintlock has a faster reload and an additional weapon with the bayonet, it's inaccuracy bugs the hell out of me." Geoff says at the club talking to the others. "For this I gotta go with the Rifle."

"Agreed, one shot and you're done. Slow and Steady wins the Race in this one." Max says nodding his head in agreement.

_In Long Range the Tanegashima Rifle gets the edge._

_Edge Saika Renegades._

_Next for Medium range, both teams take aim with their respective firearms._

At the Shooting range Masamune and Jack Sparrow showcase the preferred firearms of the group.

"During The Sengoku Era many powers from the western world where interested in trade with Japan. Spain, Portugal, France, they all looked for trade and business with us. One of the things they brought over that the Saikas capitalized on was this, the Wheelock Pistol." The leader of the Date clan shows showing the pistols he carried.

"You can keep those fancy French guns." Jack says not impressed with it and brings up his own pistol that he used to shoot Barbossa. "The Flintlock is my and the Company's preferred gun to get the job done. It's more accurate, and doesn't misfire nearly as often as that toy gun you're carrying."

_Since talk is cheap each group prepares to fire. Each of them will have three shots Going first for the Company, Jack Sparrow._

Taking aim at the target, The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean pulls the trigger and fires. The bullet hit's the chest of the target. Reloading he takes aim again and fires hitting the target. He reloads once again and fires, but this time there is a misfire. Scowling he quickly reloads and fires hitting the target.

_Now Masamune will attempt to do the same thing with his pistol_

Standing in front of the target, Masamune pulls the trigger and fires at the setup target. He then reloads and pulls the trigger but there is a misfire. Grunting he reloads and fires hitting the target. Reloading he looks to fire but there is another misfire. Scowling in anger he reloads once more and hit's the target.

"Okay, let's see the damage we have here." Dr. Dorian says as they examine the targets. He then turns to face them "Congratulations Masamune, Jack. You where both three for three on kills."

"However, there is a problem." Max says. "Both guns where capable of misfiring. In a squad on squad fight, a gun that misfires is worthless and is more of a liability. Especially if it does it on a daily basis."

Sparrow only shrugs. "Well if it does happen I can always just use it as a club instead."

_So who has the edge in Medium Range._

"I'm going all the way with The Flintlock on this one. Although it misfired, it didn't nearly as often as the Wheelock did." Max says to them.

"Agreed, two misfires to one? I'm going with the one that does the least misfire." Dr. Dorian says as well.

"We're three for three." Geoff says also. "Edge to the Flintlock."

_In Medium Range The Edge goes to the Company with its Flintlock Pistol_

_Edge East India Trading Company._

_Now for Explosive weapons each side looked to blow away the other._

"This is one of the type of mines used by us." Magoichi said showing it to them all of them outside. "The Saikas would bury it, lure an enemy towards them and once they added even the slightest pressure to it. BOOM! It would go off and dead enemies and we're free to do whatever we want."

Geoff looks at it and nods his head. "Okay this is what I've been looking forward too. We got a couple of East India guys over there ready to take over your land. Let's see you use it to blow them to smithereens."

Magoichi burying it in the middle of the group gets up and runs off. The group that is on remote controlled stands move forward when one of them passes over it and sets it off.

KABOOM!

The mine goes off and sends dirt flying up into the air, covering the ground with dust and smoke from the explosion.

_The Mine sets off a big bang, but what are the results._

The team looks at them and examine the patches they weared.

"These two are dead and one of them's missing a limb from it." Max says as they examine it. "However," He says and checks the farthest one from it. "No signs of shrapnel, no fragments in his face and the patch isn't tripped we got a survivor on this one."

_Although the damage is impressive the opposition find it to be risky._

"I don't trust mines." Jack said shaking his head. "If I buried one and went and got meself some Rum. I'd forget where I buried it and risk blowing myself back to Davy Jones Locker. I prefer a good old fashion Grenado."

_Now Jack looks to show that they have a bigger bang with the Grenado._

Lighting the bomb and hiding behind a makeshift fort, Jack Sparrow throws it at a group of Dummy's dressed in Saika outfits. Taking cover and covering his ears. The group wait for it to go off.

BOOM! The Grenado goes off and covers the area in smoke. After the dust is settled they are examined.

_The Grenado appears to have done severe damage to all of them._

"By the look of it, all three of them have gotten shrapnel and fragments. The patches are tripped. The explosion didn't kill them by the look of it, but the fragments did its job." Geoff says looking at it.

"Yeah it did its job, but c'mon those bombs we can see coming, you have no idea where our mine will be at." Magoichi says not convinced.

_So who gets the edge in Explosives?_

"I really like the Mine. It's hidden and you have no idea where it could be. You could pass by it and have no idea you just nearly triggered your own death." Geoff says but is met with disapproval.

"I'm sorry but you gotta add in to the fact that the Grenado managed to kill all three. Plus you may forget where you put the Mine as well." Max argues.

"I'm going with Max as well. The Mine if it is handled wrong, can be your own enemy as well as that of your allies." Dr. Dorian says as well agreeing with him. "For that I gotta give the edge to the Grenado."

_The Grenado blows away the Land Mine._

_Edge East India Trading Company._

_Now for short range, our warriors are ready to get up close and personal._

Taking his cutlass in hand Norrington stands ready as a slab of cattle beef is setup. The beef is let go and he waits for the right moment and then slashes at it and cuts through it like butter spilling the contents and nearly cutting it right off. The then stabs the beef with it in the chest area going right through it with his blade.

Masamune then takes his saber as well and stands ready as another slab of cattle beef is setup. The large beef is let go and descends towards him. Instead of slashing at it he instead lets out a cry and thrusts it right into the beef going all the way through. He then tears it out and slashes at it cutting part of it off and slashes it again cutting more parts off of it.

Upon examination both of them delivered kill bows with their weapons. They both looked evenly matched as they both gutted and slashed their way through it.

_So who gets the edge in Short Range?_

"I'm honestly stumped on this way. Both blades delivered kill blows and neither side is wearing armor of any sort to protect themselves. Neither really has the advantage over the other." Max says to them.

"I'm stumped as well, both where fast, powerful, and precise on their attacks. I can't pick one." Geoff says shaking his head.

_In Short Range Neither side gets the advantage over the other._

_Edge Even_

_Finally after all the tests are done it is time to decide, East India Trading Company? Or Saika Renegades._

_It will be a battle of opposites…_

_West…_

A group of Soldiers fires their muskets into a group of pirates.

_vs. East_

The Renegades are shown taking aim at a target area

_Hit and Run…_

A Saika lures a group of Oda soldiers and watches as they get blown up by a mine.

_Vs A Relentless Assault._

The East India Company is shown raiding a town and killing all in it.

"It is time to decide who is the Deadliest Warrior." Max says sitting at the computer and he hit's a key.

The Battle…

A group of soldiers are shown getting out of a rowboat, there where five of them and each weared a Red uniform and White wig. The One in front's outfit was more decorated and regal signifying himself as the leader of the group. They then start to march.

These where the East India Trading Company.

Not far a group of Japanese soldiers wearing green and having the symbol of a bird on the back of their outfits and one of them digging a hole in the ground and placing a Mine in it where nearby.

These where the Saika Renegades.

A Renegade appears and shouts to his comrades that a group of enemies where nearby. Gathering their guns they prepare to ambush them.

The EITC continues to march as they examine their surroundings.

Unaware to them The Saika Renegades have seen them and are hiding in the Tall Grass waiting for them to get in range. The Saikas watch as the strange enemies continue to march. Seeing them getting in range the leader of the group gives the command.

The group raises as one and fires their rifles into the group. The East India troops where caught unaware and one of them was struck down through the chest and killed instantly.

Renegades IIIII EITC IIII

The Saika begin to retreat back the way they came. The Captain of the Company orders a counter fire and they fires their muskets.

Two of the Saikas are hit and fall down while the rest retreat. The Captain orders a charge and they charge their way forward. One of the soldiers noticed that one of the shot Renegades wasn't dead and trying to crawl away. He then stabs him in the back with his Bayonet.

Renegades III EITC IIII

Charging after the Renegades who retreat into the forest The Company pursues them. The Captain fires his Pistol but misses hitting a tree. In response the Leader of the Saikas turns and fires his own Wheelock pistol and catches a soldier right in the heart killing him.

Renegades III EITC III

The Renegades continue their retreat and run past the mine they had setup earlier. The one in the back sees them coming and noticing the mine grins and calls out to them daring them to come after him. He continues taunting them in his language.

Snarling in anger at him The Soldiers chase after him. The Captain and The soldier behind him pass the patch of dirt thinking nothing of it. But the third one wasn't so lucky and his foot pressed down upon the mine.

An explosion filled the scene and when the dirt and dust fade the soldier is shown dead having been killed in it.

Renegades III EITC II

The remaining troops continue chasing after the Saikas going uphill. A shot then whizzes past them and hit's a tree. They look and see a Saika ducking behind a giant rock trying to reload his rifle.

Mentioning to his lone comrade. The Captain ducks behind a rock and produces a Grenado from his pants pocket. His comrade lights it and he throws it at the rock.

The Renegade having finished reloading prepares to fire when something rolls past the rock. He looks at it and sees that it is a bomb! He screams in horror just as it goes off right in front of him.

The Company troops seeing the explosion run past the rock and past it paying no attention to the dead Saika.

Renegades II EITC II

Having reloaded their muskets they continue charging. When a shot rings through the air and catches one of them and he falls down to the ground. The captain looks over at him and sees that he has a hole in his head. He looks up and sees a Renegade having shot him with his Rifle.

Renegades II EITC I

The Captain raises his other pistol and fires at him but there is a misfire. The Saika draws his Saber and charges down towards him forcing him to draw his cutlass. The Renegades attacks him with wild slashes and swings and the Captain parries and counters the attacks.

The Saika avoids a cut at his arm and his own swing is blocked. The captain ducks under an overhead swing and runs him through with the Cutlass the blade sticking out of his body.

Coughing up blood, he is pushed off it and dies on the ground. The Captain cleans his sword of the blood on it off his body.

Renegades I EITC I

He looks around and sees The Leader of the Renegades. The Leader raises his pistol and pulls the trigger but there is a misfire. Cursing his luck he turns to run. The Leader aims his Musket and fires and the bullet hit's the leader in the arm wounding him.

Yelling in pain he runs away and into the forest. The Captain smirks and gives pursue.

The Leader of the Renegades clutches his arm as he heads into the deeper parts. He spies a pair of branches nearby and grinning takes off his jacket and hangs it on there. He then gets into a hiding spot and hastily reloads his Rifle.

The Captain catching up to the area looks around for him when he spies not far from him a jacket with the symbol of the bird on it. Recognizing it he grins and charges and stabs his Bayonet thinking he had him.

To his surprise the piece of clothing fell off the branches. He then suddenly hears a shout from behind and turns around to see the Renegade aiming his Rifle at him.

The bullet goes right into his chest and through his heart killing him instantly.

Renegades I EITC 0

The Saika Renegade Leader retrieves his clothing and putting it back on lets out a cry of victory and then leaves to tend to his wounds.

Winner: Saika Renegades

_After a thousand battles, The Saika Renegades emerged victorious with 537 kills. Their best weapon was their trademark Rifle._

Saika Renegade kills

Tangashima Rifle: 240

Wheelock Pistol: 57

Land Mine: 160

Saber: 80

Total: 537

_The East India Trading Company managed to score 463 kills. All of their weapons scored in the Hundreds yet came up short._

East India Trading Company kills

Flintlock Musket with Bayonet: 120

Flintlock Pistol: 100

Grenado: 137

Cutlass: 106

Total: 463

We are back at the fight club and hear from the others.

"I think the Saikas won was due they where more adapt at hit and run tactics for small groups." Max says giving his views on it. "The Company's soldiers are more suited for a full on large assault."

"I honestly admit I'm surprised I thought The Saikas wouldn't stand a chance." Geoff says surprised at it.

"While I'm not really happy those Saika blokes won." Jack Sparrow admits and he then starts to grin. "I am rather happy they lost as well. Savvy?"

"Oda troops, East India Company, it doesn't matter." Magoichi says with a boastful smile. "We'll fill them all up with holes. As no one can best the Saika Renegades when it comes to Firearms. No one."

A group of Saika Renegades are shown and they fire their Rifles in unison sending a volley at the screen.

That's it for this right. Review please.


	14. DeepGround vs Krimzon Guard

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, Jak and Daxter, or FF

A soldier wearing grey is seen and he takes aim at the camera with an Assault Rifle.

_Deepground, The hidden and dangerous force of Shinra that aided Weiss The Immaculate's goal of Annihilation._

A group of Deepground soldiers are shown attacking a city and killing all that get in their path.

A tattooed man with pointy ears and wearing Red armor is shown taking aim with a Blaster.

_The Krimzon Guard, Baron Praxis's ruthless and dominating enforcers of Haven City_

A squad of Krimzon Guards are shown opening fire on a group of Underground soldiers with their blasters.

_Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The Scene changes to the fight club in Los Angeles California where we see the setup and two teams taking practice aim with their guns and checking on their explosives.

_At Los Angeles California, we have gathered doctors, medical experts, biomedical engineers, guns and bomb experts to decide who would destroy the other._

_The Krimzon Guard, Baron Praxis's brutal soldiers who controlled Haven City with an Iron Fist._

Krimzon Guard stats

Height: 5'10

Weight: 135 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 35 Ilbs

Armor: Full body suit

_Or DeepGround, The Shinra force that where bred for battle beneath Midgar and nearly destroyed the planet._

DeepGround stats

Height: 6'0

Weight: 145 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 21 Ilbs

Armor: None

_ER Doctor Armand Dorian will assess the damage and determine who's weapons will leave the other dead on the field._

"What we have here is a matchup between two groups that are brutal and in some cases, take joy in what they do. I'm not expecting any mercy from them." The Doctor says putting on his gloves.

_Biomedical Engineer and Black Belt Geoff Desmoulin will scan the damage and weapons done by each team as they attempt to hack the other to pieces._

"We got two groups of Warriors and they both pack guns, so that means that this will be a Four on Four squad battle between them." Geoff says standing in front of his equipment.

_And Computer Whiz Max Geiger shall input all the damage data and capabilities of each group into a Super Computer developed by Slytherine Studios._

"Once all this data has been inputted, we're going to fire this puppy up. Whoever wins shall be The Deadliest Warrior."

For The Krimzon Guard side we see a man with brown red hair and tatoos all over his face examining a Blaster.

_Torn is a former Captain of the Krimzon Guard and leader of The Underground. The Guards' ruthless and inhumane tactics led him to leaving them._

"The KG are tough, I've seen firsthand what they can do. And trust me, it's not a pretty picture. After I had enough of what I saw, I quit." Torn says as he takes practice aim with it.

A female is shown wearing an two piece outfit with red hair in dreads and tattoos on her face as well.

_Ashelin Praxis is the current governess of Haven City and was the former Baron's daughter. She knows firsthand how dangerous they are._

"Under my father, The Krimzon Guard where ruthless and destroyed everything in sight, after the War with The Metal Heads and his death, they where abolished." She said as she takes aim with a pistol.

_Founded by The Great Warrior Mar centuries ago, The Krimzon Guard's first purpose was to defend Haven City from the looming Metal Head threat. That all changed when Baron Praxis took control of the City._

"The Guard was suppose to protect the city, The Tattoos we have symbolizing our rank and order. When Praxis got in power everything changed." Torn says as he shows clips of what they did on a film. "Your family could be deported to the Wasteland or worse, experimented on with Dark Eco if you didn't join them as they had total control as long as he was in power."

_Praxis used the KG to enforce his laws and punish any who defied him. All who broke his laws where dealt with brutally._

"You could be walking the street minding your own business and you could be arrested and beaten." Ashelin says remembering what her father did. "Homes where destroyed people where jailed under false crimes, and Haven City became little more than a hellhole. All in the name of preserving Peace." She said bitterly.

_After The Metal Head War and thanks to the efforts of Jak, The KG where abolished and removed to insure that never again would they have the power to enslave Haven and its inhabitants._

"The Guard's going to win this single handily," Torn says giving his beliefs on it. "This DeepGround doesn't stand a chance."

_Our Krimzon experts are confident, but so too is the opposition believing DeepGround will be the victors._

A young girl appearing to be little more than nine years of age picked up a sword, bigger than her, and took a few practice swings with it.

_Former Tsviet, Shelke The Transparent believes victory is only moments away._

"Krimzon Guard?" She says with little emotion. "They might be tough where their from but DeepGround is on another level to them."

A man in his late twenties wearing red and black takes aim with a gun.

_Former Turk Vincent Valentine also believes the top secret organization will emerge victorious._

"DeepGround wanted to destroy the world and reborn it. These Guards have little clue of their capabilities." Vincent says coolly as he examines a Sniper Rifle.

_Formed in secret under the ruins of the Shinra building unknown to all, DeepGround harnessed a sinister plot lead by its leader, Weiss the Immaculate._

"DeepGround had one simple goal in mind," Shelke explains. "They sought to unleash the Weapon Omega onto the world. There they would begin its plan."

_Three years after Meteorfall, Deepground emerged from Midgar and unleashed their plans and became known throughout the world._

"They sought to create a new world by destroying all life on it." Vincent says. "However, the time for Omega to awaken hadn't come. Omega was not meant to awaken and doing so nearly destroyed the entire planet. It took nearly everything The WRO, myself, and even the power of Chaos itself had to defeat them."

"The Guards I don't believe are ready for a force that will stop at nothing to achieve what it desires." Shelke says standing next to him.

_If The Krimzon Guard and DeepGround where to meet in battle, who would be the last man standing? For that our experts are divided._

"I'm going Deepground all the way. They got nearly unlimited resources and from what we saw, took out many different kinds of forces easily." Geoff says giving his pick.

"I think the Krimzon Guard will win due to the fact of their armor as well as their weapons will be not what DeepGround expects based off what they usual foes." Max says going with the Guards.

_Each team brings four weapons onto the battlefield_

_Deepground will unleash hell on the battlefield with_

DG-42 Assault Rifle

Rocket Launcher

SOLDIER Blade

And The DG-12 Sniper Rifle

_The Krimzon Guard will answer back with_

The Vulcan Fury

Grenade Launcher

Electric Tazer Gun

And Blaster Mod

_First in Medium range we tested out two submachine weapons._

The scene takes place outside and Shelke stands in front of targets dressed in WRO uniforms. They also had a can like object around their throats.

"Alright Shelke, show us what you can do. You got a couple of WRO agents snooping around. Take them out." Geoff calls to her and she nods and hoists the gun up.

"3...2...1...Light them up!"

Pulling the trigger she fires and unleashes several rounds of bullets onto them. Ripping them apart and taking off chunks and pieces of them off with her accuracy. When she hit the cans they exploded and sent smoke into the air signifying a blow to the neck area. No more than fifteen seconds had passed before the clip went empty and she was out of bullets.

_Upon inspection the damage is enormous._

"This guy, you pretty much shredded his face, he's got three shots in his face and not to mention his torso as well." Max says as they examine the wreckage.

"Geez, remind me not to tick you off. Nearly all this shots where accurate and many of them where kills. All four all dead." Geoff says as well as they look at it.

The team looks at the replay in slow motion on the computer and witnesses the damage she dealt with it.

"I know it's redundant but it's safe to say these guys aren't making it back home." Dr. Dorian says as they witness how the bullets tore one of the dummies face off.

_The Damage is impressive but our Krimzon experts aren't impressed._

"You did a nice job kiddo." Ashelin says to her. "But our Vulcan Fury can do just as much damage and hold nearly three times that kind of ammo.

_To back up her claim, Ashelin readies the Vulcan Fury._

Ashelin is shown standing in front of a couple of targets dressed as Metal Heads who like the WRO agents had smoke canisters around their necks. Waiting for the signal she prepares herself. When the signal is given she unleashes a flurry of bullets onto them all. The cans exploded instantly upon being hit filing the air with smoke but Ashelin didn't let up. Pieces where being torn off and the blood packets inside them where being spilled as well.

"Okay Ashelin that's enough!" Geoff calls out to her as the targets where now little more than an indescribable mess.

"Look at this mess you weren't kidding about the Vulcan's damage potential. You ridded them all with holes." Max Geiger says as they look at it.

"It also holds a lot more ammo as well, with this a Guard can wipe out a crowd all by himself." Ashelin says displaying the gun.

_So who gets the Edge in Medium Range?_

"Both guns impressed me with their quickness and power." Geoff says. "But The Vulcan Fury I like more cause you got a lot more ammo in it. So Edge to the Vulcan."

_In Medium Range The Vulcan Fury takes it_

Edge Krimzon Guard

_Now, For Explosive Weapons The Krimzon looks to go for the kill._

"This is the Grenade Launcher." Torn says holding up the weapon that looks like a cross of a gun and a missile. "When I was with the Underground these where nightmare weapons. The KG loved nothing more than to fire one of these into a crowded section. Once you hear it beeping you better get your ass the hell out of there."

To demonstrate his point Torn takes aim at a setup structure with four DeepGround targets in it. All four have patches on them that would trip if the damage was severe enough for a kill.

"3...2...1! BOMBS AWAY!" Geoff calls out to him and he fires and a small grenade shots out of it and into the structure. He backs away from it and heads back to the others and waits with anticipation for it.

Boom! The Grenade goes off and purple smoke fills the area.

The crew then examines the wreckage.

"This guy's patch is tripped and so is this one over here." Max says as they examine the ones closest to the explosion that had fragments in them. He then examines the third one and who had been knocked down. "This guy's still alive folks."

"From my analysis I would say he was disoriented and possibly have a concussion and the first thing he'll see is his dead comrades." Dr. Dorian says looking at it. "He's knocked loopy and probably not able to do much."

"And look here, The fourth one has no damage on him or any signs of fragments in him. He's basically unscathed." Geoff Desmoulin says looking at the one farthest away. "So that's two kills, one guy stunned and unable to fight, and one survivor."

"This was mostly used to drive the Underground out of their hiding bases and lure them into open fire. It's wasn't meant to wipe them all out at once." Torn says explaining the weapon.

_Vincent Valentine is unimpressed._

"A DeepGround squad would never be caught like this. Besides instead of Grenades they prefer a weapon that will get the job done in one explosion."

_To back up his claim Vincent now takes aim with DeepGround's Rocket Launcher._

Hoisting the heavy weapon on his shoulder Vincent takes aim at another structure that had Krimzon Guards in it and also weared patches as well. When Geoff asks if he was ready he gives a nod of his head. When Geoff gives the signal he fires the rocket and it zooms right at the building and explodes instantly upon contact and sending it up in flames covering the entire area.

_Upon inspection the damage is devastating._

"Holy you know what man, you just destroyed all these guys." Geoff says in disbelief as they view the collapsed structure and the destroyed guards. "You just sent them all on a one way trip to meet the Precursors." He says as all the patches on them had been tripped.

All four of the Krimzons had been knocked down due to the force of the explosion and the armor did little in protecting them in the blast.

"Either the force of the blow that launched them killed them or they where either caught in the explosion. An instant kill shot on all of them." Dr. Dorian says as they view the damage.

_So who gets the edge in Explosive weapons_

"I think the obvious choice is the Rocket Launcher, it took out all four guys instantly with no problem at all." Max says to the group.

"Agreed," Dr. Dorian says as well. "Edge to the Rocket Launcher."

_In Explosive weapons the Rocket blow away the Grenade_

_Edge DeepGround_

_Each team looks for one more advantage in Long Range._

The scene takes place outside and we see both Ashelin and Vincent with their respective guns.

"Okay Ashelin, Vincent, here's the plan you're both going to be aiming at the targets with both the Blaster Mod and the DG-12 Sniper Rifle respectively to test both the accuracy and precision of them. You'll each four shots to fire. Ashelin you're up first."

Taking her gun and seated on a hill nearly two hundred feet away she stands at the ready. When given the signal she fires at a target and nails him in the chest area. Shifting her aim she fires at a different target and the beam of yellow energy hits him in the side. She fires a third time and narrowly misses on the third try. Cursing to herself she shifts her aim and firing nails the target in the head area.

The group then goes over to examine the damage.

"Okay the blow to the head is an instant kill shot where you got him at." Dr. Dorian says as they look over them. "The one in the chest, he'll be dead soon, while the one you shot in the side, odds are he's injured but still able to battle depending on the wound size."

_Team DeepGround isn't impressed_

"You where three for four and only got two kills. When it comes to long range shooting, The DG-12 Sniper will put your Blaster to shame." Vincent says to them.

Now The Former Turk stands ready and to make things even more interesting he's at four hundred feet nearly double her own distance and claiming he'll get all of them in the head with it.

Lying on the ground on his Belly he looks through the scope and fires. The bullet races throughout the area and into a targets head. Gauging the distance and wind factor he reloads and fires once more hitting the secret target right in the head again. Nodding his head he fires again once more and delivers right in between the eyes. Taking one final shot he nails again the target right between the eyes

The groups heads down to examine just how precise and accurate he was.

"Headshot, Headshot, Headshot. Just like you said man." Geoff says to him. "You got all of them with a headshot and two right in between the eyes. By the time these guys saw you, you had already sent them to their graves."

_So who has the edge in Long Range?_

"Up till now I've been favoring The KG. But after seeing the Sniper Rifle in action it's clear why DeepGround was so dangerous." Max says to them.

"You don't have a clue where it could be coming from and with that accuracy, it's instant death. Edge to the Sniper Rifle.

_In Long Range the edge goes to the DG-12 Sniper Rifle_

_Edge DeepGround._

_Finally in our final test DeepGround strikes in close quarter combat with their short range weapon_

"This is the SOLDIER Blade," Shelke says holding up the Blade. "It's double edge but also useful for stabbing and impaling as well. Once used by those in the SOLDIER Division, DeepGround also uses them as well in case they get in close battles."

"Alright let's see what you can do. We got a gel dummy set up right over there just waiting to be hacked to pieces." Max says to her.

Standing in front of it she waits for the signal.

"3...2...1! CHOP HIM UP!"

The girl slashes and hacks off an arm. She then takes the blade and stabs it right into the midsection spilling the contents to the floor. She pulls it out and cuts off the other arm. She then takes the blade and slashes the neck area nearly decapitating it.

"I'm done here." She says looking at them who where stunned at her display.

"Like I said, remind me not to tick her off." Geoff says to Max who nods as well as they witness the carnage on the computer.

"Very nice agility and precision as well, each attack was done in under half a second." Dr. Dorian says as well.

_But our Krimzon Experts believe it is an inadequate weapon_

"A Sword?" Torn says in disbelief. "Are you serious? This isn't the Middle Ages where people live in huts. If I want some fresh Yakow Steaks I'll give you a call. The Krimzon Guard would laugh if they saw you coming with that."

"And what weapon do they use in head to head combat?" Shelke asked a bit annoyed at him.

Torn smirks and reveals a secret trigger on his gun. "This will give you a shock."

_The Krimzon Guard answers back with The Electric Gun Tazer._

"This is used to detain criminals and fugitives. By pulling this trigger here you'll realize a short burst of electricity which will fry anything it touches. Nearly three hundred volts of electricity would be sent into a person's body at maximum."

"So your gun is used for more than just shooting from afar." Geoff says intrigued by it. "Alright let's see what you can do at the shooting ranch and make sure you're not by any water." He says to him.

Torn standing in front of a target takes aim and readies to fire. When given the signal he pulls the trigger and sends out a beam of electricity into the target. The target spasms for a moment as the body is covered with it and Torn stops as smoke is coming from the Gel Dummy.

"Alright let me see what we got here." Dr. Dorian says slipping on his rubber gloves to protect himself. "There's a couple of burns here and there on the body which not fatal would hurt like hell. Also I noticed you where aiming for the heart and that's a key factor as 300 volts is enough to kill a person there if it's at the heart."

"And even if they aren't dead they are stunned and unable to do anything with it going through their body." Torn says as well. "That leaves them easy pickings for the KG."

_So who gets the Edge in Short Range?_

"While The SOLDIER Blade is nice and fast, you know what they say you don't bring a sword to a gun fight." Geoff says to them. "The Electric Gun Tazer did its job and even if it doesn't necessarily kill you, it will stop you in your tracks. Edge to the Tazer."

_In Short Range The Edge goes to the Electric Gun Tazer_

_Edge Krimzon Guard_

_After all the tests have been done, all the weapons had been examined, and the type of damage that has been dealt out, it is time who will be the Deadliest Warrior. Krimzon Guard or DeepGround?_

"The only thing left to do now after all the data has been uploaded onto the super computer is to wait and see who is our Deadliest Warrior." Max says and he hit's a key on the computer starting it up.

The Battle…

In an abandoned City on foot is a group of grey wearing soldiers with helmets and visors on them. Three males and one female. One is larger than the rest and carried a large rocket launcher. The female carried a Sniper Rifle and each carried a type of gun and the leader also carried a Sword as well.

Those where The DeepGround Forces.

Not far away you see Four tattooed people flying around on hovercraft. Two are on Zoomers and the other two where on a Hellcat Cruiser. Landing their vehicles they get off each carrying a type of gun. Three are in regular red armor while one is in yellow armor symbolizing the commander of the squad. They began to patrol the city searching for anything in sight.

These where the Krimzon Guards.

The two squads unaware of the other and getting closer make their way throughout the ruins of the city when suddenly one of The Krimzon Guards spots a blur of grey from the corner of his eye.

"Enemy!" He shouts getting the attention of his squad and they turn and fire their blasters.

The bolts of energy slam hard into the DeepGround who was carrying the Assault rifle and he falls down hard clutching his side. The DeepGround squad caught off guard retreat and the Captain picks up his fallen comrade and drags him with him.

The Krimzons give pursuit after them as the DeepGround retreats.

Krimzon Guard: IV DeepGround: IV

The Captain checks the man who fortunately for him only had a minor wound. Giving out commands to his troops he mentions for the one carrying the Rocket Launcher to fallback while he and the others draw their fire.

The Krimzon Guards giving chase heard the sound of fire and ducked behind a pair of cars to hide and protect themselves. The commander looks out and sees the Captain and two of his men firing at them.

The Guards return fire at them and the Captain smirks as they had huddled up like he expected. Turning to the large soldier he mentions for him to attack.

Taking aim He gets the cars they where hiding behind in sight and presses the trigger sending the rocket flying at them.

"Missile!" The Commander shouts and the Guards scramble to get out of the way. One wasn't fast enough and got caught in the explosion killing him instantly.

Krimzon Guard: III DeepGround: IV

The Guards take cover behind a wall and the commander mentions to the one carrying the Grenade Launcher. Nodding his head he sets it up and getting them in sight fires.

The Rocket Launcher man was busy reloading when he didn't notice something roll by him. He then heard a beeping noise and it started to beep faster and confused he looks down by his foot and screams as the Grenade goes off right in front of him.

When the Smoke cleared the man was dead his face revealed beneath his destroyed helmet.

Krimzon Guard: III DeepGround: III

The Captain mentions to the Sniper and she looks up at a building that was nearby. Instructing her on how to get there he sends her on her way while he remains with the DG-42 soldier.

The Krimzons emerging from their hiding spot open fire missing the two DeepGrounds. The two return fire and pull back splitting up. The Commander of the Krimzons takes one with him and they go after them.

The one pursuing after the DG-42 carrier ducks and narrowly avoids getting filled with lead as the hidden soldier from behind a small house fires at him. The two return fire at one another. The Krimzon switches to his Vulcan Fury and fires at him with his submachine gun. The DeepGround avoids the shots and goes to return fire.

Click! Click!

Empty…

Cursing in frustration he goes to reload it when the Krimzon appears right in front of him and fires his Vulcan gun at him filling him with several holes from the bullets and riding his body. The DeepGround soldier falls down blood emerging from the several wounds on his body.

Krimzon III DeepGround II

The Guard checks him and goes to leave and catchup with the others when he suddenly feels a piercing shot right in his chest penetrating his armor from an unknown source. He falls down clutching his heart.

Krimzon: II DeepGround: II

The Captain of the DeepGround Squad avoided blaster fire and takes a position behind a corner in an street and having drawn his sword.

The remaining two Krimzons look for him and the yellow armored commander pats the other on the back and mentions for him to go one way while he goes the other. Nodding in confirmation the two split up to draw him out.

The Captain looks around the corner of an alleyway and sees a lone Krimzon patrolling the area and nearing him. Clutching his sword he waits for the right moment as he got closer and closer.

With a shout he emerges from the corner catching the Krimzon off guard and he slashed at him. The Krimzon barely had enough time to react and get his gun up but the sword sliced right through the barrel shocking him. The Captain than ran his sword through him killing him.

Krimzon: I DeepGround: II

Looking around a shot then narrowly misses his head and he turns and sees the Commander of the Krimzon Guard firing at him. The Commander pulls the trigger again but there is a clicking sound indicating he was out of ammo.

The DeepGround charges him and slashes at him and he avoids it barely. The DeepGround captain slashes again and narrowly misses him.

The Krimzon backs up avoiding his slashes at him when he reaches towards his gun and pulls an hidden trigger on it.

A beam of electricity charged out of it and ensnared the Captain shocking him and sending several volts of electricity into his body. The Captain loses his grip on his sword and falls down to the ground on his back. Standing over him the Krimzon Commander puts the gun in line with his heart and fires electricity straight into him killing him instantly.

Krimzon: I DeepGround: I

Spitting on the body The Commander goes to turn and leave when…

BANG!

A bullet goes right through his skull, killing him instantly and he fell to the ground with a loud thud with lifeless eyes.

Krimzon: 0 DeepGround: I

From afar on the top of a building that she had climbed up, The Female Sniper puts down her Rifle that she had used to take him out and checks the surroundings.

Seeing that there where no more enemies left, she forms a fist and hoists it into the air.

"HEIL WEISS!"

Winner: DeepGround

_After the course of a Thousand Battles, DeepGround emerged victorious winning fifty eight point seven percent of the battles. Their victory was due to their expert Sniping skills as well as being use to small skirmishes in small squads._

DeepGround kills

DG-42: 109

DG-12: 341

Rocket Launcher: 119

SOLDIER Blade: 20

Total Kills: 589

_The Krimzon Guard only managed to win forty one point one percent of the time. Their best weapon was the Vulcan Fury._

Krimzon Guard kills:

Vulcan Fury: 214

Blaster: 101

Grenade Launcher: 56

Electric Tazer Gun: 40

Total Kills: 411

Back at The Fight Club we hear from the experts.

"Better use of weapons, Better tactics, it was the Baddest of the Bad who emerged victorious." Geoff says back at the place.

"Perhaps we relied too much on weapons that emphasized on big battles." Torn says taking the loss in stride.

"I'll admit the Krimzons are tough," Vincent says coolly. "But I'm not surprised at all that DeepGround is the Deadliest Warrior."

A squad of DeepGround soldiers are shown and they hoist their weapons in the air in unison.

A/N: That's it for this fight, review please.


	15. Ezio Auditore vs Reptile

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, Assassin's Creed, or Mortal Kombat.

A hooded man in white is shown and reveals a pair of blades on his bracers and slashes with them.

_Ezio Auditore, The renowned Assassin of The Italian Renaissance who with the Assassin's Order carved his way into history._

Ezio is shown stabbing a Templar with his blades from behind and then vanishes.

A reptilian creature clothed in black and green is shown taking up a blade and taking a couple of slices with it and roars.

_Reptile, The last of the Zaterrian species who slaughters all who stand in his path._

Reptile is seen in battle and spits out a ball of acid into a man's face and then beheads him.

_Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene switches back to the fightclub where we see several people setting things up. Cameras, Computers, Practice dummies, and exotic weapons that where both powerful but also deceptive in how they where used.

_At the Fight Club we have brought, Doctors, Biomedical Engineers, Computer Experts, and Weapon and Fighting masters from worlds apart to decide who would win today's matchup._

_Ezio Auditore, The Florentine Assassin who skill's made him the talk of legend._

_Ezio Auditore stats_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 160_

_Weight of Gear: 40 ilbs_

_Armor: Bracers, Chest Guard, Greaves, and Pauldrons_

_Homeland: Italy_

_Against Reptile, The Savage man eating warrior of Outworld_

_Reptile stats_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 150 ilbs_

_Weight of Gear: 12 ilbs_

_Armor: None_

_Homeland: Outworld_

_Geoff Desmoulin will analyze the data and ability of these two warriors._

"I'm stoked for this as we got two characters from video game series that are immensely popular. Assassin's Creed and Mortal Kombat."

_Dr. Armand Dorian will test to see how much damage is dealt between them and the chances for survival._

"These two have weapons that are unique and the way they handle them and how they kill their enemies."

_And Max Geiger shall input the data into the Super Computer developed by Slitherine Studios._

"After we see the damaged that each man can deal out, we're going to fire this puppy up and see who is the Deadliest Warrior

_It will be a fight to the finish between them, Ezio Auditore or Reptile who is The Deadliest Warrior?_

_But first, we must know the person behind the warrior._

_Ezio Auditore was born a noble in 1459. During his youth he lived a carefree life. But when his family was arrested under the conspiracy of being a threat he was forced to watch as they where lead to the gallows._

_Vowing vengeance for his family's death he murdered the one who sentenced them, he then with the aid of his Uncle Mario Auditore began his path that would lead him to becoming one of the greatest Assassin's of all time doing battle against the Templars. _

_Carrying with him at all times a deadly arsenal of weapons that can kill a person without them knowing it, even in broad daylight._

_Reptile on the other hand lived a different life. Born thousands of years ago in a land that has been all but forgotten in history. Reptile and his people The Zaterrian's eventually fell to and where enslaved by Outworld ruler and Emperor Shao Khan who sought nothing but total domination of all realms._

_Being enlisted into his army, Reptile served as his own personal bodyguard and assassin dealing with whatever threats there was to the Conqueror. Many a enemy laid slain on the feet of the Brutal Warrior._

_Several generations later Reptile would eventually serve the Sorcerer Shang Tsung during the Mortal Kombat tournament, which was won by Liu Kang. Since that time, Reptile has served whoever was his master always being a hidden threat to those who would be his enemies._

_If the two were to face one another who would win? Who would leave the other in a pool of their own blood? For that, our experts are divided._

"I'm going with the surprise pick, Reptile on this." Geoff Desmoulin says. "I know Ezio is an expert and all but Reptile has lived for thousands and years and his primal style and savageness I think will catch him off guard. That's when Reptile will kill him."

"For this I'm going with Ezio, his conditioning and technique is almost like that of an Olympic Athlete. Plus with his style of fighting and assassination techniques that he's known for, he may end this before it even starts." Max Geiger says explaining his pick

_Each Warrior brings an arsenal of weapons onto the battlefield Ezio carries with him…_

_The Spandone LongSword_

_Hidden Blade Bracer_

_Throwing Knives_

_and Curved Dagger_

_Reptile brings into battle…_

_The Kiregashi_

_Claws_

_Acid Spit_

_and Battle Axe_

_First up in short range weaponry Ezio struck first with the Curved Dagger_

A expert for the Assassin stands in front of a gel torso the dagger in hand. When given the signal he stabs the target going in between the ribs with it. He then whips it out and slashes the throat area. He then cuts the wrists of both arms and then finally stabs the target in the chest.

_The damage is severe…_

"Okay let's see here, the damage seems pretty serious." Dr. Dorian says as they examine it. "Right it between the ribs with the first one and that's a kill shot. You severed the vocal cords with the slice preventing him from calling out, this guy will be dead soon. The stab in the chest, that's an immediate kill."

But The Reptile team believes it is too flimsy and short of a weapon. They have a weapon that can do three times as much damage.

Now standing in front of a cow carcass A member of Reptile's team holds up a axe. When Geoff gives the signal he let outs a cry and chops into the beef. Pulling it out he delivers another devastating chop to it spilling the contents out. He then swings with it leaving a brutal cut on it.

_The damage is horrific…_

"Oh man look at this," Max says as they examine it. "Broken ribs, Broken bones, Broken everything on this thing. It's three times as strong as a human torso and it didn't stand a chance."

_So who gets the edge in Short Range?_

"The Battle Axe does it, it's longer, has a better reach and can tear you up." Geoff says to the crew.

"I'm going with it as well, that thing scares me. Max backs the axe." Max says as well

_In Short Range the Axe gets the edge_

_Edge Reptile_

_Next in Medium Range each group pitted their blades against one another._

Another member of Reptile's team holds a Kiregashi blade, the sword used by his people in front of a pig carcass. When given the signal he delivers a slice and cuts off the lower half of the pig's body spilling blood. He then cuts off an arm as well and then thrusts the blade into the upper half of the body.

Next he attempts the same thing on another pig only this one was wearing armor. He lets out a roar and attacks and slashes the armor dealing damage to it. He attacks repeadtly until he is told to stop.

"Okay let's see here." Dr. Dorian says as they peel it off. "The Armor is pretty banged up but I noticed that managed to do its job and protect Ezio, it can take a couple of hits before it becomes too banged up to use."

A member of Ezio's team stands in front of a cow carcass that will be launched towards him. He held in his hands the Spandone Longsword. When given the signal the hunk of beef is let go and he swings at it and slices the cow in half with it, the lower half just barely hanging on by a thread of skin to the upper half.

"Nice work here," Geoff says as they review it on a computer. "A clean cut nearly slicing it in half and since Reptile doesn't wear armor, that makes it a serious threat."

_So who has the edge in Medium Range?_

"While I like the design and look of the Kiregashi you gotta remember that it took time for it to break through the armor Ezio would wear." Dr. Dorian says to the others.

"That's right, it looks fancy and badass and all that but you gotta go with the weapon that gives you a one hit kill. Edge to the Longsword." Max says as well.

_In Medium Range The edge goes to the Spandone Longsword_

_Edge Ezio Auditore_

_Next in Long Range Reptile revealed his trademark and most feared move_

"Okay Reptile is known for spitting out acid at his enemies. Since none of us can do that, here's what you'll do." Geoff says to them. "You're going to take that bottle full of acid that contains the same kind he uses and smash it across that target over there." He says referring to a target dressed to look like Ezio.

The expert standing at a distance of fifteen feet throws the battle at the target and it smashes upon contact. The green substance covers it and a foul stench fills the air. Slowly the armor and clothing begins to rot and melt away and burn marks can be seen.

"Oh Yuck, will you look at this? Look at these burns, it's gone all the way into the skin. This guy's face is literally melting before my eyes." Dr. Dorian says as they examine it. "No question about it this guy is dead. If you hit your opponent in the face or chest with that and he's not well protected, he's dead. Anywhere to be honest would be a nightmare to be hit at as Acid isn't something you can just apply medicine too."

_The damage is catastrophic but Ezio's team believe he would never get caught in such a move._

To answer this, a member stands in front of a pair of dangling logs twenty feet away with a pair of knives. When given the signal he picks one up and throws it hitting a log in the side. He then throws another one hitting it in the upper part of the log. He then follows it up with three more and each one hit their target with two hitting dead center.

"Nice, very nice. Good accuracy and I got you clocked in at about thirty miles an hour on speed." Geoff says as they examine the logs.

"It is nice and fast, by the time a guy sees it coming, he's already got it in him." Max says as well. The Reptile team say that it's too risky cause if you miss you lose your weapons and in fact giving them to your enemy.

_So who has the edge in Long Range._

"I gotta go with the Acid Spit all the way." Geoff says to the group.

"I respectfully disagree," Max says shaking his head. "Those knives where fast, accurate, and they where all done in less than a second for each." He says giving his view.

"No, I gotta go with Geoff on this." Dr. Dorian says giving his opinion The Acid Spit, it's something you'll never see coming. We saw what it did. Even if it has shorter distance it still has greater surprise value and receiving that type of wound even if you survive you will fell for a long time. For that the edge goes to the acid."

_It is close but in Long Range The Acid Spit gets the edge._

_Edge Reptile_

_Finally in Special Weapons each warrior brought out a unique weapon that they carried on them at all time._

A member of Reptile's team is standing in front of a gel torso and is wearing on his fingers lizard like claws similar to Reptile's hands. When given the signal he slashes the face and goes for the eyeballs and rips them out with them. He then slashes across the chest area leaving deep marks before attacking the face again and then slicing across the throat.

_On Examination The Damage is impressive…_

"Yeesh!" Geoff says as they examine it. "Ever heard the term overkill? This is what this is what here. I thought you was going to stop on this poor bastard after you took out his eyes."

_But Ezio's team isn't buying it._

Claiming it to be more flash than substance they decide to showcase a weapon that can end a person's life in one blow.

The final weapon demonstrated for Ezio Auditore is the renowned Blade Bracer. Taking his position in front of a target He activates it and a foot long blade pops out. He then delivers a jab to the target going through its chest and ribs. He then gets behind it and delivers another jab this one to the back of the spine going through it.

"It's a clean kill, you could get this guy anyway you wanted too, behind, from the side, in the front." Geoff says as they look at it.

"Obviously I can see why Ezio was so renowned during that time. You could give a person a hug and then stab them without them ever knowing it." Max says as well

_So who gets the edge in Special Weapons?_

"While the claws are good the boot is on the other foot this time." Max says to them. "The Bracer Blade is silent, it's deadly, it's efficient, and you can never expect where it could come from."

"Agreed, so for that Edge to the Bracer." Geoff says as well.

_In Special Weapons the Edge goes to the Hidden Blade Bracer_

_Edge Ezio Auditore_

_After all the tests are finished it is time to decide. Ezio or Reptile? Who is the Deadliest Warrior?_

"All that's left to do now is to find out who is our Deadliest Warrior…" Max says and hit's a key on the Computer.

The Battle…

A man cloaked in white is seen perched on top of a building next to a gargoyle. He overlooks the empty city as there was no one in it aside from himself. Ezio Auditore the renowned assassin was scanning the city.

As he looks he then spots a mysterious figure perched on top of a building twenty feet from him. The figure spots him and then suddenly runs and leaps across the building and lands on top of the roof he was on landing over him.

Ezio looks and his features scrunch up at what he sees. The figure wasn't a man, he seemed like a cross between a lizard and a man. The ominous figure roars and opens a mouth filled with very sharp teeth.

Ezio reaches towards a hidden dagger he carries and in the blink of an eye launches it at him. Reptile whips out a unique blade and deflects it showing his agility. He glares at Ezio snarling at him and charges him.

Ezio seeing that he is in a fight avoids the Kirehashi blade dodging the stabs and thrusts of it. He pulls out the Spadone Longsword and deflects an attack. The two engage in a test of strength with their blades against each other. Reptile appears to be winning it when Ezio brings his foot up and kicks him in the chest knocking him backwards. Reptile roars and chops at him catching him in the shoulder area spilling a bit of blood.. Ezio reaches towards his shoulder and notices it was a minor wound.

Reptile sneers at him and putting his sword away pulls out a battle axe. He chops at him and he avoids the attack as it slams into the roof putting cracks in it. He picks it up again and goes for another chop when Ezio blocks the attack with his longsword. He then spins and delivers a slash hitting the handle of the axe and chopping it right off stunning The Lizard warrior. He then decks him across the face with the hilt of it and knocks him to the ground and sending him rolling. Ezio pulls out another dagger and throws it which Reptile avoids by dodging and Ezio throws another but again he missed running him out of daggers.

Reptile then reveals a pair of claws on his hands and slashes at him. Ezio avoids them relying on his agility narrowly missing being scratched by them. He then pulls out a Dagger and slashes Reptile across the chest drawing blood. Reptile roars in pain and delivers a punch to his face. The hooded Assassin goes to stab him but misses his target.

Reptile brings out his Kirehashi blade again wielding it in one hand. He does a flip in the air and slashes at him but is blocked by Ezio's longsword. Reptile sneers and rakes him across the chest with his left claw. Ezio clutches his chest as his armor managed to stop the attack fully. Reptile attacks wildly and forces him backwards towards the edge of the balcony. Ezio being pushed to the edge saw that it would be a forty foot fall from here and one he would not likely survive if he was knocked off. He blocks an attack and when Reptile went to rake him across the chest again he stabbed his dagger into his hand causing the Lizard to scream out in pain as it went deep into it.

Reptile fell down clutching his hand and pulled out the blood covered dagger. Ezio stood over him and brought his longsword up prepared to finish him.

Unknown to him Reptile was grinning beneath his mask.

Reptile set his head up and fired a green substance at him. Ezio screamed in pain as the substance was burning and went through his armor and got part of his neck. He fell to his knees as the acid was burning him.

Reptile now standing let out a dark laugh and prepared to behead him and was savoring the blood he would spill.

Ezio in pain saw it and knew he only had one chance. He reached towards his bracer on his right arm and a hidden foot long blade popped out of it. He then reached up and stabbed it right into Reptile's chest catching him off guard as it went through his scale like skin.

Reptile dropped his sword and clutched his bleeding chest as he staggered backwards near the edge of the building. Ezio standing up then stabbed him in the throat area with the Hidden Blade and The Zaterrian warrior fell backwards falling off the building to his death.

Ezio walked over to the edge and looked down and saw the corpse lying in the middle of the street.

"Resquiescat In Pace…" He says in a whisper

Knowing he'd won this battle he then turned and left.

Winner: Ezio Auditore

_After a thousand battles, Ezio Auditore emerged victorious with five hundred and forty eight kills. His best weapon proved to be his Spandone Longsword_

Ezio Auditore kills

Spandone Longsword: 233

Hidden Blade Bracer: 139

Throwing Knives: 70

Curved Dagger: 106

Total: 548

_Reptile wasn't far behind with 452 kills. His best weapon was his Kiregashi blade._

Reptile Kills

Kiregashi: 197

Claws: 40

Battle Axe: 80

Acid Spit: 135

The scene changes to the fight club and we hear from the experts

"I think Ezio won due to the fact of his armor and mobility of his weapons. With the way he could kill a person before they knew it, I'm not surprised he triumphed over Reptile." Max says to the camera.

"I'm a bit surprised Ezio won because I figured Reptile's savageness and ferocity would win it for him." Geoff says as well "I guess in this battle discipline and technique triumphs over instinct and primal rage."

Ezio is shown standing on top of a balcony and then the Assassin leaps down engulfing the screen in white.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Also next time, The ANBU, The Drow Elf, Aragorn, Ra's Al Ghul, The Uruk-Hai, Kratos, Galen Marek, Zabuza Momochi, and Ezio Auditore have triumphed and proven themselves the Deadliest Single Warrior. Now's the time to trim the fat and put the best of the best against one another to prove who is Deadliest!


	16. Ra'zac vs Archadian Judge

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, Inheritance, or Final Fantasy XII. I know I said I was going to do Back for Blood but I decided to do this fight and a couple more group fights before that.

A figure with bird like features and face takes up a pair of elven blades and slashes with them.

_The Ra'zac, master assassins of Alagaesia who with their tactics killed all who opposed Gallbatorix._

A Ra'zac is shown sneaking up a man and then clamping a hand around his mouth and stabbing him through the spine with a knife

We see a second figure dressed in full metal armor swing a broadsword and pose.

_The Archadian Judge, the Judge Jury and Executioner of the Archadian Empire who helped Archadia begin its conquest to conquer the world._

A Judge is shown in battle and runs a Dalmascan captain through with his sword.

_Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene changes and we are back at the fight club gearing up for today's battle between two different warriors. On the tables where weapons of different design and structure, each one meant to kill an enemy in different ways.

_Here in Los Angeles California, at the building known as the fight club. We have gathered: Scientists, ER Doctors, Computer Experts, and Weapon Masters from worlds apart to see who would win between…_

_The Archadian Judge, The Pride of the Archadian Empire_

Archadian Judge stats

Height: 6'2

Weight: 185

Weight of Gear: 50

Armor: Mail and Steel

Loyalty: Archadian Empire

_Or The Ra'zac, The master assassins of the merciless Gallbatorix_

Ra'zac stats

Height: 5'10

Weight: 150

Armor: Exoskeleton

Loyalty: Gallbatorix

_Biomedical Engineer and former Black belt Geoff Desmoulin will film and analyze the data from the weapons_

"This is a matchup between an elite fighter versus an inhuman killer, I'm stoked for this match." He says adjusting a camera that would be put on the gear.

_ER Doctor Armand Dorian will see to it the ferocity and power of each weapon the Judge and Ra'zac will use._

"We got weapons designed to hack, slash, cut, stab, a little bit of everything here. This two are going for the kill with the first blow." Dr. Dorian says putting on a pair of gloves.

_And computer expert Max Geiger shall upload the data into a super computer developed by Slytherin Studios that will simulate one thousand battles to determine who is the victor._

"The Ra'zac and The Archadian Judge, it's going to be interesting as they are both dangerous in a group and one on one."

_Our Archadian Judge experts believe The pride of Archadia will take this matchup._

A man in his thirties with blonde hair with a scar on his head and wearing Dalmascan style clothing takes up a broadsword.

"_Basch Von Rosenburg is a captain in the army of Dalmasca. Branded a traitor during the war with Archadia. He knows firsthand how strong a Judge is."_

"The Judge is the elite force of the Archadian Army." He says as he picks up a sword and swings it. "They are the most powerful fighters in it and fear nothing. Least of all a Ra'zac."

A second man with short dark blond hair hoists a gun and checks it. Looking at it he nods his head and puts it back down.

_Former Judge and Sky Pirate Balthier knows the capabilities and strength the Judge has._

"If you're going up against a Judge you'd better hope it isn't the scene where you die." He says in a cool tone. "The Judge represents the Elite force, they don't accept just anyone."

_Formed two hundred years ago during House Solidor's rise to power. The Judge quickly became renowned throughout the world as great fighters and warriors. During Archadia's conquest they where the enforcers and lawmakers._

"A Judge is basically your average soldier who has seen and fought many battles. He is the elite of the elite having slew many enemies and even a fabled monster or two. Trusted and appointed only by the Emperor to rule his territories." Balthier says explaining.

_With decades of experience in combat on their hands The Judges where the commanders of the army and crushed any who resisted Archadian rule._

"The Archadian Judge was meant to rule over the towns who he was assigned too, he was the lawmaker and ruler effectively put Martial Law into place with the pinpoint of a blade. Not only to rule it but also to kill any who opposed them." Basch says sharpening a sword.

"The Judge will crush The Ra'zac the same way he would crush a troublesome fly." Balthier says as well.

_Our Archadian experts are confident but so too is the opposition…_

A Teenaged boy takes a couple practice swings with a Leafblade sword

_Eragon is The New Dragon Rider and has done battle with the Ra'zac._

"The Ra'zac are perhaps Gallbatorix's most dangerous tools. They could kill a hundred people before one of them even knew they was there."

A middle aged man takes a bottle and carefully examines the contents of it.

_Brom, a former Dragon Rider himself perhaps knows more about the Ra'zac than anyone alive._

"The Ra'zac pride themselves on their stealth and endurance." He says putting the bottle down. "If an elf can't hear them coming from behind, how can this Judge stand a chance against such an enemy?"

_Coming across the sea hundreds of years ago to Algaesia, The Ra'zac quickly became infamous and feared throughout the land._

"The Ra'zac are feared cause not even mages or mind readers could detect their nearby presence due to their unique abilities." Brom discusses. "They also have a nasty habit of desiring human flesh."

_After a war broke out that resulted in the death of many Ra'zac, Gallbatorix brought the reminder of the species to his side as his personal assassins. Combined with their inhuman speed and abilities, The Ra'zac quickly became his most feared warriors. _

"Any enemy that he had, he would sic them upon them. With their cruel tactics and weapons, they would have the person screaming for death within seconds." Eragon says as well.

"A Ra'zac with his skill and ability would kill the Judge before the Judge even knew he was there." Brom says in favor of them.

_Our experts believe victory is within their grasp. But our judges are divided._

"For this I'm going with the Judge. He's covered head to toe in a strong suit of armor." Geoff says going with the warrior. "I don't see how the Ra'zac can break through it with his weapons."

"My choice is the Ra'zac simply because of their superhuman speed and stealth. It's easy to hear a guy in loud clanging armor. Not so easy against someone who can catch elves off guard." Max says as well

_Each combatant brings in a arsenal of weapons designed to kill and maim_

_The Archadian Judge brings into battle…_

_The Broadsword_

_Crossbow_

_Sledgehammer_

_And Altair Gun_

_The Ra'zac shall seek to spill blood with…_

_The Leafblade Sword_

_Throwing Knives_

_Twin Daggers_

_And Selthir Oil_

_In short range each warrior's blade would be put to the test._

"This is the Leafblade Sword." Brom says showing the weapon to them. "Originally made by Elves, The Ra'zac would kill them and then take their blades for themselves to wield. It's light, flexible, and of course, lethal." He says.

"Alright we got a pig hanging up right over there, let's see it in action." Geoff says to him.

Brom stands in front of a hanging pig. "Are you ready?" Geoff calls out to him

"Yes!" He responds in Elvish.

"Three, Two, One…Cut him up!"

Brom swings the blade and hacks off the lower part of the body in an instant. He then takes the blade and runs it through the pig spilling even more contents out. He then cuts off one of its legs and finishes by cutting the pigs head off.

"I believe I'm done here…" He says stating the obvious and sheathing the sword.

The team reviews the damage on the computer.

"Less than a fifth of a second it took I'm getting for each swing. It maybe light but it gets the job down." Max says as they look over it.

"Looks like our Judge will be dead after the first swing." Brom says with a smile.

_But the opposition is unimpressed._

"I'm not worried at all. That pig wasn't moving, nor was it wearing any armor." Basch says to them. "If you really want to prove the Ra'zac are true warriors, than let's see how you fare against The Judge's armor." He says and to make his point lifts up a chest plate.

Brom stands in front of a gel torso wearing the same heavy armor The Archadian Judge wore covering its body with little weak spots.

When given the signal he lets out a cry and swings the blade. A loud clang is heard as it hits but slides right off the armor.

"Just as I thought." Basch says to him. "The blade maybe useful against unarmored women and children who don't see you coming but it's worthless against The Judge's armor."

"The Ra'zac pride themselves on finding weak spots. No one truly has a impenetrable defense." Brom answers back to him.

_Now Basch looks to showcase the trademark weapon of the Judges._

"This is the Broadsword," Basch says as they where outside. "The premiere blade of The Archadian Empire. It can cut, hack, slash, thrust, and impale. And the best of them could also do it while riding Chocobos."

"Choco what?" Geoff says and he points and they see Balthier leading a giant yellow bird like creature dressed in armor.

_To back up his claim, Basch mounts the Chocobo and takes aim at several targets. With one of them having the same density and structure as a Ra'zak exoskeleton._

Basch seated on top of the animal is given the signal. He kicks the bird in the side telling it to gallop and it runs off. Nearing the first target he delivers a slash to it and spills blood. He gallops towards the second one and thrusts the blade into it. He goes towards the third one and delivers a decapitating blow to it. He then gallops towards the last one and thrusts the blade into it.

_Basch backs up his words, but what are the results?_

"It's clear what I'm seeing here is death all around." Dr. Dorian says as they look at the damage. "He sliced through the ribs, punctured the heart, and beheaded them as well."

"Let's check out are armored one, see if he fared any better." Geoff says to him and they head to it. Upon inspection there was a deep slash on it penetrating through the skin.

"Guys, we got a dead Ra'zac on our hands. Broken ribs and he's punctured a few organs as well." Dr. Dorian says explaining it to them.

"But you gotta admit it took time, even with your giant overgrown pet to get the hits. A Ra'zac won't stand there and wait to be hit." Eragon says arguing.

"Face it, you're outmatched. It'd took your blade one hundred strikes to get past the Judge's armor. Basch went through yours with just one swing." Balthier says to him.

_So who gets the edge in Short range?_

"I'm Broadsword all the way. It did what the Leafblade couldn't do, get past armor. With that, it's obvious that it gets the edge." Geoff says to the group.

"Agreed, Edge to The Broadsword." Max says as well.

_In short range the edge goes to the Broadsword._

_Edge Archadian Judge._

_The Ra'zac answer back with their long range weapons, Throwing Daggers. And The Archadian will return fire with The Crossbow._

Eragon and Balthier are shown standing in front of targets each with the long range weapon of choice.

"Alright here's the plan. Eragon, you will be using the Throwing Daggers while Balthier uses the Crossbow." Geoff says to them. "You each will have three shots. And to make things more interesting, your targets will be remote controlled."

Eragon steps up to the plate with the three knives and looks at the remote controlled targets one of which is wearing armor like before. When given the signal he hoists the dagger up and tosses it. The weapons spins through the air and hit's the unarmored target in the chest. He then throws another one and hit's the other unarmored one. He then takes aim at the armored one looking to make a point. Taking careful aim he tosses the dagger and it flies and hits and sticks directly into the throat area of the armor penetrating it.

"Okay, let's inspect the damage." Geoff calls out to him and they go to inspect it.

"These, these are instant kill blows. You got them directly in the chest area. I'm seeing them dying within the next twenty to thirty seconds as you got them directly in the heart." Dr. Dorian says. "But let's look at our armored figure."

They tend to it and remove the armor and look and see that the dagger had penetrated past it and managed to hit the neck area.

"Here's some good news. Armor such as this is generally weaker around the neck area as not many go for the head area. You managed to bypass the armor and puncture the neck and throat. You get a guy here, odds are he's dead soon."

"Alright, think you can top that?" Eragon asks Balthier with a smirk.

"That was a lucky shot. This will put down any Ra'zac before he can reach for a dagger." Balthier says holding up the crossbow.

Standing ready and taking aim at targets with one covered in the same exoskeleton the Ra'zac wears he waits for the signal. When Geoff gives the signal he fires and hit's a target in the throat area. He reloads which takes him a couple of seconds and hit's the other one in the chest. He then reloads again and taking aim again fires and the bolt hit's the Ra'zac one in the shoulder area.

"Alright, let me see here." Dr. Dorian says and pulls the bolt out. "Got it in pretty deep here. A perfect shot right in the chest just above the heart area." He says and then examines the armored one. This was wasn't in as deep as the others and didn't appear to do as much damage. "Bad news, the exoskeleton did its job. While this may hurt a Ra'zac, this won't kill him as it managed to absorb most of the force of it."

_So who gets the edge in Long Range?_

"I'm honestly surprised that the Daggers did more damage than the crossbow. It managed to go through the armor and take out the Judge behind it." Geoff says to the group. "While the Crossbow has better range, it can't do as much damage and the reload time is killer when you're opponent can throw three daggers at you just like that."

"Agreed, edge to the Throwing Daggers." Max says as well nodding his head.

_In a surprised turn of events The Throwing Daggers gets the edge._

_Edge Ra'zac_

_In Medium Range The Ra'zac look to go for a killing blow._

"These are the Twin Knives the Ra'zac employ and they always carry them on their body even asleep." Eragon says to them holding a pair of long knives in front of them. "A Ra'zac would give up food for a pair of these."

Standing in front of a gel torso he waits for the signal. Given the command he let out a battle cry and went berserk on it. As if he was a blur he went into it, delivering cuts and slashes to it, even going for the eyes and taking them out as well. In no time at all he had reduced the target into nothing but a shredded mess.

_In no time at all Eragon has reduced it to nothing but rabble_

"Geez Louise, the damage here is phenomenal. This guy I can't even recognize him." Max Geiger says as they examine it.

_But the Archadian experts are not intimidated._

"That's a slashing weapon." Basch points out. "If your sword can't pierce a Judge's armor than neither can those. Plus you have to get up close for it to be effective. By the time you've tried swinging them. The Judge would've crushed your head in one blow." He says and to demonstrate his point brings up a sledgehammer.

_Now Basch takes aim with the medium ranged weapon of the Judge._

Holding the heavy weapon in hand, Basch stands in front of three skulls. Two where human and the other one, was the skull of a wild bull.

"Ready Bacsch? Three…Two…One! Drop the hammer!"

Giving a battle cry he hoists it overhead and smashes the first skull shattering it upon contact. He then picks it up again and smashes the second one as well. He then winds up for a third swing and cracks the bull skull. He takes another swing and obliterates it into dust.

"I believe my job is done here." Basch says to them.

The damage is reviewed on a computer.

"Oh man, sweet mother of Bahamut. You just turned them all to dust." Geoff says examining the damage as the teams look on. "With a weapon like that you are a one man army. If you can crush a bull's skull, you can crush a Ra'zac's as well."

"Humans used clubs all the time." Brom says. "I'm seeing wild careless swings. One mistake and that's all it takes for a Ra'zac to slit your throat."

"That's if he can still be standing after the first swing." Basch answers back.

_So who has the edge in Medium?_

"I think it's obvious that the Sledgehammer gets the edge. By the time he's done swinging that thing, there's nothing left." Max says to them.

"Agreed, and with the Knives inability to get past the armor, it's clear who gets the advantage." Dr. Dorian says.

_The Sledgehammer smashes its way through to get the edge_

_Edge Archadian Judge_

_In Special Weapons, The Ra'zac answer back by uncorking their most devious weapon_

"This is Selthir Oil," Brom says showing the bottle that had the liquid in it. He passed it carefully around to them. "Ra'zac developed this to torture and kill their enemies. It can get past armor and burn away at the skin leaving the victim to a gruesome agonizing death."

"I've heard a lot about this kind of stuff but let's see it firsthand for ourselves." Geoff says to him.

Brom is shown standing in front of a pig carcass. When given the signal he undoes the cork and sprays the contents onto it. In no time at all the pig was covered with severe burns on its body and its body had turned a raw red.

Dr. Dorian puts on gloves and goggles and examines the damage.

"In all my time I have never seen such instant and horrible damage. There's no way to save a person if he is sprayed with this. It's eating at the flesh away like it was nothing. Anything hit with this is going to die and die painfully." He says stepping back away from it as he got even rawer and redder.

"And I'll prove how truly dangerous this is against an armored opponent." Brom says and moments later he is standing in front of a gel torso wearing a metal chest plate to cover itself.

Given the signal he tosses it and it shatters upon contact splashing the armor and the body. Some drops hit the face and already started melting.

After a few seconds the group carefully removed the armor and saw to their shock that the body was being burned. The Oil had managed to slip through it and was mercilessly destroying it.

"I can't believe you was right. It got through a joint in the armor and is killing this guy." Geoff says in disbelief.

"With this, a Ra'zac can take down any foe. Even one who is fully armored." Brom says as they examine the damage.

_Although the damage may turn the battle in the Ra'zac's favor. Team Judge believes their special weapon will shoot down any attempt at it._

"Poison and Acid is good and all." Balthier says. "But for me, I prefer the sound of a bullet ripping through the air and taking down an enemy from afar to that. And that is none other than The Altair Firearm." He says and holds up the gun used by them.

The setting changes to the shooting range and Balthier introduces the firearm to them.

"This is the premiere firearm of the Archadian Judge. It's accurate, goes a long distance, and doesn't misfire." He says and pulls the trigger showing how it worked.

_To back up his words Balthier takes aim at three targets, each one a different distance._

Balthier takes aim with the weapon and has the first target in his sight. He pulls the trigger and fires sending a bullet flying and hitting the target spilling blood. He reloads which takes him longer than reloading the crossbow and aims at the second farthest one. He hits it as well in the shoulder area. He reloads a third time and takes aim at the farthest one. He pulls the trigger and lands a grazing shot on it.

The group goes to examine the damage.

"Alright, a fine perfect shot. Getting him in the chest area and cutting off blood pumping to the heart. This guy will be dead in a few minutes." Dr. Dorian says and they examine the second one. "If not tended too soon, this guy will die. He may have an hour or so left but odds are he's goner as well if he isn't taken and patched up due to blood loss." They then examined the farthest one.

"A grazing shot in the shoulder area. This guy, he'll be injured but not dead. He can get away he can get that taken care of." He says giving his final view.

"So that's one kill, one possible kill, and one wounded. What do you say to that?" Geoff says to Brom and Eragon.

"It's a fine weapon I'll give you that but the time you took was too long. A Ra'zac isn't going to stand still and let you shoot it. By the time you miss him and try reloading he's on you and had sprayed you with the Oil."

"Who says I'll need another shot?" Balthier asks with a grin.

_So in Special Weapons who gets the edge?_

"This one is tough for me. I like both weapons but I'm giving the edge to the Selthir Oil but slightly." Max says to them. "I know the Altair has greater range but odds are in a one on one fight you're only going to get one shot off. While the Selthir Oil, it just runs through anything it touches and kills the person underneath."

"Yeah, the Selthir Oil stunned me with what it was able to do. I did not see that going through the armor like that. So edge to the Selthir." Geoff says as well.

_In Special Weapons The Selthir Oil gets the edge_

_Edge Ra'zac_

_After all our tests are completed it is time. Who is the Deadliest Warrior? The Stealthy Assassin, or The Armored covered Knight?_

_It will be a clash of styles Silence…_

A Ra'zac is shown throwing a dagger at a distance and catching an unaware elf in the throat.

_Vs Head on…_

The Judge stabs a Seeq and knocks it to the ground.

_Cruel Intellect…_

The Ra'zac sprays Oil on a man and the man screams in agony.

_Vs Iron Power_

The Judge fires a crossbow and hit's a enemy in the chest

"The only thing left to do, is to see who lived and who died." Max says and hit's a key on the computer.

The Battle…

The setting takes place on a road through the forest and a Ra'zac is spotted. The bird like assassin stealthily makes its way through the woods.

Unknown to him nearby riding on a giant yellow bird like creature was a armored figured clad in the silver and gray armor of the Archadian Empire. The Ra'zac is walking when it stops and kneels and notices several large tracks. Checking the fresh prints he figured the animal to not be far from here.

A loud squawk is heard and it whips around reaching towards a hidden dagger. Less than twenty feet away on a Chocobo is the Archadian Judge staring distastefully at the Assassin behind his masked helmet. Not saying anything he kicked the Chocobo in the side and into a ran towards it. Drawing his broadsword he went on the offensive.

The Ra'zac saw him coming and saw he had a sword out. The Judge lashed out at him and the Ra'zac when into a roll dodging the attack. The giant bird ran past him and the rider made it turn around and charge back at him. Again the Ra'zac avoided the attack by rolling across to the side. Turning it around once more he kicked the beast into another ran right at it.

In the blink of an eye the Ra'zac when it got within distance threw a dagger right at the Chocobo's exposed neck. The dagger went in and the bird gave a loud squawk and fell over dead past him knocking its rider off.

The Judge pulled himself up and saw the Ra'zac making a run for it. Retrieving his remaining weapons including his Sledgehammer and Crossbow as well as his Gun he gave pursuit.

The Ra'zac running through the woods heard him coming and threw another dagger at him which bounced harmlessly off his armor. The Judge responded by aiming his crossbow and firing a bolt right at it. The Ra'zac jerked back and reached towards its shoulder area and with a hiss pulled it out and threw it away. The Judge went to reload when he looked up and saw the Ra'zac charging him a pair of Knives in its hand.

The Assassin slashed at him and forced him to drop the crossbow. The Ra'zac slashed at him but could not penetrate his armor. The Archadian Judge unstrapped his Sledgehammer and blocked an attack and swung with the hammer hitting it across the face and knocking it down.

The Ra'zac was stunned at the force of the attack as its exoskeleton could not stand up to the brute force of it. It rolled out of the way of another swing and retreated. The Judge gave pursuit as they headed deeper into the woods. The Ra'zac was the faster not weighed down by the armor the Judge wore and managed to get a distance ahead of it. He dropped the Knives knowing they wouldn't do any damage and pulled out his Leafblade Sword. He turned and got ready to face him when he noticed that he wasn't using his hammer anymore.

Instead The Archadian was staring down at him with a strange long barreled weapon…

The Judge pulled the trigger of his Altair gun and fired the bullet right at it. The Ra'zac let out a shriek of pain and clutches its left shoulder as the unexpected attack pierced through his skin.

The Judge picked his Sledgehammer back up from the ground and charged him and swung at him and narrowly avoided crashing its skull with one blow as the Ra'zac narrowly missed the blow. He picked the heavy two handed weapon up and swung and the Ra'zac blocked it with its sword although the force of the blow nearly numbed his hands. The Judge swung again but missed and had to stop from a second as the effort to swing the heavy weapon was starting to take its toll on him.

The Ra'zac saw its chance and attacked him ferociously with its Elven blade driving him backwards for the first time, on the offensive. The Judge blocked with his hammer but was being driven backwards by it.

The Ra'zac slashed high and was blocked and then raised its legs up and kicked him in the chest causing him to lose his footing and stagger backwards and hit the back of a tree. The Ra'zac saw its chance and whipped out a strange bottle filled with a strange content inside it.

Grinning it threw it right at him aiming for his face. The Judge saw it at the last split second and moved out of the way just in time as the bottle shattered against the wood of the tree.

The Judge stared at it for a second not understanding but saw the Ra'zac charging him and running up on a rock leapt towards him with its sword raised going for a killing blow. The Judge got his Sledgehammer ready and swung the heavy weapon and hit it in midair catching it directly in the chest.

The Ra'zac fell hard with a thud on the ground as it dropped its sword and its body had been crushed by the forceful impact. The Judge stands over it and raises his sledgehammer overhead.

The last thing the Ra'zac saw, was the metal hammer centimeters away from its face…

Blood spilled the ground as the head exploded due to the force of the impact. The Judge looked at the gruesome scene and lifted his visor exposing his face.

"Archadia!" He shouts holding up his bloody weapon for all to see.

"Ivalice will be ours…" He adds taunting the dead body and turns and leaves.

Winner Archadian Judge

_After a thousand battles, The Archadian Judge emerged victorious winning sixty four point nine percent of the battles. His mighty sledgehammer paved the way to victory for him._

Archadian Judge kills

Broadsword: 193

Sledgehammer: 327

Crossbow: 55

Altair Gun: 74

Total: 649

_The Ra'zac only managed to be the winner in thirty five point one percent of the matchups. Although its Slethir oil manage to score an impressive two hundred and twenty kills, none of its other weapons could pierce through the Judge's armor._

Ra'zac kills

Leafblade Sword: 70

Twin Knives: 11

Throwing Daggers: 50

Selthir Oil: 220

Total kills: 351

At the fight club we here from the from the experts.

"I initially pegged the Ra'zac to win this but after seeing The Archadian Judge and the use of his weapons, I'm not surprised at all they won." Max says to the camera

"The Ra'zac if he had gone against an opponent that wasn't as armored as the judge may have won, but today he is the loser. Tough luck Ra'zac fans." Dr. Dorian says with a shrug.

"I don't believe what the computer says," Eragon says bitter over the results. "In my eyes, Ra'zac are among the Deadliest Warriors."

"There you have it," Balthier says seated at a table. "It's a reminder why The Archadian Empire conquered so much of Ivalice and how he is the Judge, Jury, and Executioner and he showed why to the Ra'zac today."

The Archadian Judge is shown standing in front of a palace and raises his sword in Salute.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	17. Yuuzhan Vong vs Millennium

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, Hellsing, or Star Wars

A man wearing a German uniform takes aim with a gun and sneers revealing pointy teeth.

_Millennium, The Neo Nazi vampire soldiers with one goal. Destruction_

Hundreds of armed Millennium soldiers are shown falling out of the sky down upon London

A snarling inhuman creature takes up a staff like weapon and fires a spray of venom with it at the screen.

_The Yuuzhan Vong, cult warriors who brought planets and galaxies to its knees._

A Yuuzhan Vong warrior engages a Wookiee in battle and stabs it in the chest with its staff.

_Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The scene changes and we are at the fight club once again. We hear a shouting going on as we see two beastly creatures attacking each other with staffs while two normal looking people examine a pair of guns and knives.

_Here at the fight club, we have gathered Doctors, Scientists, Computer experts, and combat experts from different worlds to see who would win between_

_Millennium, vampire super soldiers remnants from the most bloody war in history_

Millennium stats

Height: 5'11

Weight: 152

Weight of gear: 10

Armor: Super Human Endurance

Base of Operations: Various places across the world

_Or The Yuuzhan Vong, battle hardened religious extremists who sought glory in war_

Yuuzhan Vong stats

Height: 5'9

Weight: 200

Weight of Gear: 20

Armor: Crab plate

Base of Operations: Former planet of Yuuzhan'tar

_Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin will analyze the data between these two blood thirsty warriors._

"This is a five on five battle and the only thing I'm expecting from this is blood and a lot of it." He says adjusting a camera for the oncoming carnage

_ER Doctor and Medical expert Dr. Armand Dorian will look into the wounds delivered by each is not expecting any survivors from the upcoming conflict._

"What we got here is a unique matchup, one is a elite soldier force armed to the teeth with superhuman abilities, and the other is a warrior extremists who views a battlefield littered with death as his idea of heaven." The Doctor says putting on gloves.

_And Computer expert Max Geiger shall input all the data into the Super Computer that will run a simulation battle one thousand times._

"Millennium or Yuuzhan Vong? Two warriors from the far end of the spectrum of Anime and Sci Fi. They have never faced one another and when they do. There's going to be no winners here, only a survivor." He says as he readies the computer.

_When it comes to killers with no morals or conscience, very few can matchup to Millennium, supernatural warriors created near the end of WWII_

A tall man wearing a red outfit and hat and sunglasses to covers his eyes grins when he examines a gun revealing his own vampiric teeth.

_The Hellsing Organization's secret weapon, Alucard The Original Vampire believes that Millennium will take the battle._

"Millennium, even though they are no match for a TRUE vampire such as myself seek nothing more than death. I've never heard of the Yuuzhan Vong nor do I care what they are capable of. Odds are they will die." He says with a dark chuckle.

A short blonde haired female in a blue outfit examines a rocket launcher and takes a practice aim pretending she was about to fire at enemies.

_Seras Victoria is a former member of The British Police Force. Turned into a Vampire by Alucard, she witnessed firsthand Millennium's power._

"I don't really know about The Yuuzhan Vong as I don't believe in Science Fiction. But I do know that Millennium aren't going to be intimidated by them." She says putting the weapon down.

_Formed near the end of World War II, Millennium was Hitler's attempt to create an army of Supernatural Warriors. Using the blood of Dracula's first victim as well as developed Chips they created an unholy army of artificial vampires._

"With this they created an army of soldiers. With superhuman abilities, fake vampires but efficient in what they do." Alucard says. "I tried to stop them back in 1944 before they could make them but I was mislead to believe that it was done. After that Millennium went into hiding."

_After the war ended, Millennium went into hiding in South America. Lead by an former SS known as The Major they plotted their next course of action._

"Instead of attacking immediately they quickly waited until the right moment. That was nearly sixty years later." Seras says as well.

_Going into battle with a bang Millennium descended upon London, killing everyone who dared resisted them._

"Millennium will win this battle," Alucard mentions. "The same way they won their previous battles until they ran into me."

_Our Millennium experts believe victory is close but what if they faced a foe not of this world? That foe is none either than the revered Yuuzhan Vong._

A female looking creature of the species with tatoos, piercings, and red eyes checked a staff weapon then let loose a low growl pleased with it.

_Nel Rin is a master shaper and weapons maker. She created many of the bio weapons used by the Yuuzhan Vong._

"These Millennium scum don't stand a chance." She says putting it down. "We are a race breed for war, death, and sacrifice. We did what not even Sith could do. Mere humans even enhanced stand no chance against us."

A male looking creature of the Species examined a small insect like bug that flies up to his shoulder.

_Tsavong Lah is a combat expert, in a race that prides battle he is always among the first in the front lines for battle._

"Millennium claim they love war but they don't understand the true concept and glory of it." He says with a skeletal smile. "We faced countless enemies and they all wound up face first in the dirt before our might."

_From the deepest parts of the Universe, The Yuuzhan Vong emerged catching the New Republic off guard. One by one, Planets and Systems fell to them._

"In our culture we view scars as marks of passing into warrior hood." Tsavong says. "A warrior who lost an eye, a arm, or a leg is revered as a master warrior making sacrifices to the gods. And we earned everyone of them in our conquest."

_After twenty years the Yuuzhan did the unthinkable, they conquered the Republic._

"We destroyed all that got in our way. We showed them no mercy, planet after planet, warrior after warrior, each one came boasting they where superior to us and they all fell to our might. What chance does a few humans with pointy teeth have?" Nel Rin says with a shrug of her soldiers.

_Both teams believe victory is theirs for the taking. But what about our experts?_

"It's close but I'm going with the Millennium organization." Geoff says giving his pic to the Vampire squad. "They are among the elite fighters and use many of the weapons that won many battles during World War II. I think they'll catch the Yuuzhan Vong off guard."

"I'm going with the Yuuzhan Vong cause they succeeded in their conquest." Max says. "If you can bring down a Republic that not even Sith where able to do, you're doing something right."

_Each group carries four weapons into the battlefield._

_For Millennium they wield_

_The Mauser C96_

_StG-44_

_MG 42_

_And Panzerfaust_

_The Yuuzhan Vong's unique weapons include_

_Plasma Eel_

_Razor Bug_

_Amphistaff_

_And Blast Bug_

_In short range weapons Millenium took aim with their trademark Mauser C96_

"This is the Mauser C96." Seras says showing the gun to them. "During World War II this would be the last thing many a soldier saw before he died. It was preferred for execution and when Millennium went into hiding they took many of them with them. It can fire many rounds and was a favorite of the Germans."

"Wow, I'm itching to see the damage done by it." Geoff says taking it in hand. "Show us what you can do."

"With pleasure."

Seras was standing in front of four targets and she had one clip to take them all out with.

"Seras are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Three…two…one…FIRE!"

Drawing the pistol out she let loose a storm of bullets hitting the targets in the torso and chest areas of the targets spilling blood. She focused her aim and went full auto going up to the head. Reaching the fourth target she fired two shots in the chest area and fired again only for it to click. Indicating she was out of bullets.

"I think I'm done." She called out and removed the headphones she was wearing.

_Upon inspection the damage is fatal._

"Each one follows a pattern, start at the torso then make your way up to the chest. None of these guys are alive." Dr. Dorian says to her examining the wounds.

"So that's four Yuuzhan then." She says with a smile.

_Team Yuuzhan is less than impressed_

"The same thing you did that everyone else did against us was fire wildly." Nel Rin "Any fool with technology does the same thing. Besides you think that little toy will stand a chance against our armor? Our armor is capable of stopping light sabers." She says to her.

_To back up their claim Team Yuuzhan outfit's a target with the same armor they wear from the Vondunn Crab._

Seras hoisting the gun up takes aim at the armored target. When given the signal she aims and fires five shots into it.

"A few cracks in the armor. Small dents. No sign of any serious damage. The armor did its job." Max says and Nel Rin laughs.

"Like I said. Why waste time shooting like a fool when you can tear your opponents face off with one of these?" She says and holds out a Razor Bug.

Nel Rin now stands in front of a target dressed in a Millennium uniform when given the signal she tossed the Razor Bug which flies towards it. The Bug latched onto its chest and began shredding pieces of clothing off it digging into its chest with its knife like teeth. The crew watched on as it shredded the chest tearing off pieces of skin before moving up to the face and doing the same to it as well. Nel Rin then gives a command and it flies back to her.

"That's not a bug, that's a freakin' Piranha!" Geoff says as they examine it. It looked as if a cheese grinder had been put up against it.

"Any thing this gets a hold of this will tear apart." Nel Rin says explaining. "It can even go through armor."

"You gotta be kidding me." Alucard says in disbelief at it. "Bugs as ammo? If you threw one of those at me I'd catch in my hand and have it for a late night snack."

"The Razor Bug is designed to destroy anything in its reach." Tsavong says. "It craves flesh and Millennium will suffer the same fate as past targets."

_So who gets the edge in Short Range?_

"Razor Bug vs. Mauser?" Max says to the others. "Gotta give it to the Bug. That thing scares me and unlike the Mauser which was unable to go through the Yuuzhan's armor, shredded it apart."

_The Razor Bug gets the edge_

_Edge Yuuzhan Vong_

_In Mid Range Millennium answered back with their favorite Assault Weapon_

"This is the StG-44." Alucard says showing the weapon to them. "Created near the end of the war it quickly became the favorite of the Nazis and Millennium. With this you can kill a target up to a thousand feet."

"I've heard a whole lot about this. I know how much damage its capable of. But the question is. Can it go through the Yuuzhan armor unlike the Mauser?" Geoff asks him.

"I'm willing to bet it will." He answers with a dark smile that freaked him out as if he imagined him as his next meal.

Standing outside Alucard takes aim at three targets each wearing Yuuzhan armor. Putting in a fresh clip he stood ready.

When given the signal he hoisted the submachine gun up and fired at them. Like before bits and pieces fell off the armor but this time at a much greater rate. Slowly, blood started to show from the holes. Alucard ran out of bullets and quickly put in a fresh clip and resumed firing. He went up and aimed for the head shredding it to pieces of the targets taking their heads off.

"Okay Alucard that's enough!" Geoff calls out to him but Alucard doesn't stop. Relentlessly pouring ammo into it pretty soon there was nothing but a bloody mess left of all three.

_The damage looks fatal but did it go through the armor?_

"Alright let's see here…" Dr. Dorian says as they peel off the armor which due to the force of it had been ridded with holes. The faces where a mess and looked like they had been in a car accident.

"He did it," He says almost in disbelief and Alucard grins. "He punched through the armor and look at this, got it in the gills which is the weak spot of it. Into the chest area, their dead." He says

"Not bad for a few humans with pointy teeth and guns." He says taunting the Yuuzhan.

"Hmph, A Yuuzhan would cut his own head off before he used such a weapon." Tsavong says. "This, this is the weapon we carry with us." He says and the serpent like creature he had on his shoulder transformed into a staff.

Back at the fight club Tsanong stands in front snarling ata gel torso with his Amphistaff out.

"Are you ready Tsanong?"

"Yes…" He responds with a low growl.

When given the signal he rams the staff into the chest area and then pulls it out. He then delivers a swing to the head. The staff went limp before turning into a whip which he then lashed out and hit the chest area with spikes.

Finally, he pressed against it and it fired a spray of chemicals right into the face.

"I'm done…" He says.

"A four in one weapon this is." Dr. Dorian says. "Quarterstaff, Spear, Whip, even a form of gun." He says examining the wounds. "You've dislocated the jaw. Went through his chest with the Spear and Whip. And this acid you got him with. He's burning up."

"A Yuuzhan is only truly regarded as a warrior once he obtains one of these. Then and only then will he will accepted amongst his kin." Tsavong says to him.

_But the opposition doesn't believe it…_

"If Millennium didn't die laughing from seeing you with it. They would fill you up with holes." Alucard says to him. "A warrior's pride and honor means nothing in a fire fight."

_So who has the edge in Medium Range?_

"While The Amphistaff is a nice multi weapon it just doesn't stand up to the StG." Geoff says to the group.

"Agreed, in a firefight, the first bullet will determine the victor. Edge to the StG." Max says as well.

_In Medium Range The StG-44 gets the edge._

_Edge Millennium_

_Now in Explosives each group looks to take out the competition._

Nel Rin holds an eel like creature that transformed into a spear.

"This is the Plasma Eel. When our enemies refused to fight us head on we would throw them as it was the preferred weapon of our strike troops. First we aim, then we throw. Once it sticks into something it charges itself with plasma and goes off in a blast similar to that of a thermal detonator."

"Okay we can't test that out here so let's see what it does outside." Max says and the group leave the club.

Nel Rin is shown taking a few practice throws taking aim at five Millennium Soldiers

"Are you ready?" Geoff asks her from afar and she nods her head in confirmation.

"Three…Two…One TOSS IT!" He shouts and she hurls it into the air and it lands right in the center of the group. She backs away and joins them as they wait to see what happens.

The Eel went off sending explosions into the air

Once the carnage was cleared, the sight wasn't pretty.

_The Damage is horrendous…_

"Oh my god look at this." Max says as all of them had been caught in the blast. "Look at this damage. We have missing limbs, detached body parts. This guy's bottom half is ten feet away from his upper half." He says as all of them where dead.

"Eh, it's nice damage I guess but the time it took to charge it would give anyone enough time to escape the blast." Seras said to them

"And you have a weapon that can do this as well?" Nel Rin asks her and she smirks.

_Now Seras looks to return fire…_

Holding the Panzerfaust on her shoulder. Seras takes aim at bunker filled with Yuuzhan warriors.

"Three…Two…One! ROCKET AWAY!

Seras pulls the trigger and fires the rocket at the makeshift bunker. It hits it and explodes in a ball of flame and gas.

"Ah man, nice really nice." Geoff says as they examine the carnage and the Yuuzhan who had been knocked down by the force of it.

"We got two patches tripped over here. This guy's lost an arm and leg, he'll be dead soon not to mention the shrapnel." Dr. Dorian says examining it. "However, the two farthest from the blast seemed to only have minor injuries. They maybe be dazed and confused. But they can still get up and fight."

"Well their gods must owe them favors or something." Seras said with a huff.

_Plasma Eel or Panzerfaust, who gets the edge in Explosive?_

"The Plasma Eel blew me away with what it did." Geoff says to the group. "It got five for five. While The Panzerfaust does have a nice range. The blast radius is limited to fifteen feet."

"That's true, and if your at a far enough distance when it hits you'll survive it." Dr. Dorian puts in as well. "Edge to the Plasma Eel."

_The Plasma Eel blows away the Panzerfaust_

_Edge Yuuzhan Vong_

_Finally, in long range a weapon known as Hitler's Buzz-saw went up against a most unlikely weapon._

"This was the most feared weapon that the Nazi's had in World War II." Alucard says holding the Machine Gun known as the MG42 . "You hear this and odds are you're about to die an agonizing death. Allied forces couldn't know where it was coming from until it was too late."

"I see, any problems with it?" Geoff asked him keeping a distance.

"Just one, it can be prone to overheating and you must reload before you fire again if it does. Reloading shall take a soldier an average of six seconds at the most."

To prove his words Alucard takes aim at three remote controlled platforms with Yuuzhan on them.

When given the signal he let loose hell on them. A unique sound came from the gun the feared symbol of it. Like with The StG, bit and pieces of armor fell off of them due to the force. Only this time Alucard had a lot more bullets at his disposal.

He stopped and opened a hatch and reloaded it and resumed firing. In mere seconds he had emptied all the bullets into them.

"Oh my god he did it again…" Dr. Dorian says examining the wounds and peeling off the armor. "Went through the weak spots and gills like before and got them in the chest area."

Alucard smirked pleased with the results. "Anything you have that to respond with."

"Just one." Tsavong says to him. "But it's our best weapon for taking out those from afar." He says and holds in his hand a small red and yellow beetle.

_Tsavong unveils The Yuuzhan Vong's most cunning weapon, a bomb that looks like a normal bug._

"This is the Blast Bug. This, whenever it detects body heat will fly off towards the target. Once it latches onto it, it'll explode taking whatever it was with it."

With the others a couple hundred yards behind him. Tsavong chucks the Beetle with a flick of the wrist which flies off towards the target it sensed. It latches onto it and dugs into it and then a second later exploded in a burst of flames leaving a gaping hole in its chest.

"Wow, you tore this guy inside out it looks like." Max says as they examine the damage.

"He's either dead from the explosion wound, or the fire as well, or possibly from the fragmentation in the exoskeleton." Dr. Dorian says giving his analysis

_So who gets the edge in Long Range?_

"I really like the Blast Bug, once it senses heat. It's only a matter of time before its target is dead. Plus the stealth aspect of it is great as well." Geoff says to Max who shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but the MG-42 does it for me. You can take down a whole field of soldiers with that thing. While with the Bug, you're only getting one." He argues with him.

"That's right. The MG-42 proved why it was feared in World War II." Dr. Dorian says in favor of the Machine Gun. "Edge to the MG-42."

_In Long Range The MG-42 gets the edge._

_Edge Millennium_

_After a week of tests we have finished all our testing. Millennium or Yuuzhan Vong?_

_Inhuman Ferocity_

A Millennium officer guns down a man and then rips out his throat.

_Vs Out of this world Beasts_

A Yuuzhan Vong throws a Plasma Eel and it explodes in the middle of Republican Soldiers

_The Remnants of the most horrific war in history_

Hundreds of Millenium Soldiers are shown saluting the Major in front of a Giant Swastika Flag

_Against Extremists that fight in the name of the Gods_

A group of Yuuzhan Vong celebrate their latest victory by roaring

Max is shown at the computer. "The only left to do is to see who is our Deadliest Warrior." He says and hit's a key on the computer.

The Battle…

A group of Yuuzhan Vong warriors are shown in the middle of a large city perched on the rooftops. The war extremists look around scanning for any enemies. Each warrior carried a weapon of sort and two of them had eel like creatures around their waist.

The leader of the group and the largest hears a sound and looking above he sees a zeppelin fly overhead above them.

Five dots appear in the sky and they see dropping out of the sky where five different uniformed soldiers each carrying weapons and having the Swastika symbol on their arms.

The soldiers land on a building not far from them and the Captain of them sees them and snarls revealing pointy teeth.

The Yuuzhan Vong leader lets out a war cry taken up by his comrades daring them to face them..

The Captain of the Millennium forces smirks and mentions to one carrying a rocket launcher.

"Give these maggots a welcoming gift from The Major." He orders in German to him and he nods

Taking aim at the howling beasts he pulls the trigger. The Panzerfaust fires right at them.

The Leader of The Yuuzhan Vong sees it happening having kept his wits about him and orders the others to drop to the street and the group quickly does so.

One however, was too caught up in crying out and didn't hear it until it was too late. He then noticed the missile coming right at him.

BOOM! The explosion went off and he was caught in the blast the force of it knocking him back with shrapnel in his face.

Millennium 5 Yuuzhan 4

As The Yuuzhan drop to the ground The leader reaches towards his belt and pulls out a small object and tosses it at the Nazi Vampires.

The Millennium Captain gives the Panzerfaust user orders to fire another blast at them.

Having reloaded he prepares to take aim again when he feels a stinging bite on his arm. He looks and sees a small red and black beetle on his arm digging pincers into him. With a scowl he goes to swat it aside.

Bang! The Blast Bug went off and his body went off in a burst of fire surprising his comrades as he fell to the ground dead a gaping wound in his chest.

Millennium 4 Yuuzhan 4

Snarling in fury The Millennium Captain orders pursuit. They leap off the building as well and draw their weapons.

A Millennium soldier takes aim with a Mauser C96 and fires at a Yuuzhan who charges him wielding a staff like weapon. The bullets bounce off the armor doing little damage surprising the Vampire. The Yuuzhan lashes out at him with a swing that misses. He then grins and does another swing and it became like a whip and caught the Millennium soldier around the leg and took him off his feet.

The Millennium lost hold of his gun and scrambled on his back to retrieve it as it was feet away. He was stopped by a heavy foot on his hand and looked up and saw The Yuuzhan snarling at him and then jamming the Amphistaff right into his chest. The Soldier let out a cough of blood and the staff was given a good jerk as well for added pain by the Yuuzhan relishing in it. Soon all life left him.

Millennium 3 Yuuzhan 4

A Millennium soldier carrying a MG retreats from the field being chased by two Yuuzhan warriors.

He heads into an alleyway and sees it's a dead end but that was what he wanted. With a smirk he sets it up on a trashcan and waited.

The Yuuzhan having given pursuit see an alleyway and the faster one goes in with the other behind him each wanting the kill.

They did not expect to see a hail of fire coming from it. The one in front's body was littered with holes as it pierced through the armor he wore due to the sheer force and relentless assault. The second one managed to back away from the alley and saw its comrade fall down and knew he was dead instantly.

Millennium 3 Yuuzhan 3

Laughing manically The Millennium soldier taunts the remaining one in German to charge him like its other friend. He pulls the trigger ready to fire.

Click!

Uh oh…

A look of panic replaced his confident face as he had saw that it had overheated after he brought down the first one. As fast as he could he opened it and went to reload it.

The Yuuzhan saw this and the Eel he wore around his waist formed and turned into a spear. He then it right at him.

The Millennium soldier saw and moved his body barely missing being impaled by it. He finished reloading and taking aim got ready to fire.

KABOOM!

The Plasma Eel he had paid no attention too went off right behind him catching him in the blast. The alleyway was destroyed and revealed the Millennium soldier his body ripped apart.

Millennium 2 Yuuzhan 3

The Yuuzhan growled in satisfaction.

He turned around and then saw to his surprise right behind him The Millennium Captain

And he was staring at him with a StG-44 in his arms.

The Yuuzhan barely had time to let out a growl of frustration as he was riddled with holes by it. His body fell down next to his dead comrade with a thud.

Millennium 2 Yuuzhan 2

The Captain put his gun back and heard more sounds of battle.

Hiding behind a car A Millennium soldier takes aim and fires with his Mauser at one. The Yuuzhan rolls out of the way and using his Amphistaff raises up and fires a stream of acid. The acid misses hitting the car instead melting part of it.

The cost of using it had forced him to reveal himself.

That was all the time needed for the Millennium to send three bullets directly into his unprotected head.

He fell down instantly dropping like a stone.

Millennium 2 Yuuzhan 1

The Millennium soldier inspects the strange creature to see if he was dead. Checking him he confirmed he was no longer alive and put his Mauser away.

If he had kept it out he may have had a chance to save himself as he then felt a searing pain in his back from behind and was suddenly stabbed in the back. He looked down and saw spikes sticking through him. The spikes where pulled away and he fell down on his face as he had been sprayed with acid and impaled from behind by the Yuuzhan leader.

Millennium 1 Yuuzhan 1

Checking for any more enemies a hail of bullets whiz by his head. He looks and sees the Millennium captain having missed him. The final two combatants prepared for battle.

The Captain fired at the Leader who avoided the attacks having seen what they could do. Snarling he reached towards his belt and pulled out a small bug like creature

The Captain thought he threw a rock at him but then saw it coming right at him and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that this "rock" had many, many teeth.

The Razor Bug latched onto his face and began shredding it knocking him to the ground. The Captain howled in pain and grabbed it trying to pry it off him. The stubborn creature latched on refusing to be removed cutting his face.

The Millennium captain finally managed to pry it off his face and grabbing it smashed it repeatedly against the floor again and again until it stopped moving.

He then heard a sound and looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the Yuuzhan leader right in front of him. Before he had time to react The Yuuzhan stabbed him through the chest with another Plasma Eel he carried impaling him. He then kicked him down and turned and walked away as it was over.

The Captain tried to remove it when he saw it glowing and venting with energy and his eyes widened in horror.

BOOM!

The Eel went off taking him with it.

Millennium 0 Yuuzhan Vong 1

The Yuuzhan Leader turned and looked back at the carnage and let loose a blood curdling roar of victory

Winner Yuuzhan Vong

_After a Thousand battles and a close battle Millennium keep up short as they only managed to win 471 battles. Their best weapon proved to be their MG 42 Machine Gun._

Millennium kills

StG-44: 114

Mauser C96: 25

MG 42: 248

Panserfaust: 84

Total: 471

_Yuuzhan Vong was our winner with 529 kills. Their best weapon was their Plasma Eel._

Yuuzhan Vong kills

Plasma Eel: 260

Razor Bug: 80

Amphistaff: 101

Blast Bug: 78

Total: 529

At the fight club we hear from the experts.

"I'm surprised at the outcome but I think the Yuuzhan won was due to their mentality for war." Geoff says. "Having based their entire lives around war and their tactics they just proved too much for them."

"Millennium I'll give credit where its due as they are a dangerous force. But in the end they just came up short." Max says as well.

"Hmph." Alucard says folding his arms but grinning. "These Yuuzhan maybe able to take out Millennium but now I'm interested in seeing how strong they truly our myself."

"It took a galactic alliance to defeat us." Tsavong says beaming with pride. "We proved today that we are the greatest warriors and deserve the title of Deadiliest Warrior."

The Yuuzhan Leader is shown standing in front of the explosion letting loose a victory roar.

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	18. Back For Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, or any of the things related to this.

_In Modern group vs. group combat The ANBU…_

The ANBU Captain is shown impaling the Drow Leader through the back

_Deepground…_

The Deepground Sniper snipes the last of the Krimzon Guard

_Saika Renegades…_

The Saika Renegade is shown shooting the East India Trade Company soldier

_And The Yuuzhan Vong…_

The Yuuzhan leader impales the Millennium captain with a Plasma Eel and detonates it.

_All proved victorious in the field of combat. But the question remains._

_Who…Is…Deadliest?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

The setting changes to the fight club and we see three men enter the place.

"Ah, good to be back." Geoff Desmoulin says a smile on his face.

"You guys ready to get started?" Max Geiger the computer expert asks.

"Once I get my gloves and equipment I'm ready for anything." Dr. Armand Dorian says as well.

The group set up things and begin discussing past fights.

"I think it's time to see who is our best of the best. We've had a lot of fights happen but lets see who truly is our Deadliest Warrior." Geoff says to the others

"Sounds fine to me." Max says to him. "What do you want to do first? Single or Group battle?"

"Let's start with group." Dr. Dorian says and picking up a remote presses a button and scenes from the past battles are shown.

_In previous battles are victors where, The Saika Renegades The Sengoku Era's gun toting mercenaries who triumphed over the EITC. The ANBU Konoha's master assassins who slew the Drow Elves. The Yuuzhan Vong Savage war extremists who sent Millennium to their graves. And Deepground The secret branch of Shinra that put out the Krimzon Guard._

"Okay let's see here." Geoff says as a picture of the four where on the screen. "The ANBU is a no brainer here. He only has the explosive tag as any sort of modern weapon and is more subject to face people from his own place instead of those with guns." He says and hit's the Button and the ANBU is removed from the screen.

"What about Deepground?" Max says to them. "He's got fine firearms and weapons. A Rocket Launcher, plus the Sniper Rifle. I think he's a clear choice." He says and the others agree.

"Right and that leaves with the Yuuzhan Vong and the Saika Renegades. The Yuuzhan Vong possess weaponry that is out of this world. While The Saikas although they have good firearms and weapons for their time they just wouldn't matchup to either group." Dr. Dorian says and hit's a button that removes the Renegades and leaves the other two on it.

"Than it's decided. Yuuzhan Vong vs. Deepground."

_To decide who is the best group fighter it will be Deepground, The hidden force bred beneath Midgar that sought the destruction of the planet. _

DeepGround stats

Height: 6'0

Weight: 145 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 21 Ilbs

Armor: None

_Versus the Yuuzhan Vong, battle hardened extremists who in a brutal conquest brought The Republic to its knees._

Yuuzhan Vong stats

Height: 5'9

Weight: 200

Weight of Gear: 20

Armor: Crab plate

To represent the two squads, two people are brought back to test out the weapons. One is a man cloaked in red with black hair while the other representing his species.

_For The Yuuzhan Vong Tsavong Lah shall once again represent the warriors while Vincent Valentine is here to show off Deepground's feared tactics._

"The Yuuzhan Vong shall emerge victorious simply due to that we have beaten everyone else who faced us." Tsavong Lah says confident. "We would regard this Deepground the same way we would regard a fly."

"Deepground isn't some thrown together group." Vincent Valentine says. "They where breed together, raised, trained, killed together into a force that shows no mercy. The Yuuzhan Vong are overestimating themselves."

_In a five on five battle each groups brings in a deadly arsenal._

_The Yuuzhan Vong spread havoc on the battlefield with_

_Plasma Eel_

_Razor Bug_

_Amphistaff_

_And Blast Bug_

_Deepground shall answer fire with_

_DG-42 Assault Rifle_

_Rocket Launcher_

_SOLDIER Blade_

_And The DG-12 Sniper Rifle_

_But first we must know the Warriors behind the weapons._

_The Yuuzhan Vong where a race of war extremists who only had one goal. Conquest of the Galaxy_

"We know everything about war and embrace it." Tsavong says. "To us, we loathe the idea of peace. If one of us came upon a hundred enemies, he would gladly charge right into the fray."

_The Yuuzhan Vong quickly began a conquest. Using weapons and tools from their own home planet and worlds they conquered the Galaxy._

"We fight, for glory, for carnage, for the Gods." He says beaming with pride. "What do they fight for? The Yuuzhan Vong left trillions of lives dead in the dirt and the same thing will happen to these Humans as well."

_However, DeepGround is not a force to go down without a fight._

_After the fall of Shinra, The hidden section of SOLDIERS known as DeepGround emerged from the ruins of Midgar._

"Like the rest, DeepGround where warriors who had used Mako to strengthen themselves. They where breed and trained for one purpose and will give their life to see it fulfilled." Vincent says.

_Under the command of Weiss The Immaculate, DeepGround began their insane quest to awaken the Weapon known as Omega in order to recreate the world._

"They sought to kill all life and begin the world anew even though it wasn't time for the World to be reborn. They where often one step ahead of the WRO in their plans with their spies and network. It took everything we had to stop them. DeepGround prizes strategy and intellect, that's how their plan nearly worked. That is the reason they'll win."

_Both sides are confident. But what about our experts?_

"I'm going with The Yuuzhan Vong this time." Geoff says to the camera. "I think their weapons and unpredictably will once again make them victorious."

"I am going with DeepGround. Like the Yuuzhan they are trained for one goal in mind. However, unlike Millennium before their weapons are a bit more advanced and the resources they have make them a keen threat to all." Max says going with them.

_With the sides picked it's time to begin testing and see who has the edge_

_In Medium Range The Soldier Blade went up against The Amphistaff_

The group are shown in front of a scene reviewing past data. "Alright, Tsavong you Amphistaff is the most unique of weapons as its actually four in one." Geoff says to the group. "Vincent, the only way to make this fair is to see if the SOLDIER blade can go through the Yuuzhan Armor."

Vincent taking the sword in hand stands in front of a Gel Torso covered with the crab like armor. When given the command he swungs the blade and hits it. And bringing it back he thrusts it and slashes it once more.

_The damage is less than impressive._

"Okay, what I'm getting here is that you weren't able to penetrate through." Dr. Dorian says as the Armor showed no signs of serious damage. "You may stun him with a thrust attack but other than that, it's not going to do much damage to him."

Tsavong smirks amused. "With a weapon like that you'd be asking for death. Not even Lightsabers can go through our armor."

The group is then shown talking.

"The Edge for Short Range goes to the Amphistaff and we didn't even need to test it this time. It's more adaptable and plus it can kill while the SOLDIER just can't match up to it." Geoff says to them.

"Agreed, even if it could go through the Yuuzhan Armor, the Amphistaff has more uses than it and can even be used as a gun." Max says nodding his head.

_In Short Range The Amphistaff gets the edge._

_Edge Yuuzhan Vong_

"Alright now then for Medium Range it's Razor Bug vs. The Assault Rifle." Max says to them. "While The Razor Bug is nice and an unpredictable weapon, you only got one of them to use." He says to them.

"If so, than you be gunned down before you even throw it." Vincent says coolly. "The Assault Rifle was the Bane of many WRO agents."

"True, you do have a better weapon than us but it matters little on the battlefield." Tsavong says sneering at the gun in disgust.

"So in Medium Range The Assault Rifle is the choice, once you throw the Razor Bug it's gone. With The Rifle you have a lot more ammo." Dr. Dorian says to them.

"Agreed, Edge to the DG-42 Assault Rifle." Geoff says nodding his head.

_In Medium Range The DG-42 gets the edge._

_Edge DeepGround_

_In Explosive weapons, The Plasma Eel was matchup against the Rocket Launcher._

The group are shown reviewing past data and witnessing the explosions dealt by both.

"In this one I'm stumped. Both of them have the same explosion power and radius." Geoff says to them.

"DeepGround has the advantage over range," Vincent points out. "They can nail you from afar with it, further than you can toss that Eel."

"Yours is too heavy," Tsavong argues. "By the time you've managed to hoist that thing up and aim, I'd already on you and tearing your head off. We may lack distance, but we can do it in a flick of a second with our Plasma Eels."

Geoff, Max, and Dorian are shown talking about who gets the edge.

"This is a tough one to me, on the one hand you have great range with the Rocket Launcher, on the other hand it's heavy and clunky and could be a burden which gives The Plasma Eel a chance." Geoff says to them.

"Both do have great explosion power and we saw with the Panzerfaust that the armor can't stand up to a weapon like that or the Rocket Launcher. I'm going to have to say, it's even." Max says

"I'm going to have to agree with Max on this." Dr. Dorian points in. "Both weapons are great but they each lack something that would give them the edge over the other. For that, it's a draw."

_In Explosive Weapons, The Plasma Eel and Rocket Launcher reach a stalemate_

_Edge Even_

_Finally in Long Range we reviewed DeepGround's most revered and feared weapon against a most unexpected weapon used by The Yuuzhan Vong._

The group are then overlooking past videos showing the DG-12 Sniper Rifle and the Blast Bug.

"Okay, we got a Long Distance gun against what is essential a Hidden Bomb." Max says to the group. "The Sniper Rifle had great distance but so does The Blast Bug as it only needs to sense one trace of body heat to go after its target."

"I think you underestimate DeepGround's firearms." Vincent says to Tsavong who growls at him. He hoists the Rifle up and points at the scope. "This will take down anyone from nearly a thousand feet. I've seen bombs before but I'd prefer to trust my life with this than with that." He says pointing at the Blast Bug.

"You humans rely too much on technology, The Blast Bug once it detects body heat will go after you and won't stop until it reaches its target, so even if you do shot me with that thing, you'll be dead within seconds afterwards." Tsavong counters.

_So who has the edge in Long Range_

"DG-12 vs. Blast Bug?" Geoff says and shakes his head. "I'm reminded just how dangerous DeepGround truly is after seeing that in action. The Blast Bug is nice but it's capabilities pale in comparison to that."

"Agreed, Edge to the Sniper Rifle." Max says as well.

_In Long Range The DG-12 Sniper Rifle takes it._

_Edge DeepGround_

_After all the tests and examinations, we are minutes away from deciding who is the Deadliest Warrior. But first there is an factor that must be taken in, An X-Factor that both Warriors have._

_For DeepGround their X-Factor is their training and mindset for one goal_

"DeepGround where trained ruthlessly and efficiently to obtain their goal." Vincent says. "They just wouldn't stop. You kill twenty of them and twenty more would take their place. They where that determined to obtain their goal and awaken Omega and recreate the World. They had it driven into their heads beneath Midgar what they had to do to succeed and would give his or her life for that cause. When you're facing a organization that's that determined to succeed no matter the cost, you're in for the fight of your life."

_For The Yuuzhan Vong, Their X-Factor is their wars and conquest in the name of the Gods._

"What do people fight for?" Tsavong asks. "Food, Money, Spice? A Yuuzhan fights for one thing and only one thing. Battle and glory to the Gods. Every battle we make and conquest we do we do it in the name of the gods. If we lose an eye or a limb we're not cast out by our brethren like the so called superior species, we are treated as demigods who gave sacrifices to our conquest. We view war in all its glory as we conquered planet after planet. Nothing could stop us, not droids, not battleships, not even Jedi."

_It is now time to determine once and for all, Yuuzhan Vong or DeepGround? Who is the Deadliest Warrior?_

Max has input all the data into the Super Computer and hit's a key, starting it up.

The Battle…

A group of Yuuzhan Vong warriors are shown dragging A Deepground Captain to a location. Setting him up the leader of the group slugs him hard in the face. They where in a swamp like area. They had found and captured the soldier unaware of who he was or what he was doing here.

The Leader commanded the Deepground to speak but he didn't respond. Ordering him in his tongue to answer and growing more and more frustrated at his refusal to speak.

Not far away a squad of DeepGround soldiers crept up on the group that was unaware they where behind them from a distance. Seeing what was going on one man signals to his comrade to aim his Sniper Rifle and wait for the signal.

The Leader continues interrogating the man but gets no info. One of the others hoists his Amphistaff up and threatens to stab him with it if he didn't talk.

The Captain responded by spitting at him which only made him madder.

DeepGround 5 Yuuzhan Vong 5

He got ready to ran him through with it when…

Bang!

A shot went through the air and hit him directly in the head killing him instantly and dropping his weapon as he had been sniped from afar by The DeepGround Sniper.

The others looked around in confusion at what just happened and in that moment The Captain hit one in the side and ran off.

DeepGround 5 Yuuzhan Vong 4

The Yuuzhan roared and chased after him but a hail of bullets being fired at him halted their advance. The weary Captain saw his comrades and one of them tossed him a Assault Rifle which he catches reunited with his comrades.

The Yuuzhan take cover and one of them reaches towards his belt and pulls out a bug. Grinning he chucks it at a rifle wielding soldier.

The Deepground Soldier feels a pain in his arm and looks and sees a bug with sharp teeth gnawing at his arm. The Razor Bug had pierced through the clothing and was tearing into the flesh. He called out and tried to pry it off.

The Deepground soldiers not understanding what was happening to him suddenly are attacked by two Yuuzhan wielding their Amphistaffs. One DeepGround Soldier slashes at him with a Blade but is blocked and then stabbed in the chest by it killing him.

The DeepGround soldiers and their Captain flee but the one trying to pull off the Bug was too occupied and unaware of the danger.

He looks up and sees a Stream of Acid coming at him hitting him directly in the face searing through his helmet. He screams and falls down clutching his face.

The next thing he knew was a sharp pain in his abdomen as well as a twisting jerk as his life was ended.

DeepGround 3 Yuuzhan Vong 4

Taking pursuit after the DeepGround forces a shot rang out and another Yuuzhan fell down with a hole in his head.

From afar The DeepGround Sniper nodded his head as they scattered.

DeepGround 3 Yuuzhan Vong 3

The Captain and a female DeepGround Soldier see from afar the vehicle they had come in. If they got to that, they could take the Yuuzhan by surprise with it. Mentioning to his comrade they made their way hastily keeping an eye out for any enemies.

A roar was heard from behind and they turned and saw a very ANGRY Yuuzhan march out of the woods. Hoisting their rifles they fire at him. The Yuuzhan ducks behind a rock and growling reaches towards an Eel like creature on his belt. The Eel turned itself into a Spear like object and he threw it at them.

The DeepGround soldiers pull back a bit as the Spear lands a few feet from them. They see it glowing suddenly and The Captain realizes it's actually a bomb about to go off and shouts to retreat.

BOOM!

The explosion went off and the two where knocked off their feet and to the ground. The Captain winces having just escaped the radius of the blast but couldn't avoid the aftershock. He looked at his comrade and saw she wasn't moving. She had been caught in it and the force of the explosion and impact had killed her

DeepGround 2 Yuuzhan Vong 3

Taking his Rifle from her he picks himself up and fires at the Yuuzhan Vong. The beastly warrior looking out to see if they was both dead didn't expect to see a Survivor and was meet with a hail of Bullets. The Bullets go through his armor's weak points hitting the chest and heart area of him. He staggers to stand up but is littered with more bullets including one in the neck killing him.

DeepGround 2 Yuuzhan Vong 2

The Yuuzhan Leader and another Warrior with Amphistaffs in hand where looking around for the DeepGround soldiers when a shot fires out and narrowly misses the Leader's head. They instantly duck behind a pair of trees for protection.

The Leader looks out and faintly he can see far away in a tree The DeepGround Sniper aiming with his DG-12 Sniper Rifle. Growling at his tactics he mentions to the other who nods knowing what to do.

Pulling out what looked like a small bug he then reached out and threw it and instantly it went off in search of body heat.

A few moments passed and their was a small explosion which made them grin. Getting out from the trees they headed on. They passed through and saw a body and The Leader made extra sure to step on the body of the dead Sniper.

DeepGround 1 Yuuzhan Vong 2

The DeepGround Captain had reached the vehicle and grinned at having reached it. He picked up a Radio to communicate from it and then saw a Rocket Launcher there. Putting the Radio away a plan was devising in his head as he reached for the heavy weapon.

The Yuuzhan Warriors not far away saw the vehicle and ran towards it. They inspected it but couldn't find anything of use in it. The leader looked around wanting to know where the last one was.

A voice was heard and they whipped around and their eyes widened when they saw The DeepGround Captain a distance away.

And hoisted on his shoulder was The Rocket Launcher…

He pulled the trigger and let it loose soaring right at them and the Vehicle.

BOOM!

The area became a great fireball as the Vehicle and Yuuzhan Vong where sent sky high as flames leaped into the air from the explosion.

The DeepGround Captain overlooked The Carnage that the fight had spewed and hoisted a fist into the air.

"HAIL WEISS!" He shouted victorious and the Lone Survivor.

Winner DeepGround

_After the Course of One Thousand Battles, DeepGround Emerged Victorious and proven to be our Deadliest Group Warrior with five hundred and thirty nine kills. Their best weapon once again was their DG-12 Sniper Rifle_

DeepGround Kills

DG-42 Assault Rifle: 109

Rocket Launcher: 110

DG-12 Sniper Rifle: 310

SOLDIER Blade: 10

Total: 539

_The Yuuzhan Vong only scored 461 kills. Their best weapon was their Plasma Eel Despite their ferocity and bloodlust, they fell short._

Yuuzhan Vong Kills

Plasma Eel: 201

Razor Bug: 56

Blast Bug: 100

Amphistaff: 104

Total: 461

At the Fight Club we hear from the experts.

"I think DeepGround won and claimed the title of Deadliest Group Warrior was because of their strategy and intelligence." Dr. Dorian says. "Whilst with the Yuuzhan Vong although skilled in battle are more concerned with wrecking destruction.

"DeepGround won once again because of their Sniper Rifle. With a weapon like that on your side, the battle's yours for the taking." Geoff Desmoulin says as well.

"The Yuuzhan Vong brought down the Republic." Tsavong says disbelief on his face at the results. "That computer's probably made from Shinra."

"I had little doubt," Vincent Valentine says his arms folded across his chest. "There is a clear reason why they won and are in fact The Deadliest Warrior."

DeepGround Soldiers are shown aiming with their Assault Rifles, prepared to fire at the screen.

A/N: That's it for this fight. Review please.


End file.
